Beruthiel-Her True Story
by CatLady4
Summary: They say that to the victor goes the spoils and the writing of the history. But is that history always the correct one? Did Marie Antoinette really say "Let them eat cake"? Maybe, maybe not. Did Richard III really kill the princes in the tower? Maybe, maybe not. Was Queen Beruthiel really as sadistic and evil as they say? Maybe, maybe not. Here is my version of her life.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

 _The Third Age Year 2938_

Gilraen* rubbed her tired eyes and looked over to see what her son was up to. Estel** was sitting by the fire playing with his toy soldiers. 'It is time for bed, dear. Put your things away.' After telling him a rather long tale of a long ago battle, she leaned over kissed his forehead. 'Good night, Estel. Sleep well.'

'Oh, Mama, one more story. Please? Just one more?' he begged.

She sighed and shook her head in resignation. 'Alright, just one more; a very tiny one.' She sat and thought for a moment and began, 'Once upon a time, there was a queen named Beruthiel…' A few short minutes later, she said, 'and now good night!'

Estel stared at her. 'But what happened, Mama? Was there really a Beruthiel? She's not on the list.' He had been studying the Book of Kings for the last month.

'Yes, she was real, and no she isn't. I'll tell you the true story some other night. Now good night!' She picked up her candle and tried to make a quick exit before her curious son could finish puzzling out her words and ask a thousand more questions.

'Aw, Mama, no fair!'

She turned at his accusation, gave him one final kiss and said, 'Sometimes life isn't fair, my son. Never forget that!'

'Aw, Mama,' came one last sleepy protest.

Sitting alone at last, her thoughts turned back to Beruthiel. There really _was_ a lot more to the story, some of it too mature for Estel, but he deserved to hear it someday. Knowing life truly wasn't fair and was without guarantees she got out a quill, parchment and ink and began to write. It was her duty to do so.

* * *

 _The Third Age Year 3019_

Arwen walked into her new husband's library and found him staring at a book with an odd look on his face. 'What is that, dearest?'

'It's from your father.'

She laughed. 'No wonder you're frowning. Is it more Elven advice and wisdom?'

'No, he only delivered it. It is from my mother,' Aragorn sighed.

'Gilraen?' She almost said _but she has been dead for decades_ but thought better of it. No need to bring up that shadow; he knew it all too well. 'Whatever can it be?'

'It is apparently a story about Queen Beruthiel. Have you ever heard of her?' he asked.

Arwen frowned in thought. 'I think so. Something about cats and not being very nice but nothing more. Why would your mother write this down and my father keep it for all these years?'

'There is a letter, too. It says:

 _Dearest Estel,_

 _I told you the official version of Queen Beruthiel tonight, but I realized that you will need to have the real one should you ever become king someday. As I am the last woman of my line, I am writing this down in case time and the tides of fate should tear us apart before I get a chance to tell you the unofficial version.'_

'It's funny. I remember that evening. I always wondered about that queen. My mother hinted that there was more, but she never got around to telling me the rest of it.' He gently stroked the cover of the book as memories flooded back.

'And that's the story? Oh, Aragorn read it to me!'

He slowly opened the cover of the book and began to read….

* * *

 _The First Age Year 850_

Almost from the day she was born, Beruthiel knew she would be auctioned off to the highest bidder for the benefit of her family. 'Sons inherit, daughters marry,' her father told her early and often. 'I will find you a fine husband some day; one that can afford you.'

It didn't matter to Beruthiel. The sooner she married the better. Her parents were cold and distant, even cruel on occasion and her brothers were much older. Her days were spent in the company of nannies, dancing masters, teachers and protocol instructors. 'You must be well-rounded and educated if you are to attain a decent place at court,' her mother sniffed. 'Stand up straight, Beruthiel. Nobility does not slouch!'

Beruthiel listened and learned if for no other reason than if she didn't she was punished swiftly and severely. Early on, it was made clear that failure was not an option. 'When it is time, you must be ready, child,' Nanny said. 'Your father is counting on you making a good marriage. The estate has suffered in recent years and he needs you to impress some wealthy man.'

She nodded dutifully anytime anyone said these things. Protest was futile. In many ways, she looked forward to marriage. She would have a home of her own and, if she was lucky, a kind husband. If she was not, she dreaded to think of the consequences. She had attended several weddings where a young woman was given to a man far beyond her in age. Many of them had bad breath and some made passes at Beruthiel after the ceremony. She shuddered to think of having to marry such a one.

Beruthiel grew into a stately woman. She was not beautiful, or so her mother always told her. 'You'll do. Many men do not want a ravishing beauty anyway. _That_ kind has to be watched too closely. See that you keep to your husband's bed until you bear him at least two children, maybe more,' her practical mother intoned. 'After that, be discreet.' Beruthiel wondered if that meant her mother warmed some other man's bed. She had borne four sons and a daughter.

'But Mother, I thought marriage bound me to one for life?' she asked as a naive twelve-year-old. She had just begun her first monthly and her mother was giving her ' _the little talk'._

Her mother snorted. 'That is all well and good in theory, my child, but in real life? We must take our pleasures when they present themselves _after_ we have borne a few children. Mustn't confuse the bloodlines! You will understand better some day.' This talk served only to confuse Beruthiel if not the bloodlines.

Her chief claim was her height and her hair which was raven black. It hung down her back in a thick braid that Nanny interwove with flowers or gems depending on the occasion. 'You are tall enough to wed a true Numenorean!' Nanny often told her. Beruthiel knew that she had Numenorean blood in her veins, no matter how diluted. So she grew and learned and listened to her parents plans for her future until the day came for it to unfold before her.

* * *

There was a knock at her door. 'Enter', Nanny called.

A maid came in and bowed. 'Your father orders your presence, Miss Beruthiel.'

Beruthiel leaped to her feet. 'Oh Nanny, now what? What complaint does he have?' She started to rush to the door. One did _not_ keep her father waiting.

'Wait, child, your dress!' Nanny exclaimed. Beruthiel was wearing a comfortable linen dress that would appall her father and bring his wrath down upon her head.

Beruthiel looked down at the comfortable gown and began to tear at the laces down the front. Behind her Nanny and the maid searched the wardrobe for something more suitable. Finally a heavy, stiff velvet dress was lifted over her head and tightly laced to her body.

She ran as quickly as the dress would allow but slowed before reaching her father's rooms. It made no difference. He knew she had been running.

'Late as always,' he grumbled but without the usual snide tone. 'Sit!'

She sat before him with downcast eyes. Beruthiel had learned years ago to never look directly at her father. He considered it a sign of rebellion and rebellion was usually rewarded with a beating. Outwardly, she no longer rebelled. It wasn't worth it.

'I have good news at last. Someone has requested your hand in marriage.'

So that was what this was all about. Beruthiel knew her father considered all girls a waste and she was a particularly large waste since he had to support her.

'Yes, Father,' was all she said.

'Don't you want to know who?' he asked almost playfully.

'Yes, Father,' she said again more out of obligation than real desire. Whoever it was would probably be horrible.

'None other than Falastur!' her father crowed.

Almost against her will, her head came up. 'F-Falastur the king?' Despite raising her eyes, she still didn't look at his face but a brief sideways look had revealed a rapacious smile.

'Yes, none other than King Tarannon Falastur **; a** pparently one of the _many_ portraits I sent out caught his eye.'

Beruthiel's father had long blamed her plainness for her slowness to wed. Although she was not yet thirty which was still young for a part-Numenorean, he had despaired of shuffling her off onto a husband and ridding himself the expense of a useless daughter. The traditional portraits had been painted and sent the length and breadth of Gondor to find a taker.

'When, Father?' was all she could think to say.

'One month from tomorrow we will leave for Osgiliath,' he said rubbing his hands at the thought.

Her heart thudded in her chest. One month and she would be free! Or would she? She boldly asked, 'And you father? Will you take a position at court?'

He snorted. 'Absolutely not. I have no patience for that drivel, and it is too far away. No Beruthiel, I will have to trust that you do not sully the family name in my absence.'

'Yes, Father,' she said yet again. Beruthiel knew this meant that her bride price was to be paid in gold. Once he had that, her father would not care what became of her. Mentally she sighed in relief. Free from her parents at last. Nothing the king would do with her could be any worse and it might be better.

'Go now to your mother,' he ordered.

Without another word, she left her father. A short time later she stood before her mother eyes again cast down. If anything, her mother was quicker to anger than her father, and she had to spend much more time with her.

'It's about time you got here!' her mother exclaimed. 'With only a month to prepare we will have to work night and day to get your wardrobe ready.'

' _You mean the maids and seamstresses will work night and day_ ,' Beruthiel thought but said only, 'Yes, Mother.'

* * *

There was one last battle with her father before they parted forever (at least Beruthiel hoped it was forever). The day before they were to leave, she stood before him once again. 'You and I will leave early on the morrow. Your mother will follow with your ridiculously expensive wardrobe in another two days.'

Beruthiel refrained from commenting on the stiff, heavy dresses that had been made for her. She intended to rid herself of them as quickly as possible. 'And Nanny? Will she go with us or with Mother?' she dared to ask.

'Nanny? Why ever would I bring Nanny along? You are a grown woman, Beruthiel although you seldom act like one. Nanny will be retired when you depart.'

'No, she will come with me. I want her at my wedding as a guest not a servant. She means more to me than anyone.' For the first time in years she raised her head and stared him directly in the eyes.

Immediately he began to raise his hand to quell this rising rebellion.

'Would you send damaged goods to the king, Father?' she taunted as she lifted her chin even further and intensified the stare.

Slowly the hand came down. 'Be thankful there is not enough time for you to heal, girl.'

'And Nanny? She will come?'

Her father looked into the eyes of his only daughter and saw the steel that she had hidden from him all these long years. 'She may come.'

Beruthiel smiled, turned her back on her father and left the room without another word relishing her first act of freedom in years.

* * *

A whirlwind of activity finally brought Beruthiel to Osgiliath and the king. They met a few times and apparently she passed some test because one day she was called to meet the king privately. She bowed in greeting. 'Your majesty.'

'I hope you will call me Falastur, Beruthiel. _Your majesty_ is rather formal address for one's future husband,' the king said with a smile. He looked at the tall woman before him and wondered yet again if he was doing the right thing. When she merely nodded, he continued. 'I would be pleased if you will agree to marry me, Beruthiel.'

Again she nodded, but this time managed to squeeze out a few words. 'You honor me, your majesty, Falastur. It would please me greatly.' Her heart pounded in her chest. She had just promised to wed a man she barely knew. A man almost two hundred years old although he did not look it.

Falastur took her hand and kissed it lightly. 'If there is anything I can do for you, Beruthiel, do not hesitate to let me know.'

'I want to know _why me_?' Beruthiel dared to ask.

'Because I looked at many portraits of sweet young things and you appeared to be anything but sweet!' he said with a wry smile.

She stared at him for a very brief moment before lowering her gaze. 'Very flattering, your majesty.' Perhaps this was not the escape she had been hoping for.

'Please, Beruthiel, call me Falastur. It is a compliment. I did not want some simpering idiot who would demand constant tending. You looked competent and able to stand on your own two feet. Was I wrong?'

Gazing at him from under her eyelashes, Beruthiel felt hope grow again. Already he seemed to know her better than her family ever would. 'No, your majesty, Falastur. Do you think I will need to?'

'Yes, my dear, I fear you might,' he replied.

Before she could question him further there was a knock at the door. When bid to enter, a courtier said, 'Sire, the delegation from the south is here whenever you are ready.'

Falastur smiled at Beruthiel. 'You must excuse me, my dear. Duty calls. I will see you soon.'

And that was the last time she saw the king until she faced him on their wedding day.

* * *

The rattle of shutters opening and light woke Beruthiel. She had only gotten to sleep a few hours ago after a night of her mind chasing itself endlessly in circles. 'Wake up, sleepyhead, it's your wedding day!' a cheery voice called. Instead of rising, Beruthiel burrowed deeper into the covers and squeezed her eyes closed against the growing light. She had never hated the dawn more than she did right now.

This day had been destined to come sometime. All her life she had been raised and prepared to be married off to someone advantageous to her family if not to her. Now in a few hours she would be wed and not to just any wealthy lord of Gondor but to the king himself. Her family was ecstatic; Beruthiel less so. However, she understood how these things worked and was resigned to do her duty. She would marry King Falastur and beget an heir. Beyond that who knew? She hoped life would at least be luxurious and comfortable with minimal abuse.

'Get up!' the voice demanded a little more firmly. 'You must be ready in four hours.'

Beruthiel sighed and opened her eyes. Her nurse stood at the window, hands on hips, lips pursed. 'Oh, Nanny, just a few more minutes!' she sulked. She hated to think how many times they had played out this same scene over the years.

Nanny acted as she always did. Her hand reached out, grabbed the covers and whipped them off her reluctant charge. 'Now Beruthiel make your old nurse happy and get out of that bed!'

Beruthiel sat up and sighed again. 'Do I really have to do this, Nanny?' The old woman was the only person she ever revealed her feelings to.

Nanny nodded sadly. 'Yes, child, you do. The king awaits and one does not keep a king waiting for very long. Don't worry. Falastur is said to be a fair man unlike your father. You could have done worse, my girl. I hear Lord Dirmer is looking to wed.'

Beruthiel shuddered. Dirmer was ancient, with warts _and_ he smelled. 'I know, I know. I have listened to too many love songs and poems.' She stood and put out her arms for the robe Nanny held. Once clad she stood before her mirror for her morning assessment. She and Nanny had spent much of the day before washing her hair in preparation for the big event. Now it fell over her shoulders and past her waist in flowing, graceful waves.

'Well, if I must, I must. Let's make the most of it, Nanny.' After today, her faithful servant would be denied her. Only courtiers served the royal family. There was no place for a loyal retainer as the nobility jostled for positions of power in the household of the king.

* * *

Ten hours later it was over. Beruthiel was well and truly wed to Tarannon Falastur, twelfth king of Gondor. The ceremony had taken place in the King's House before all the nobility in Osgiliath. The city was decorated everywhere with flowers and banners. The citizenry had cheered and waved at the seemingly happy bride as she rode into the palace for the ceremony.

Beruthiel had smiled graciously throughout the procession, the ceremony, the congratulations, and the dinner. She wondered if her face would ever be able to return to normal after such a day of facial rigidity.

Other than her parents and Nanny, she had known very few of the guests. She knew their names of course, but she didn't _know_ them. She nodded, smiled, and sent her mind out to wander the fields and forests of the countryside while her body performed its new royal functions. Oh well, she wasn't of pure Numenorean blood. How much longer would she live? Seventy eighty, ninety years; but at least she was free of her parent's house at last!

Falastur had been everything a king should be. He smiled nodded and accepted congratulations. Beruthiel often thought he was as bored as she, but he must be used to it by now. When at last the evening's events were over there was only one last degrading procedure to endure: The Bedding of the Bride.

Falastur and Beruthiel were escorted to the royal bedchamber by an entourage of high nobles. Beruthiel was allowed a bit of privacy in an antechamber while her new ladies-in-waiting stripped off her bridal clothes and dressed her in an elaborate nightgown, giggling the entire time and giving her sly knowing winks. She then had to return to the bedchamber where a slavering group of men made rude comments to the king about his vaunted physical assets and performance. Falastur took it all in good stride as Beruthiel tried to keep from bursting into flames of embarrassment while climbing into bed next to the king.

At last they were settled into the vast bed and the crowd withdrew. Unlike some kingdoms, Gondor did not require a public exhibition of virginal deflowering. Beruthiel's heart pounded in her chest as she sat propped on the pillows next to her newly acquired husband. She kept her eyes focused on the coverlet.

'I am sorry they were so rude, Beruthiel. It is only a tradition. They mean nothing by it,' Falastur assured her.

She smiled weakly and finally managed to look at him. 'I understand, my lord. It is the way of men or so I am told. The women were almost as bad.'

'Remember you agreed to call me Falastur when we are in private. Save _my lords_ and _your majesties_ for the public,' he told her.

'Yes, of course, Falastur.' She had gone back to her examination of the coverlet.

Now it was Falastur turn to be a bit uncomfortable. 'You do know what is expected tonight, do you not?'

'Yes, my-er Falastur.'

Her mother had told her in great detail what she would most likely experience this night. _'Not that it's always the same for every woman, but it most likely won't be very pleasant.'_

Beruthiel knew the basics, but it didn't make it any easier. If only she cared for this man in any way. If only he weren't a stranger.

Falastur brushed her hair from her face and rested a hand on her shoulder. 'You are very striking, my dear. Has anyone ever told you that?'

She shook her head as he leaned over and kissed her ear. She forced herself to hold still and not cringe away from his touch. At least he was being gentle. Nanny had told her some men were very…forceful…with their women. ' _You must try to make the best of it, child_ ,' she counseled.

His lips moved towards hers and she turned her head to meet them. She would follow Nanny's advice. The kiss was soft and not unpleasant. Falastur's other hand brushed against her breast as it reached for her waist. He deepened the kiss as he pushed her back into the pillows. She sent her mind out again into the forests of her childhood and waited for it all to be over.

In the end, it didn't take as long as she had expected. Falastur continued his kissing, working his way down to her breasts. His hands had wandered over her body, stroking it in a not displeasing manner. Eventually, one found its way between her legs and explored that area. For a few minutes at least, she returned from the forests and enjoyed the sensation.

Falastur murmured some words on occasion, but they were mostly unintelligible. When at last he got down to the true business of the evening, she remembered Nanny's words and did her best to relax. She felt a sharp, stabbing pain as he took her virginity but then that was it. According to her lessons, more should have happened, but Falastur thrust once or twice more and then rolled off her body and lay by her side. She felt a trickle of moisture between her thighs.

Swallowing, she finally said, 'Um, is that it?'

Falastur gave a snort of derision. 'Unfortunately, Beruthiel, most likely it is. We are lucky I got as far as I did. Most days this old boy couldn't even deflower a cream cake let alone a woman.'

She looked at him. He stared grimly at the ceiling. Now she thought she understood. His first wife had been called barren and worse until the day she died of the fever, but apparently it might not have been completely her fault if at all. 'Why did you marry me then?'

'Because it is expected that the king produce an heir and to do that he needs a wife. I am sorry, Beruthiel, but I could not stand the carping of the court any longer and was convinced that I should remarry.' He did not look at her as he spoke. He didn't tell his new bride, but he had also hoped that maybe this time it would be different. The ceiling was as interesting to him now as the coverlet had been for her earlier.

Beruthiel slowly digested his words. After a long silence she finally said, 'So, what does this mean for me? I heard how they spoke of your first wife when she bore you no children. Is this why I may have to be strong and stand on my own two feet?'

Falastur sighed. 'It probably means the same for you, child. You must never breathe a word of this to anyone. A king must always appear infallible, never impotent. However, you must always know that I do not hold you in anyway responsible. I will see that you are kept in comfort and have everything you desire. And besides, who knows? Maybe one of these days, I will get lucky!' he said scathingly.

* * *

 _Feel free to ask any questions! I know some of you may not be familiar with this character but I have always been intrigued by her._

*Gilraen is Aragorn's mother.

**Estel is Aragorn's boyhood name in Rivendell. He is about seven as the first scene unfolds.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning when she woke, the king was already gone. Her ladies-in-waiting arrived en masse to greet their new queen with more sly smiles and smirks. They were all much older than Beruthiel and were unknown to her except by name.

'And how are you this fine morning, your majesty?' Lady Buxter enquired with an arched brow.

Beruthiel had spent half the night preparing for this moment. 'Well rested if a bit sore, Buxter. I would like a bath and some breakfast.' She would never betray Falastur, and she was not about to wither under these ladies stares and jests. Lady Buxter had the grace to look slightly embarrassed at Beruthiel's comment.

Beruthiel flung back the covers and climbed out of the bed making sure the assemblage noticed the small blood stain on the sheet. Falastur's efforts might as well be appreciated at least once. She made no attempt to hide her nudity. Without looking to see the reaction of the women, Beruthiel strode into the bath. A steaming tub had already been readied she was pleased to see. Rank did have its privilege.

When Lady Buxter bustled into the room and made as if to help Beruthiel, she was sent packing in short order. 'Bath time is my own, Buxter. I will ring if I need any assistance.'

'But it is my right as Lady of the Bath to attend you, your majesty,' she protested.

'A privilege perhaps, but not a right in my court, Buxter. And after all, since you have the title do you really need the work, too?'

Not the sharpest tool in the shed, it took Lady Buxter a moment or two to figure out that she still had the prestige and didn't have to do much for it. 'Why, yes, of course, your majesty. Quite right.' She backed out of the room and left Beruthiel to her bath.

The rest of Beruthiel's day was spent telling her ladies what they didn't need to do for her. Had the first queen really had them do all these silly things? About the only thing she needed help with was dressing, and if the fardling clothes weren't so complicated she could do that by herself to. As queen, she would need to see about setting a new fashion for simpler raiment.

Her ladies were less than pleased with her ' _headstrong willfulness'_ as she heard one call it. Beruthiel snorted. They hadn't seen anything yet! If she was going to have to be known as a barren queen, she was going to live the way she wanted to and it wouldn't be to please others! She had hidden her real self long enough.

She didn't see Falastur until dinner that evening and even then they sat at opposite ends of a large table filled with the usual crowd of courtiers and hangers-on. He seemed jovial and comfortable nodding in a friendly manner in her direction before resuming his conversation with his table mates. Beruthiel continued her smile and laugh routine with strangers. None of them seemed to have much of interest to say even though she tried to listen and learn.

After dinner there were card games and music which was pleasant enough, but eventually it was time to retire for the night. Word of the blood-stained sheet had been disseminated throughout the court and more than one man had given Beruthiel a barely concealed leer when he had greeted her that night. Now as she rose and made her excuses to the court, a few more ribald comments could be heard muttered from various corners. Beruthiel straightened her shoulders, put her nose in the air and walked proudly from the room.

Falastur joined her later. 'How was your first day as queen, Beruthiel? You seem to have caused quite a stir among your ladies.' He had heard twittering all through dinner about how ' _the queen won't do this or that'._ It had made him smile to see the women in such a pet. It sounded like his opinion of her was correct.

'Very good, Falastur, if a bit boring. Everything seems so rigid and bound by tradition. I knew all of that before, but living it is a different story.' She was amazed at how companionable they were this night without the stress of the 'deflowering' hanging over their heads. She began to think that they might eventually be friends.

'If there is anything I can do, please let me know. The last thing I want to do is to cause you more pain.'

Beruthiel stared at him. She had never thought he would be so kind. 'Pain, Falastur? You mean last night? That wasn't much.' Her face reddened as she realized how that must sound. 'I didn't mean….'

Falastur laughed. 'I understand, Beruthiel. What I meant was the pain of never having a child. I know how important that is to a woman.'

Again Beruthiel stared. 'The funny thing is, for me it was always a duty never a desire, Falastur. I was taught that my place was to wed, bear children and provide glory to the family name. There was never any discussion of anything else so now I do not know what I am to do with my life.' In fact, Beruthiel had dreaded the whole idea of childbearing. She had seen women grow old and worn out from too many children or killed outright in childbirth. Her arms had never ached to hold a child as so many other women claimed theirs did.

'You may do what you desire within reason of course. And you will be in charge of the Ladies' Court. I think you might find that interesting,' the king said.

The Ladies' Court handled domestic cases that were too trivial in the eyes of the law for the more official courts to hear. Beruthiel had been intrigued when she had heard that she would sit in judgment eventually.

'Lord Wilwood is to begin instructing me tomorrow. He said I am to sit beside him and watch for a few days, and then he will give me some of the simpler complaints to handle on my own. I think I might enjoy that a little.'

'Wilwood will bow down and kiss your skirts and not because you are his queen. He has had to run the Ladies Court since Gwynad died and it drives him insane,' the king observed.

'Is it that terrible? I have always heard that Gondor's courts are a model for all of Middle-earth,' Beruthiel worried. Would her one task become a burden?

'Wilwood has no patience for the domestic side of life, Beruthiel. If it doesn't involve a sword or drinking, he hates it. I have only kept him there as long as I have because he offended me long ago. After this, he will be much more careful with his words. If you decide you do not like it, please let me know. I can always punish some other willful lord!' Falastur observed.

Beruthiel had been in bed when Falastur had arrived and at first he had stood by the fire. Now he turned and settled next to her. She had wondered all day what tonight would bring in light of the previous experience. She needn't have worried.

'I know you must be tired after today. Goodnight, Beruthiel, sweet dreams.' Her husband leaned over, kissed her cheek, blew out his candle and settled down for the night. She followed his example and was soon sound asleep.

* * *

Lord Wilwood sought her out immediately after breakfast. 'Your majesty, we have much to discuss today. I hope you are ready?' he asked eagerly.

Beruthiel eyed him. Wilwood was a tall man and every inch screamed vibrant he-man activity. She understood why this must bore him. 'Sit, Lord Wilwood, and have a cup of tea.' She could tell he wanted to refuse, but he sat and took the delicate cup she offered. 'Now tell me what I am to do.'

Over the next hour he told her how the court worked, what kinds of cases she would observe and the types of judgments she would be called upon to make. 'If there is anything you are unsure of, you can delay the resolution and seek the advice of other counsel, but often these people have traveled some distance to attend the court. They want quick settlements of their questions, not dithering.'

Beruthiel had a vision of Wilwood racing through each day's cases with little or no thought. She nodded but did not speak her mind. Without having observed him in action, she hoped he was more thorough than that.

At last they rose and Lord Wilwood escorted her to a waiting carriage that took them to the House of Judgment not far away. He seated her next to him at a high table overlooking an empty room. 'Let them in, bailiff,' Wilwood said. A liveried man opened two doors and a line of people filed silently in.

Beruthiel watched for the rest of the morning as Wilwood settled disputes between neighbors, minor theft charges and domestic issues. She could see why it would try his patience. Often they were petty things that two reasonable people could have resolved on their own if they each had bothered to think about it. There were a few, however, that were troubling. In the end, she didn't understand how Wilwood reached his decisions.

At last, he abruptly stood. 'That is all for today. Come back tomorrow.' The room burst into groans and complaints quickly stilled by a glare from Wilwood and a motion from the bailiff. Wilwood bowed to Beruthiel and offered her his arm. 'Come, your majesty. It does no one any good to sit for so long. One's judgment becomes impaired without a break.'

On the way back to the King's House, Beruthiel peppered him with question after question about the day's events. 'I don't understand how you make some of these decisions, Wilwood. To me, both sides sounded like they had valid complaints.'

'Both sides most likely did, your majesty, but you will find that sometimes you just pick one. Without further information there is really nothing else you can do.'

'But what if you are wrong?' she asked.

'I may _be_ wrong, and so will you at times, but these people expect an answer and they assume we know what that is.' He saw her look of worry. 'Don't take this too seriously, my queen. You saw a good representation today. It is seldom more. Nothing much is ever at stake.'

'Not for you and me, Wilwood, but it matters a lot to some of those people,' Beruthiel said. She had seen it in their faces when the decisions had gone against the losers. 'I wouldn't want to ruin someone's life.'

'If you truly believe your judgment would do that, than by all means refer it to the other judges. That is what they are there for,' Wilwood told her.

'Thank you, Lord Wilwood for this advice. It eases my mind,' she said. Who knew, maybe someday she would be able to find a better way than just guessing.

* * *

The first month of her marriage went quickly as Beruthiel learned to find her way around the King's House and the rhythm of the household. However, she was a quick learner and soon she found herself with nothing much to do. The ladies-in-waiting chattered constantly about their families and not much else. When she could no longer tune out the din, she walked in the garden courtyard that formed the center of the King's House.

One day while sitting on a bench she made an interesting discovery. A ring she was playing with fell to the ground and rolled away. Searching for it, she found a small private nook. It was sadly neglected and she had to push through a thin hedge to gain entrance. Once inside, she found a table and chairs. It was the perfect retreat from the clamor of the court. On nice days, she retreated there with a book to read being careful to keep the screening hedge intact.

Sitting in her new hideaway a week later, one of her ladies and a guest happened to sit on the bench across from her lair. Instead of announcing herself and giving away her retreat, Beruthiel did her best to ignore their conversation until she heard herself mentioned.

'So this new queen, what is she like? Rumor has it that she is a bit difficult,' the guest commented.

The lady-in-waiting, Lady Merdith, replied, 'Well, she does have her quirks, but so far nothing too terrible. She ignores us for the most part, and the king seems to like her. If anything she seems a bit weak.'

'Why ever did he choose someone from so far away? Someone the court never even heard of; that's what I don't understand,' the guest said.

Lady Merdith replied, 'They say her father is descended from a family of Black Numenoreans from near Umbar and that the king hopes the connection will prove useful in the future. He has always wanted to explore further south when his new ships are ready.'

'A Black Numenorean! What delicious gossip! You know they are supposed to be very skilled in the sexual arts! Perhaps that is why Falastur wanted her.'

'Hush, Lala! Don't breathe that even to me! Besides, it is all rumor anyway.'

Beruthiel had already been riveted by the two ladies words, but now she leaned close to the hedge so she wouldn't miss a single word.

'Oh, pish, I don't care what anyone thinks. I have no place at court nor do I desire one. What I want is to know about the king! Why does he have no mistress? You know very well that the men of the court are constantly chasing women besides their wives. Falastur was widowed for over a decade and I never heard the least bit of tattle about him. I cannot imagine some of the court ladies have not tried over the years to lure him to their beds.'

'By the dozens, Lala, and they still try even with a new wife. He will look at none of them, but I do know he beds the queen at least on occasion,' Lady Merdith said.

' _Sleeps_ with her, or _beds_ her, my dear?' Lala asked archly. 'There is a difference. Do you think that he prefers the men of the court?'

Lady Merdith gasped. 'Do not say such a thing, Lala. He has shown no inclination that way either. This is very inappropriate, and I will hear no more such talk!'

Beruthiel heard the swish of Lady Merdith's gown as she rose and left her friend behind. Lala laughed a tiny laugh and then rose to follow leaving a stunned Beruthiel behind her hedge.

* * *

With her new hideout, Beruthiel developed a taste for eavesdropping. She never started out to be a spy, but the bench in front of her nook seemed to be a favorite gossiping spot for her ladies. Her bedchamber allowed her direct access to the garden and she often went out when the ladies thought she was taking a nap.

Eventually she gave up pretending not to listen and actively hoped someone would stop for a chat. She heard all kinds of inside information that she never would have otherwise. Most of it was useless, but she still found it entertaining. Sometimes, however, what she heard made her ears burn or worse drove her to rage.

Lady Merdith was a great frequenter of "The Bench" as Beruthiel came to think of it. She was the most senior of her ladies-in-waiting and had more free time than some of the others. She also was very fond of gossip. 'Come sit, Sayla. Tell me all the news,' Lady Merdith encouraged her latest visitor.

'Me? My news is nothing to what you must have what with the new queen and all! Everyone at home is dying to hear about her! She must be very fierce,' Sayla whispered.

'Fierce? What makes you say that? If anything I find her rather timid. Always so polite and quiet. And you would not believe how much she naps! Everyday all afternoon it seems. She's napping right now which of course works in my favor!' Lady Merdith laughed.

'Perhaps she is already with child? That _would_ be news; a new heir for Gondor and the king!'

'No, I doubt it. She shows no other signs and she bled not long ago. For all the time she spends with the king, there is no sign of a child.' Lady Merdith added, 'I find her to be an ignorant country bumpkin and wish the king had made a better choice. My own daughter would have served him well!'

' _Your_ daughter? She is a dwarf compared to the queen! I doubt that would have pleased him much. At least Beruthiel is tall enough for him.'

'But she is so unsophisticated! She knows nothing of the ways of the court and protocol and refuses to learn. You should see the way she dresses away from the public. It is scandalous,' the lady huffed.

Beruthiel looked down at her very comfortable dress and frowned. She knew it wasn't quite what the ladies liked, but scandalous? She turned her attention back to the gossip.

'She is young. Perhaps she can learn in time,' the kinder Sayla said.

'I doubt it. You should hear the tricks we have played on her and she doesn't even seem to realize it. We switch pieces of her clothing, or put something in that mess of hair she has and she doesn't even notice. The whole court laughs at her behind her back. Such a waste of a grand position on a dimwit.'

Sayla hated to hear this. She had known Lady Merdith all her life and knew that she could be mean as a snake. 'But why, my dear? Wouldn't it be better to be her friend? And what does the king think when you do such things?'

'We never do it when he will be present, but he is often gone for days at time and we need something to amuse ourselves. Lady Buxter has slowly been making her bathwater hotter each day and yet she has said nothing!'

Beruthiel's eyes narrowed. She had noticed how hot the water was getting but had not wanted to seem like a complainer. She merely waited for it to cool before she bathed. That would now have to be addressed!

'I think that is horrible, Merdith. You have all the experience of age and could teach her.'

'Unless and until there is a child, Sayla, this queen is a failure. The whole town thinks it whether they say it or not. I will not tie myself to her until she breeds.'

'Well, I feel sorry for her then. Queen Gwynad never had a child and they were wed for twenty years. I always wondered if it was all her fault,' Sayla replied.

'Falastur is King of Gondor. Of course it is not his fault!' Lady Merdith stated despite her other conversation to the contrary not that long ago.

'And that is always the way of the world, and I resent it!' Sayla groused.

'Come, my dear, enough of this queen. She isn't worth it!' Lady Merdith said as she led her friend away from the ears of Beruthiel.

Beruthiel sat in her little corner and seethed. Too timid? Not complaining? Bumpkin? She knew her ladies didn't much care for her but to the point of tricking her? She had been abused by her parents all her life. She was not about to put up with it here! Things were going to change….


	3. Chapter 3

Beruthiel's plan started with Lady Buxter, Mistress of the Bath. Since her very first day, the woman had only to see to the filling of her bath and the stocking of soaps and towels. Now Beruthiel paid extra attention to the routine. Buxter would arrive an hour or so before Beruthiel usually arose. The queen would hear her quietly gossiping with the other women who tended her wardrobe. Eventually the menservants would arrive with the cans of bath water and Buxter supervised the filling of the tub.

On the very first day of her observations, she heard Buxter direct the first man to leave his bucket near the fire. 'The queen has complained of the water being too cold. I will add it later.' Beruthiel heard some quiet murmurs from the man and then heard him exit. Several more times servants arrived and added their buckets to the bath tub. The final one was told the same as the first: leave your bucket by the fire.

Beruthiel pretended to sleep until her usual time and then rose. She went to the bath where Buxter was folding towels. 'Good morning, Lady Buxter. I hope all is well with you?' she asked.

Lady Buxter bowed slightly and replied, 'Well enough. My bones ache today, but not too badly.' She bowed again and left the queen to her bath.

Beruthiel noticed that there were two empty water cans near the door. She put her hand on each one and found them to still be quite warm from sitting near the fire. She tentatively put a finger into the bath. Lady Buxter must have emptied the cans only a few minutes before Beruthiel arrived. The water was almost scalding hot; definitely too hot for bathing. She quietly sat as she had for too many mornings waiting for it to cool. Before, she had done it because she had not wanted to cause extra work. Now she sat and plotted her revenge.

* * *

The next morning she listened to the same routine, but this time when she entered the bath there were three pails by the door and her question was much different. 'Did you check the water temperature, Lady Buxter?' she asked with a grim smile.

Startled by the change in routine, Lady Buxter stared at her queen. Sensing a change in demeanor she stumbled as she said, 'Oh, of course, your majesty. It should be nice and warm for your pleasure.' Her face flushed red with her lie.

Beruthiel stood near the tub. Even without putting a finger in, she could feel how warm it was. 'I want you to check it again, Buxter. It has not been right lately.' This time any trace of smile was gone and she stared directly at the woman with a ferocious glare.

'It is fine, your majesty, I am sure!' Buxter protested. She knew perfectly well it was too hot. Her luck had run out for some reason. This little joke had been going on for days if not weeks and she had gotten careless.

Suddenly, Beruthiel put out her hand and demanded, 'Give me your hand!'

Surprised, Lady Buxter walked closer to the queen and put out a tentative hand. Swiftly Beruthiel grabbed it and thrust both her and her lady's hand into the roasting water. Lady Buxter began to screech immediately and tried to pull away. Even though it burned her also, Beruthiel held on tight and thrust the hands in deeper.

Several of her ladies-in-waiting burst through the door at the sounds of the screams. The first one in stopped in horror at the scene. Beruthiel stood half-naked holding a struggling Mistress of the Bath's hand in the steaming water.

'Your majesty, stop! Your hand!'

Something in her words penetrated the red rage in her mind and Beruthiel let go. Buxter fell to the floor and cradled her bright red hand. As Lady Dilmit stepped to help her, the queen said in a commanding voice, 'Do not touch her!' Lady Dilmit gaped and stammered but obeyed.

Beruthiel pulled her own red hand from the water but appeared to feel no pain. She calmly walked to a bowl on a small table and plunged it into the cool water she had prepared earlier before anyone had arrived. Lady Buxter continued to wail from her spot on the floor.

'Please, your majesty let me help her. Do you have no water for her?' Lady Dilmit pleaded, 'why did you do this?'

'No, there is no water for her at least until she confesses her crimes and apologizes. As to why? I will not tolerate such behavior toward anyone and certainly not myself. Tell them what you did Buxter, and perhaps I will share my water.' She rotated her aching hand in the water. It would hurt a hundred times more without it.

Lady Buxter heard the words and finally lifted her head. Stammering in pain, she said, 'I did it, I made the water too hot. Please, your majesty, forgive me.'

'And?' Beruthiel encouraged.

'And I am so very sorry. It was wrong. Please!' she said with her eyes fastened on Beruthiel's water bowl.

'Dilmit get her some water. There is more over there. She turned her attention to the watching group cowering by the door. 'Let this be a lesson to all of you. I am neither weak nor stupid and further 'pranks' will not be tolerated. Now get out all of you.'

The little crowd stumbled out like scared rabbits and Dilmit, Buxter and her bowl went out after them as fast they could manage.

Beruthiel tested the water once again and found it to be tolerable. Slowly sinking in up to her neck carefully keeping her scalded hand dry, she sat back in the bath and plotted her next payback.

* * *

She did nothing for several more days. Her ladies walked on eggshells around her keeping alert any time she said anything or moved in the slightest. Every time they twitched and jumped, she smiled quietly to herself. Lady Buxter had resigned her commission as Mistress of the Bath and fled Osgiliath.

Beruthiel spent time in her nook near "The Bench" and listened to her ladies bemoan and bewail the horrible thing the queen had done. None was more surprised than Lady Merdith. 'I would never in a thousand years believed her capable of such cruelty,' she muttered to Sayla who was visiting once more. Word of Lady Buxter's departure had spread, and Sayla wanted the whole story.

After Merdith had finished, Sayla said, 'But what has happened since? You said that all sorts of pranks had been played. What if she finds out about the others?'

Lady Merdith was very quiet. She had not considered this before. 'Well, Buxter's was rather heavy-handed. How could she not know the water was getting too hot? You can only hide that for so long. I will trust that she does not know of the others. No one is doing anything anymore, believe you me! Well, except for Filia. She is still braiding things into that bitch's hair. Tonight at the reception she is putting in those little trinkets that the whores use to announce their availability. The queen will know nothing of those.'

'I think that is playing with fire. You said that she turned into someone completely different in the bath. What if she learns what Filia has done?' Sayla cried.

'That is Filia's concern, not mine. My pranks have always been very subtle and hard to trace. She will never know the things I have done…or will do!'

Beruthiel could hear the bragging smile that Merdith gave her friend. Her eyes narrowed and she listened to catch every word.

'Oh, Merdith, what have you done and I beg you to stop! You know what they say about the black-hearted Numenoreans and you have seen that Beruthiel can be the same.'

'Yes, I know the reputation, but I will not bow to that one. She merits little respect as far as I am concerned. That I serve one so below me galls me more every day. As for what I have done? Her clothes are what I mess with. A small pin in the wrong place, the wrong color for the wrong event. The pin tweaks and pinches and the colors show the court how ignorant she truly is. When I am done with her, Falastur will see the error of his ways and put her aside. Now come, I must get back before the bitch awakens from her slumber.'

Sayla paused for a moment longer. 'I hope you do not live to regret this, Merdith. I really hope so.'

Beruthiel gritted her teeth as she listened to their departure. 'So do I Merdith, so do I,' she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Filia was up next. Beruthiel didn't understand it. The woman was one of the few even close to her in age and had always been very pleasant. She did Beruthiel's hair every morning and in the evening if there was a social event. It was an easy task as the queen usually wore it in a long braid. Beruthiel liked to have flowers and other small items that sparkled woven into it and Filia excelled at the task. Beruthiel had even begun to hope that someday they might be friends. Now she prepared to put her second act of retribution into motion.

Filia stood by the dressing table waiting for the queen to finish being dressed. She neatly arranged the items to be woven in along the edge of the table. Beruthiel took her place before the mirror and watched as Filia brushed and braided her hair.

'You always do such nice work, Filia. What are you weaving in tonight?' she asked.

Her lady-in-waiting pointed to four white roses and several silver bells. 'These, your majesty. I know how much you like silver and white, and I thought these would please you.'

Beruthiel picked up one of the silver bells. Contrary to Lady Merdith's information, Beruthiel knew quite well what they were. With four brothers, she had seen them among the litter on their tables and had overheard enough to know that they were from whores. 'They are very pretty. I like how they sparkle. It really catches the eye.' She watched Filia in the mirror to see her reaction.

Filia gave her a small, satisfied smile. 'They are all the fashion in some circles, your majesty. Everyone will notice them.'

Beruthiel's heart sank at this proof of betrayal. She had hoped that Merdith was wrong. 'That is very kind, my dear. I appreciate it.'

Filia sealed her fate by not showing one ounce of regret or hesitation as she swiftly wove the damning bells into her queen's hair.

Beruthiel attended that evening's affair with all senses alert. In the past, she had often been a mere spectator. Greeting those she had to greet and aimlessly chatting with those who wanted a word with the queen to further their position at court. This night was different. With Falastur was absent, she sat proudly and nodded regally to all who bowed and scraped before her. Her long dark braid with its bells was prominently draped over her shoulder. The bells glinted and sparkled for all to see. Many of the men and some of the women stared at them and then at Beruthiel. She smiled innocently and gave no response to any of the looks she received.

As the night progressed, she could see clusters of attendees whispering and furtively pointing in her direction. It was obvious what was attracting their attention. At last, one of the women who was not a regular court follower took Beruthiel aside. 'Your majesty, I hesitate to say anything for fear of offending you.' She waited for the queen's response.

'Speak plainly, Lady Mika; I will not hold it against you,' Beruthiel said.

Lady Mika's face reddened as she whispered, 'your hair, your majesty, is quite beautiful, but the bells….'

'What about the bells, Mika? I find them charming,' Beruthiel replied.

If it was possible for Mika's face to get any redder, it did. 'Yes, they are charming, but do you not know what they are? Who they are for?'

Beruthiel wanted to release the poor woman from her embarrassment, but she needed to know for sure about the bells. Innocently she said, 'Why no, Mika. I thought they were just a pretty trinket that Filia found for me.'

'Beware of Filia, your majesty, she has betrayed you. Those bells proclaim your...your...Your sexual availability to men,' she finally managed to stammer out.

Beruthiel lifted her chin and managed to contain the burst of anger that bubbled up from the very bottom of her heart. 'Thank you, Lady Mika. I was unaware of that. I will not forget your bravery in approaching me nor your loyalty to myself and the king.'

Lady Mika curtsied low and then bowed her head. 'I am sorry for you, my dear. Gwynad was a close friend of mine. Your life cannot be an easy one.' Without waiting for a reply, Mika backed away from the queen and fled from the room.

Watching her leave, Beruthiel puzzled out the meaning of her words. It sounded like the late queen had not kept Falastur's secret from everyone. Lady Mika at least knew the truth. In a small way, she found that vaguely comforting. However, that comfort was fleeting. She still had Filia and the bells to deal with. Holding her head high, she faced the crowd bells and all for the rest of the evening.

Later, as Filia undid the traitorous braid, Beruthiel put out her hand. 'I would like one of the bells, Filia. They are so very pretty.'

Filia looked at her suspiciously in case the queen had figured out the prank. It was hard to see how she could not since the entire room had buzzed with the sight. However, Beruthiel kept her look of wide-eyed innocence and Filia forgot the incident in the bath. 'Certainly, your majesty. They were much admired tonight and suited you well.'

Beruthiel gritted her teeth at the double insult and stored her rage deep inside. She would be able to release it soon enough. 'Thank you, Filia. I will not forget this night.' She rose and left her hairdresser staring after her with just the smallest twinge of worry flitting through her mind.

* * *

She had to wait a few more days before implementing her newest plan. It would work best with another formal event. The opportunity arose a week later. Falastur was still absent and a similar reception was planned. It would be the perfect answer to her prior humiliation.

Filia again did her hair, only this time when she was finished, Beruthiel said, 'Filia, I want to repay you for all your efforts. Please take my seat.' She stood and motioned for the woman to sit.

Somewhat nervously, Filia sat in the vacated spot. 'No thanks are needed, your majesty. I am only doing my duty.' The small twinge she had felt before suddenly reawakened.

Beruthiel began to undo Filia's elaborate hairstyle. 'Nonsense. You have done my hair all these months, now it is my turn.' She brushed out the last of the style. 'Close your eyes. I want this to be a surprise!' she cooed.

Filia's heart began to race, but she did not dare to disobey the queen. She anxiously closed her eyes but still tried to see what Beruthiel was doing.

Beruthiel hissed, 'Close them, or I will close them for you!' The hiss drew the attention of the other women who were waiting for the group to proceed to the reception. Filia squeezed her eyes tightly shut and gripped the arms of the chair.

Beruthiel calmly gathered most of Filia's hair to one side of her head and wove it into a tight braid. She then did the same with the rest of the hair on the other side leaving only a small amount in between over the forehead. Then she reached into a pocket and pulled out the silver bell she had kept the other night. This she braided into the tuft of hair.

Filia heard the bell chime as it was woven in and fought to keep her eyes closed. 'Please, your majesty, what are you doing?'

The queen finished and stood back to admire her work. The beautiful Filia now had two ungainly, uneven braids sprouting out from the sides of her head with the little bell perched prominently above her nose where it could never be missed. 'Open your eyes, my dear friend and see!' she crowed.

Slowly cracking her eyelids, Filia stared at her image. Although she looked a fright, she sighed in relief. Nothing had been burned and her eyes still functioned. She had gotten off easy. Or had she?

Beruthiel put her hands on the woman's shoulders. 'Do not ever think you can fool me, Filia. I know all that you did to me last week and on other occasions.'

Filia put up a hand and started to unbraid the large braid.

Beruthiel slapped it away none too kindly. 'Leave it! You will attend tonight's function with your hair as it is.'

'But your majesty, it looks…' Filia cried, 'and everyone will see…'

'The bell, Filia? Yes, everyone will see it and what is more, they will talk and whisper and point and perhaps, since you are not the queen they will believe it. Some men may even take you up on your offer!' Beruthiel dug her fingers deeply into Filia's shoulders as she remembered all she had gone through herself.

Filia squirmed under the pressure and cried out in pain. However she did not surrender as easily as Lady Buxter. 'I most certainly will not! You cannot make me! I will not appear like this,' she challenged.

Had she cried and begged for forgiveness, Beruthiel may have relented but this was too much. She was her father's daughter after all and he had never allowed a challenge to pass unanswered. The queen reached once again into her pocket and pulled out a very sharp knife. 'Very well, you need not appear like this.' Reaching up quickly, she grasped the larger braid and sliced it off.

Filia and all the ladies present gasped in horror. Like most women in Gondor, Filia had not had her hair cut since reaching puberty. It was almost as long as Beruthiel's but now more than half of it dangled from the queen's hand. 'You will attend like this instead, or must I cut the other half off also? It doesn't really matter, one way or another you and that bell will be at the reception tonight!'

'But I cannot. I will be disgraced,' Filia moaned. 'I am so sorry, your majesty. Please forgive me. I will do anything!'

Despite begging and pleading, Beruthiel refused to relent. 'It is too late for apologies and you are already disgraced. Now, we are late. Merdith, get her ready to go.'

Lady Merdith did her best to soothe Filia and tried to help do something with the remaining hair, but it was still a horror to look at. 'You truly intend to do this, your majesty? It will be terrible for her.'

'Yes, yes it will, Merdith, but those who cross me need to know that I do not forgive nor do I forget. I meant what I said when I say I know what has been done to me.' She looked Merdith straight in the eyes with these words and the woman's face paled as all the blood left it.

Lady Merdith heard the threat behind the words and her heart shriveled in her chest. She could not meet this fierce woman's eyes knowing the extent of her own sins. 'Yes, your majesty, I understand.' And she did all too well…

In the end, Beruthiel only made Filia attend the reception for a short time. However, she did make her stand right by her side as she greeted all the guests. Filia wanted to hang her head and hide the bell, but any time she tried to do it, Beruthiel elbowed her in the side. 'The less they see that bell, the longer you will stay!' she whispered harshly.

Filia's head would jerk up for a few minutes and then slowly sink back down. The guests stared at the woman with the bizarre hair and as soon as they passed would turn to their companions and commence whispering. Many of the men smiled and motioned to their foreheads with a wink and a nod.

When the last guest had been greeted, Filia made as if to leave. 'Not just yet, dear,' Beruthiel said. 'I feel a desire to take a turn around the room. You will accompany me and then I will release you. Now hold your head up and smile for the crowd.'

'Please, no, please,' Filia begged and tried to pull her hand free.

'It won't take long. Just think how I spent several hours doing almost the same thing and remember it in the future,' Beruthiel hissed.

True to her word, Beruthiel released Filia after one lap around the room. The woman barely made it. She kept stumbling over her own feet.

'If you would hold your head up, dear, this would go much more quickly,' Beruthiel reminded her. By now the crowd was avidly watching the show. Some of them had a good idea of the reason for the display having been present before when the queen wore the bells.

At last Beruthiel let Filia go. 'Remember this, Filia. I will not be taken for granted or betrayed without reprisals. Make sure your fellow ladies know that too!' Filia nodded and with head bowed quickly ran from the room. Beruthiel turned back to her guests and nodded and smiled as though nothing odd had happened.

* * *

 _Not ALL of Beruthiel's reputation was undeserved..._


	4. Chapter 4

If Beruthiel was surprised when Filia showed up to do her hair the next morning, she did not show it. Filia's hair was all one length now. The poor woman had realized there was nothing for her to do other than cut the other braid off. To leave it would have been a constant reminder to everyone of her night of torment. The short hair might do the same, but at least it was consistently even.

'Good morning, your majesty,' she curtsied as Beruthiel entered. Her eyes were still red from crying and her head remained bowed.

'Good morning, Filia. It is good to see you today,' Beruthiel replied. And that was it. Nothing more was ever said between the two about Filia's disgrace and Filia never again dared to cross swords with her not-so-stupid queen.

Lady Merdith watched it all in amazement. She had been on tenterhooks since the night before. If Filia suffered such actions, what might her fate be? She had arrived exceptionally early that morning to check over the queen's wardrobe to make sure all of her 'pranks' had been removed. However, she still monitored every word Beruthiel spoke and every move she made in case any were directed at her.

Beruthiel was quite aware of her discomfort and smiled inwardly. She had been unable to come up with a suitable revenge based on wardrobe vandalism. Certainly nothing on par with the bath scalding and the hair cutting. She hated the thought that the major instigator might receive less punishment than the other two foolish women. Now as she saw how skittish Merdith was, an idea began to form. She started to test it almost immediately.

Sitting while Filia tentatively and cautiously braided her hair, Beruthiel put a hand to her side. 'Merdith,' she called out.

Merdith managed to not twitch at the call, but it wasn't easy. 'Yes, your majesty?' She hurried to the queen's side.

'There is something wrong with the waist on this dress. It is gouging me in the side. Find another one for me and then check this one. Perhaps someone left a pin in it!' Beruthiel watched Lady Merdith's face.

Lady Merdith all but groveled before her queen. 'Certainly, your majesty. At once. I will have a dress before Filia is finished.' She raced into Beruthiel's dressing room and began to tear through the gowns hung there. _I just checked that dress an hour ago, and I didn't even think I had ever done anything to it!_ , she thought furiously. Picking up one of the dresses that the queen seldom wore, she brought it to the other room.

Beruthiel observed Merdith's haste and smiled to herself. 'I don't really care for that one, Merdith. It is so common and out of style,' she threw her lady's words back in her face.

Lady Merdith bowed and scurried to find another. There were not many that she could be positive were mischief free. Grabbing an unlikely candidate she returned once more to the queen. 'Will this please you?' she asked.

Once again, Beruthiel smiled to herself. Lady Merdith had never before asked what she wanted or worried if she was pleased. Usually she presented a dress and Beruthiel wore it. 'Well, I suppose. I am going to have to get a seamstress in for some new gowns. All the ones I have are getting boring.'

Lady Merdith gave silent thanks if that were true. It would mean that the old gowns could be gotten rid of and no more 'pranks' would be delivered accidently . 'An excellent idea, your majesty.' She and another lady helped the queen into her dress.

Beruthiel then moved to her salon and sat at the desk. Taking up quill and parchment, she began to compose a letter. Her ladies gradually trailed in after her once they had tidied up from the morning's activities.

When all had arrived, Beruthiel made great show of running her hand idly around the collar of the dress. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Merdith nervously running _her_ hands over her already smooth skirt.

'Merdith!' Beruthiel said.

Lady Merdith jumped. 'Yes, your majesty?' Her heart pounded and her stomach roiled.

Beruthiel observed the reaction. 'Oh, nothing, never mind,' she excused her woman. Merdith retook her seat on the divan and continued her smoothing. Almost as soon as she was seated, Beruthiel again turned toward her. 'I am ever so sorry Merdith, but I changed my mind. Could you bring me a shawl?'

Lady Merdith raced to find the requested garment. And so the rest of that day went and every day thereafter. Beruthiel kept Merdith on her toes. She never knew if she was about to be exposed for her tricks. Several times each day Beruthiel would comment on something related to something she had heard Lady Merdith mention outside her hedge. Lady Merdith would jump and shy away only to be relieved when no punishment followed. She began to look a little haggard. Her left eye developed a small twitch.

If Beruthiel had been tempted by pity to stop, that was washed away at yet another session at "The Bench". Merdith had been particularly twitchy that day and Beruthiel had come close to relenting. Now she sat nearby as Lady Merdith and the oft visiting Sayla discussed the latest events.

'I do not know how Filia can stay!' Sayla exclaimed. 'She must have died a thousand deaths that evening. Everyone is still talking about it even now. And poor Lady Buxter's hand is shedding a layer of skin. How can you stand it, Merdith?' She didn't mention the eye twitch but Lady Merdith saw her looking at it.

'I will not let that bitch win do you hear me?' she said with wavering bravado. When she had decided to stay, she had assumed that she would suffer some horrible retribution and then continue on in her position. She had not done anything as horrible as Filia or obvious as Buxter.

Sayla raised an eyebrow. 'Yes I do and so can the rest of the house. You might want to keep your voice down. You'll wake the queen.'

'Wake her? I would like to slap her. All this abuse for a few minor jokes. And why has she said nothing about me? Surely if she knew about the other things, she must know of my little doings.' Merdith was slightly offended that her efforts had gone unnoticed.

'Perhaps she has chosen to overlook them or truly does not know. You should be thankful, Merdith. The queen showed her true nature with Buxter and Filia. Everyone now is certain she is a witch and that her heart is black.'

'I think so too. How else could she know? I just wish she would _do_ something. Look at my eye! It will not hold still.' Merdith pressed her fingers to her left eye, but then the right one took up the movement.

Sayla took hold of her friend's hand and pulled it away from the offending eye. 'Have you thought of confessing and asking for forgiveness? It worked for Filia. She seems alright and still has her position.'

'Never! I will not break to that miserable excuse for a queen. Eventually she will do something horrible to me. Then when the king returns I can beg him for justice. I mean to see the end of her!' Now both eyes were twitching and her hands trembled ever so slightly.

Sayla looked at her sadly and dared to contradict her half-maddened friend. 'I am sorry, Merdith, but I think in the end you will lose.'

'Watch me,' Merdith said.

* * *

And that is exactly what Beruthiel did. She watched. Whenever Merdith looked up or turned her head, the eyes of the queen were on her. Her appetite faded and performing her duties became increasingly difficult. The twitching of the eyes became a tic on the cheek or an even more pronounced tremble of her hands.

'My dear Lady Merdith,' Beruthiel said solicitously, 'you seem rather ill of late. Is there anything I can do to help? Perhaps you need a break from court.'

Her eye twitching nonstop, Lady Merdith denied needing anything. 'It is but a passing difficulty, your majesty. It will dissipate I am sure.'

'Very well, but do not hesitate to request anything you may need of me,' Beruthiel offered solicitously.

It was more than she could take. Lady Merdith, head of the ladies-in-waiting to Beruthiel, Queen of Gondor, fell to her knees gabbling senselessly. The other ladies stared silently at the wreck of a human.

'Don't just stand there like silly geese!' Beruthiel ordered harshly. 'Take her away and let it be a lesson to the rest of you.'

Their spell broken, the geese raced to pick up their fallen comrade. Although no one ever spoke of it in the King's House, they were all well aware that Beruthiel had gotten her revenge upon her third tormenter without lifting a finger.

* * *

Soon after Lady Merdith's collapse, Falastur returned. 'My dearest Beruthiel, what is all this I am hearing about you and your ladies!' he exclaimed even before he greeted her.

'And what have you heard, Falastur? Please sit. You look tired,' his queen replied.

'Scalding, public humiliation and even rumors of madness among your ladies.' He looked over to where her still healing hand lay in her lap. 'I see the scalding at least has an element of truth. How does it feel?' He sat next to her and picked up the offending hand. The surface was tight and shiny as the new skin replaced the old. His thumb gently caressed the pink surface.

Beruthiel pulled her hand away and began to scratch it lightly. 'It itches something fierce but the pain is gone. What did you hear?'

The king told her the versions of events as he had heard them. 'They say you are a witch, my dear and cruel beyond reason.'

'And they are most likely correct, Falastur. Sometimes I regret what I did, especially to Lady Buxter.' Here she laughed and raised her hand. 'I don't think I thought that one through very well.'

'But why did you do it?'

She gave him a summary of her ladies' actions. 'I suffered evil abuse for too long growing up to have it happen here. I know what they did to me. I still see red when I think of it, and since I am my father's daughter I will not tolerate it now. And _why_ did they do it? Because I married you and have not 'bred' to cite Lady Merdith.' She knew this would hurt Falastur, but she was not going to hide the truth from him. 'I would rather be loved, but since that doesn't seem likely to happen, I will take being hated. It is better than being ignored or thought stupid.'

Falastur took her uninjured hand and held it to his chest. He looked at her angry face. Just the memory of her abuse had lit the fire of rage in her eyes. 'I was right, you know when I picked you because I thought you were strong, but perchance this is not the best way. Some are demanding that you apologize, but I see now that in many ways they deserved it. Only promise me no more?'

Beruthiel felt her husband's gentle pressure on her hand and saw the concern in his eyes. 'I promise,' she said, 'for now.'

Falastur asked his next question. 'How did you know all these things, Beruthiel?'

She showed him to her little nook. 'I am very careful when I push through that the branches block the entrance. Merdith and her friend Sayla like to sit here and gossip.'

'So you aren't a witch?' he asked with a smile.

'Nor even have a black heart. There is one thing, Falastur that you should know.' She told him about Sayla and Mika possibly knowing of his impotency.

'I'm not surprised. Sayla and Gywnad were like sisters. However, as long as nothing is known officially the court can ignore it. They have stayed silent all these years and are unlikely to speak openly now. As long as _you_ continue to keep the secret it does not matter.'

'There is no reason for me to speak of it, Falastur. But I did have another question,' she said shyly.

'And?' he urged.

'Sayla also said you might have married me _because_ I was a Black Numenorean. That we are supposed to have certain skills regarding…um…your problem. I wondered if that were true,' Beruthiel managed to say.

Falastur put his head back and laughed. 'No, Beruthiel, I did not. I meant it when I said I chose you for your apparent strength. I have voyaged to many exotic locations and seen many a woman skilled in the sexual arts. They never succeeded in helping me. For what it is worth, I have had more luck with you than anyone else, no matter how small that has been.'

* * *

Her days settled into a solid routine. She spent three mornings a week at the Ladies' Court, afternoons riding her horse and evenings with the courtiers. Beruthiel much preferred the court and the horse to the courtiers. They were for the most part older and had little to say that interested her.

Falastur noticed. 'Have you made any friends, Beruthiel? I seldom see you with any of the court unless it is required,' he asked one night as they lay in bed.

She debated whether to lie and ease his conscience. She knew he felt guilty for her situation. 'No, Falastur. We have so little in common and they are all older than I. Besides, after the _incidents_ with my ladies, I think they are somewhat afraid of me.

'Would you like to send for someone? Your mother perhaps? I know positions in court are hereditary, but you may certainly have a companion of your own choosing if you wish.'

Beruthiel snorted in a very unladylike manner. 'My mother! One of the great benefits of this marriage, Falastur, has been her absence. I could never please her or my father. It was a great pleasure to hear that there would be no place at court for them, and I pray there never is!'

'Is there no one then?' Falastur as always wondered about her life; she rarely spoke of it. He knew of some of the abuse, but that was all.

'I have spent many hours alone, Falastur, and I honestly prefer it that way. The only person I ever cared for is Nanny and while I know she would come if I asked, I think she was relieved when she was told her services would not be needed. Her last letter said she has a tiny cottage with a garden and that she was very happy.' Nanny was indeed the only person she missed.

'Do not hesitate if you change your mind, Beruthiel.' He vowed silently that some day he would see her happy. He leaned over and kissed her. Although it didn't happen often, he did occasionally try to perform. She returned his kiss warmly. Beruthiel always tried to do her part. Deep down she knew he truly wanted to have an heir.

However, this night was no different than any of the others. An abortive attempt that lasted only a minute or less and left Falastur lay staring at the ceiling disgusted with his lack of performance. Beruthiel wanted to console him but never knew what to say. She put her head on his shoulder and held his hand. It seemed to help at least a little.

'There is one bit of good news,' he said finally. 'The ship is almost ready for her sea trials!' Falastur had spoken repeatedly of the ship under construction down in Pelargir. It was the apple of his eye. 'Would you care to come and watch its launching?'

'How wonderful! Of course I will come. It will be good to get away for a few days. I always loved the seashore,' Beruthiel said.

His mood much improved, Falastur told his queen all about his new ship.

* * *

 _A little short I know, but big things happen in the next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

When Beruthiel returned from Pelargir two weeks later, she came alone. With the ship successfully launched, Falastur told her he would be at sea for some time. 'I ache to see how she performs over a lengthy voyage,' he explained. 'A sea trial is only just that; a trial. A longer trip is needed to truly judge her manners!' She thought he looked almost like a little boy with a new toy.

In a way, she was relieved. She would not have to see his disappointment in the bedroom nor would she have to endure the sly looks of her ladies as they waited to see if she was with child. No husband, no baby possible. 'I will keep myself busy with the court and with riding, Falastur. Keep yourself safe!'

Her time was well spent at the Ladies' Court. She enjoyed untangling the squabbles of neighbors and of trying to reunite broken marriages or friendships. Few if any difficult cases had arisen and those that did she passed on to others. Her other enjoyment was riding. With a small troop of guards, she would head out into the woods of Ithilien for half a day or more out and away from the boredom of the court.

Returning from one of these forays, Beruthiel's life changed forever. As they neared the bridge over the river, Beruthiel noticed a man standing at the rail. He held a squirming bundle over the water and before she could shout, dropped it. It plummeted down and landed with a loud splash. He must not have weighted it because when it landed she could see air gathered at the top of the fabric and it floated. The bag drifted for only a few feet before it snagged on a tree limb in the middle of the current.

'Noldin, retrieve that bag!' she ordered one of her escort.

He stared at her. 'I can't swim, my lady, and it's probably only puppies or some such.' She noticed that the others avoided her look or nodded their heads in agreement.

Without replying, she dug her heels into her horse and forced it into the river.

Luckily, it was at a summer low and the current was not too strong. Even so, by the time she reached the sack, her horse was up to its belly. Leaning over, she tried to grab the bag but it was just out of reach. Without hesitation, she slid into the water and finally retrieved it. It was heavy and getting heavier as the water seeped into it. Grunting with the effort, she grabbed a strap on her saddle and urged her horse to the shore. When she was finally able to stand and wade out, Noldin at last came to help her with the sodden bundle.

'Go get blankets and towels, you fools!' she yelled at the other guards who had not moved an inch. As the words left her mouth, she was aware of a young woman running toward her with a basket full of the desired items. Sitting on the ground, she pulled a small knife from her belt and sawed at the rope binding the sack closed. It still squirmed and she could hear pitiful mewing. When at last the rope parted, a very wet cat leaped out and ran into a thicket nearby. Beruthiel peered into the bag and began to pull out kitten after kitten.

The helpful woman knelt by her side and handed her one towel after another. Beruthiel wrapped each kitten and handed in back in exchange for another towel. When the bag was empty, there were ten bundles lined up before the queen.

A small crowd had gathered and was muttering about the strangeness of 'the quality'. Imagine making such a fuss of about a bag of kittens being drowned. It happened all the time. Beruthiel heard the comments and bit her tongue to keep from raging at their heartlessness.

* * *

Uldis opened the oven door and peered in at the baking loaves. Damn. Not done enough to remove from the oven, and it would take more than a few minutes for them to finish. She had so many things to do and not enough time for any. Grabbing a basket, she went outside to retrieve the day's laundry.

As she took down and folded towels, she noticed a crowd gathering at the edge of the river. When she heard a splash, she smiled a bit. Probably another drunk taking a dip! When she had finished retrieving her laundry, she picked up the basket and went through the gate to join the fun.

Nearing the river, she saw a richly dressed woman struggle up the steep bank with a wriggling bag in her arms. ' _Get me towels and blankets, you fools,'_ she heard the woman cry.

Already having an armful of towels, Uldis quickened her pace and pushed her way through the crowd. 'I have towels; let me pass!' Her mind briefly remembered her baking bread. Hopefully, Mirda would return and remove them or Uldis would receive yet another punishment for scorching the loaves.

Kneeling by the soaked woman, she handed her towel after towel as kitten after kitten appeared from the bag. Momma cat ran off as soon as she was released and now hissed and prowled angrily along the river bank not daring to leave her babies. The woman cursed humanity, or inhumanity, under her breath with each new arrival.

When ten tiny kittens had been dried and bundled up warmly, the woman turned to Uldis. 'I thank you for your help. You are apparently the only one here with any sense at all!' She scowled at the guards who shuffled their feet and refused to meet her gaze.

'I was glad to….' Uldis started to say but an angry voice interrupted.

'Uldis! The loaves almost burned again! What do you think you are doing, girl? I have had just about all I can take!' A red-faced woman grabbed Uldis and tried to pull her to her feet.

'The bread!' Uldis cried. She was the baker's apprentice and while she loved eating bread, she truly hated making it. This was the fourth batch she had forgotten in as many weeks. 'I'm sorry, Mirda. It won't happen again.'

'Get back to the shop; I will punish you later!'

Uldis got to her feet but before she could scurry away a voice stopped her. 'Wait, Uldis is it? Retrieve the mother cat!' Beruthiel ordered.

Momma cat had given up hissing and was now meowing piteously to her kittens from a nearby tussock of grass that afforded some protection from the crowd. Uldis shook off Mirda's demanding hand, picked up one of the bundled kittens and approached its mother. 'Here, kitty, kitty,' she said as she held out the bundle. 'Here's your baby!' The tiny kitten let out a loud, pathetic mew. Uldis could tell the mother ached to come but was still hesitant. She knelt down once more and held out the kitten. Slowly the mother cat inched forward, instinct overriding fear. The crowd drew back but continued to watch. They hadn't been so entertained in days.

When the cat put her nose to the kitten, Uldis gently grasped her around the middle and carried her back to the others. In the meantime, Beruthiel arranged the last towels in the basket and unwrapped the kittens. Mom was dried off and deposited in the basket, quite content now that her babies were restored to her care. She busied herself with drying licks of her tongue on each of her charges. The crowd muttered nervously as they noted that almost all were black.

'That's enough, Uldis, get back to work,' Mirda demanded. 'You have managed to waste the afternoon with this nonsense!'

Once again Uldis began to stand, but again Beruthiel interrupted her return to work. 'No, you will come with me,' she ordered imperiously.

'What do you mean, she will come with you?' Mirda demanded. 'She is _my_ apprentice!'

'But apparently not a very good one from what you have said. I will need assistance with these animals and she seems sensible, at least with cats!'

Uldis stared from one to another, amazed that anyone would argue over her.

Beruthiel looked at her. 'Do you want to be a baker or no? Decide now; I am leaving with or without you.'

'But what will I do and who are you?' Uldis stammered.

'You will be my Mistress of the Kittens and I am Beruthiel, Queen of Gondor. Be assured you will have employment for as long as you please me,' Beruthiel answered imperiously.

The crowd goggled at this news. They had recognized quality but they'd had no idea of her identity.

Uldis hesitated for another moment, but Mirda suddenly said, 'Go with her, girl. I hope you will tend to those kittens better than you ever tended my bread!'

Thrilled to be released from the hated bakery, Uldis' stomach churned with anxiety over these sudden changes. She curtsied to Beruthiel and asked, 'What are your wishes, your majesty?'

'Noldin, put her on a horse and find some way to carry this basket.' In short order, Uldis was up behind one of the guardsmen and a pole was run through the basket's handles allowing two others to transport it.

'But those are my towels and basket!' Mirda cried. Losing an unskilled apprentice? Not so bad. Losing a large market basket and many towels? Not so good.

'Noldin, pay the lady,' Beruthiel ordered. Noldin tossed Mirda a most generous settlement and the little group began a slow progress back to the King's House. The crowd was slow to disperse as they told the story of their crazy queen and her plunge in the river to save a bag of unlucky black cats.

* * *

Not all the kittens were black. Momcat was black with four white paws, a white belly and a white stripe down her nose. Nine of her kittens were indeed solid black, but the tenth was pure white. Beruthiel's ladies-in-waiting had been appalled at their arrival. 'What were you thinking, your majesty,' Filia exclaimed. 'Jumping in the river to save kittens and black ones at that? Everyone knows that black cats are bewitched and bring ill luck! You should have let them drown.'

'Get out!' Beruthiel pointed at the door and expelled her ladies. 'I will not hear that kind of talk about innocent animals. And don't come back unless you change your attitudes!'

Every single one hurried out the door whispering about the evil their queen was certain to suffer because of her rash actions. After they left, Beruthiel changed to dry clothes as Uldis settled Momcat and the babies. Beruthiel and Uldis sat by the basket before a blazing fire.

'What do we do now, your majesty?' Uldis dared to ask when Beruthiel reappeared.

' _My lady_ is sufficient address, Uldis. _Your majesty_ is much too formal.' She already liked this girl far more than her ladies. She had insisted on _your majesty_ with them. 'We will see if Momcat can handle all these kittens on her own. My guess is that ten is about five too many and you and I will have to help with the feeding.' She had tended many a barn cat back home. It had been one of the few pleasures allowed by her father.

She rang the bell for a servant and sent to the kitchen for warm goat's milk. When it arrived, she showed Uldis how to twist bits of fabric, dip it in the milk and present it to a hungry kitten. 'We will make sure that each one has a chance with mom since her milk is best, but the goat's milk will help fill out the corners,' she said. She smiled as the kittens fought each other for the best position at mom's teats.

It took a few tries but eventually queen, girl and kittens got the hang of the routine. They still had their umbilical cords attached so Beruthiel knew they were only a few days old at most. 'I wish I knew who threw them in the river, Uldis. I would have him flayed alive!' Beruthiel swore.

Knowing this might be no idle threat, Uldis didn't comment on a suspect. 'People in the village are as afraid of black cats as your ladies, my lady. And nine of them? They didn't stand a chance. Without you, they would have led short, sorry lives I can promise you that! The little bits of white are what saved mom.'

Beruthiel sighed. 'Well, we are going to make certain that _these_ black cats have a wonderful life!' As she said this, she was cuddling the little white one. It seemed to be the leader in all things. It almost always had a teat and Beruthiel had to pull it away at times to give the others a chance to nurse. She kissed it between its ears and returned it to the basket for mom to give it a bath.

* * *

The next four weeks were occupied by kittens. Beruthiel had a room near her bedchamber prepared for Uldis and the cat family. At first they required round the clock feedings every few hours, but eventually they were able to begin taking in food on their own. Uldis was eternally grateful for this development for while Beruthiel was devoted to them when the sun shone, her interest waned in the middle of the night.

'If you need any help, Uldis, be sure to ring for the night servant,' she had said the first night. 'I am going to bed.' Uldis didn't dare ring. Some of the servants disliked the cats already and sleep-deprived servants would not change their opinions. It wasn't all that bad in the end and knowing that they would soon be on their own helped. As a baker's apprentice, she was used to being up early to start the ovens and prepare the bread. Kitten feeding was much easier than that had ever been.

Life with ten kittens was interesting, Beruthiel thought, as she watched them marauding around the room. They got into everything possible and some things thought impossible. Momcat tucked herself up as high as she could get when they were at their worst, only coming down to nurse.

Beruthiel named the white cat Mithril in honor of the precious metal. His coat was pure white with silver glints and his eyes an odd grayish silver. She had never seen eyes like that on a cat. The rest she left to Uldis, but she never asked who was named what. They seemed to be rather common. Soot, Midnight, Coal, Sable, etc and besides, there was no way to tell them apart. They all appeared identical to her.

Even Uldis had to admit she usually didn't know who was who. She thought she knew a few of them by minor differences in size, but that was about it. Only if she examined them closely could she be sure of a name.

Soon the kittens were weaned. 'What now, my lady? Will you find them new homes?' Uldis asked. What would happen to her if all the cats left?

'Of course not, I would never trust anyone not to hurt them in some way. No, they will live out their days here with me. These nine,' she motioned to the black ones, 'can live here in this room and Mithril will stay with me at least until the king returns.' Falastur was reportedly due back in Pelargir in the next few weeks. She wondered what his opinion was of cats.

'When the king returns I will have him issue an edict forbidding the harming of cats in general and black ones in particular. I want to know that my little boys and girls are safe if they roam beyond the courtyard.' Momcat had already made a new home in the stables. It was only a matter of time until the others followed her example. The royal chambers were on the ground floor and opened out into a private courtyard. The kittens spent many happy hours exploring the foliage and tormenting the voles.

* * *

Falastur did not return in a few weeks. He returned in a few months. Beruthiel received word that his ship had landed in Pelargir and to expect him in a few more days. She rousted the household staff to give the King's House a good cleaning and to prepare for a celebratory dinner. It sounded as though he would have many tales to tell.

When at last he appeared, he was suntanned and relaxed. 'Nothing like a good sea trip to put a little spring in one's step!' he exclaimed when he met her. His eyes widened when he noticed the cat draped around her shoulder. Mithril was in the habit of riding there wherever she went but he would soon be too big. 'Now what have we here?' He reached out a finger to its nose.

Mithril stared at it but then decided it posed no threat and allowed the king to gently stroke his ears. 'This is Mithril. I saved him and his siblings from being drowned in the river.'

'Siblings? Where are they?' Falastur asked.

'Around here somewhere I am sure. They are rather hard to miss!' Beruthiel laughed. Even as she spoke, a small herd of black cats came charging down the hall, their tiny feet thundering all out of proportion to their size. The kindle raced past the king without stopping and ran out the door. Falastur turned and stared after them.

'How many did you say?' he inquired.

'Only nine more. I don't think that was all of them, but it was close.'

Uldis came running down the hall. 'Did you see them, my lady?' She noticed the king, but did not know who he was.

'Falastur, may I present Uldis, Mistress of the Kittens soon to be Cats. Uldis, this is King Falastur,' Beruthiel said.

A stunned look crossed Uldis' face as she quickly dropped low in a curtsey. 'Forgive me, your majesty, I did not realize….'

Falastur shook his head a puzzled look on his face. 'Not your fault, Mistress of the Kittens. I have been away far too long apparently.' Turning to his queen, he wondered, 'What else has changed in my absence?'

'Not much other than that I have no ladies-in-waiting and half the servants have quit because of the kittens. They think they are bad luck,' Beruthiel said angrily. 'I told them if they thought that I could most definitely cope without them!'

'And are we coping?'

'Why yes, we are! I have a much simpler wardrobe and as you have been gone, there has been little in the way of entertainment. Now that you are returned I may have to find a few more servants, but I really do not like them hovering around.'

The king gazed on his wife. She _did_ look different. Gone were the elaborate court dresses that had made up the majority of her trousseau. Instead she wore a sleek but elegant black dress that fit her figure nicely. It was laced up the front and he could see it was easily assembled by one person instead of the three some of her others had required.

'Not to worry on my behalf, Beruthiel. I intend to leave again in the not too distant future. This last voyage made it quite apparent that the sea crews need much more practice. We were delayed due to ineptitude and poor maintenance.' In his opinion his new ship had not received the loving care she should have had.

'Very good, I will leave things as they are. I did manage to arrange a nice dinner for tomorrow so that you may be welcomed back properly!'

Uldis still stood nearby not sure she had been dismissed. The queen finally noticed her. 'Uldis, go round up the kittens if you can. I would like the king to meet them in a little more reserved manner if that is at all possible.'

'Yes, my lady, certainly, my lady. I will see if they are in the stable.' She quickly backed away and made her escape.

'Mistress of the Kittens?' Falastur asked with a raised eyebrow.

'A very necessary position, believe me!' Beruthiel replied.


	6. Chapter 6

By the end of the evening, Falastur had heard the whole story. 'You will have a hard time changing people's minds about black cats, Beruthiel. It has been ingrained in tradition down through the ages that black animals in general and cats in particular are bad luck.'

'I realize that. I don't really care if they think they are bad luck, I just want them to stop hurting them for being black. Will you issue the edict as I asked? It may help at least a little.'

'Somehow I doubt it, Beruthiel and it may make it worse. The people might resent it and go out of their way to cause more harm,' he said, 'but I will do it if you wish. I think perhaps you may regret it in the end.'

Beruthiel wanted to cry in frustration, but she listened to his words. He had ruled for many years and understood the common folk far better than she. 'Very well, but I want a free hand to punish anyone caught being cruel to an animal.'

'Agreed, but again I warn you to temper your judgments. Only those who are intentionally cruel merit the worst sentence.'

'I know, I know. I have learned that in the Ladies' Court if nothing else. I am always amazed at the messes women can get themselves into through stupidity or carelessness rather than actual intentions.' Beruthiel learned something new every time she held a session.

'I am happy to hear you have continued with the court, my dear. Some feared you would grow bored and give it up,' Falastur told her.

'Bored? Frustrated, yes but never bored. I only wish that it was easier to determine who is right and who is wrong. I am certain that at times I have made the wrong decision and it pains me,' Beruthiel admitted.

'As long as you try your best, no one can ask any more than that. I myself have made mistakes, only don't let anyone ever know!' he said with a wink. 'Now let's go meet the rest of your herd.'

* * *

With Falastur in residence, the life of the court revived. Beruthiel had done her best to discourage it in his absence, but now the courtiers poured back to curry favor from their king. Even her ladies-in-waiting tried to reinsert themselves into her chambers.

'Out!' Beruthiel shouted at the first to appear. 'You could not abide me when the king was gone and nothing has changed.' Mithril hissed from her shoulder and the woman slunk away.

'Sh, sh, don't let her upset you, my pet. I will get rid of any others who come.' And she did, one after the other.

'Are you sure you don't need any ladies?' Falastur asked her one day. 'You might like a companion or two when I am gone.'

Beruthiel laughed. 'They would never be companions; only interfering busybodies. Remember how they treated me before? I have no need of them. Besides, I have Uldis and the kittens. Well, they are really cats now, but anyway, I have them for entertainment. Don't worry, Falastur, I have never cared much for people and I am used to being alone. I prefer solitude to insincere friendship.'

'As long as you are content, I will say no more.' He thought she seemed happy but felt the need to verify his feeling.

'Actually, I am more content than I have ever been. I like watching the world pass by rather than being caught up in the chaos of living. It has always been that way.'

Falastur cleared his throat. 'And the fact that you will have no child? That still does not bother you?' He had made several attempts with her since his return but without success.

'The only trouble about that is the mean comments I sometimes hear from the people, but personally I feel no loss, Falastur. I mean it when I say that. A child would add nothing to my days,' Beruthiel said. She always cringed slightly when she saw the way children clung and whined around their parents. Patience with cats was one thing, patience with a whining child? She had none.

'That is good to hear. I said it before: I would not like you to be discontented.'

'I am more than content, Falastur. Had you been able, I would have borne your children, but I feel no lack. I sorrow more for you than myself.' Beruthiel knew he felt that he failed his people with his trouble.

'Ah, I realized long ago that it was unlikely to happen. Earnil will be a fine heir. He shows more promise with each passing year.' He shrugged his shoulders as if to rid himself of unpleasant thoughts. 'Now, I will be leaving again next week, but I would like you to come to Pelargir again for while, if you are willing? I can teach you to sail!'

Beruthiel smiled, 'That sounds like fun. Do you mind if Mithril comes along? I do not wish to leave him behind.'

'Of course, every ship needs a cat or two. We can teach him how to sail also!' He was pleased that his queen was so amenable. They sat and planned their adventure for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Beruthiel enjoyed their time in Pelargir. Mithril took to the water as if he were a duck. He became a familiar sight at the bow of any boat he was on and explored the docks from end to end. The town folk commented frequently on the queen and her cat.

Falastur taught her the basics of sailing and said she was quite good at it. 'You have a natural talent. Perhaps you will come while I am gone and work on your skills. I will leave orders for you to have any help that you require.'

'I may do that. How long will you be gone this time?'

Falastur stared out over the sea before he answered. 'Probably quite some time; I want to explore far to the south past Umbar. No one has ever recorded much about those regions and I would like to learn more. The Steward will see that your needs are met,' he told her.

'I'm not worried about that, Falastur. I would not like to see anything happen to you.' He might not be her true love, but she cared for the man who stood by her side.

'I will be fine. My heart lies with the sea truth be told. If I were not king, I would never leave it.' He sighed. 'I have one last gift for you before I leave.' He took her arm and led her further down the dock until they reached a small but elegant boat. 'If you do decide to further your education, I had this readied for you. It is easily managed by two or three people, but in a pinch even one person can sail her.'

Beruthiel looked at the little craft. 'I love it!' Mithril jumped from her shoulder and scampered up the gangplank. He looked back at her and then ran aboard. 'Well, it's official, Falastur! Mithril approves.'

He showed her all the ins and outs of the boat and they took it for a short sail around the harbor. On the way back, he let her do all the work of sailing the vessel. 'See, I told you. Easy enough for even one to sail, but I would prefer that you not go out alone. One can never be too careful around the water. Too many accidents can happen to even the most skilled.'

'I will teach Uldis to sail and we can bring the whole clowder!' Beruthiel laughed. 'That would really set the town talking!'

* * *

After her return to Osgiliath, Beruthiel's life resumed its previous track. She ejected those courtiers that she found useless or annoying. Uldis and the cats were her constant companions at home or around town. On her trips to the Ladies court, Mithril was always with her and frequently several of the other cats tagged along.

The townsfolk were no friendlier about the animals, but they did seem to grow used to the appearance of the queen and her companions. They were certainly smart enough to muffle their comments in range of her hearing.

The Ladies Court was becoming more of a problem for Beruthiel. There had always been cases that troubled her, and she had foisted them off on others. Now however, she got the impression that the other judges' decisions were no more informed than her guesses would have been and frequently seemed worse.

'I wish there was some way to know!' she complained again to Uldis. 'There was a woman today that I think was lying to me, but I couldn't come out and say it in the court! Even a queen should not say such things without proof.'

'Was there no one else to ask?' Uldis wanted to know.

'Not in the short time I have. I suppose if it was a more important case, I could delay and try to find out, but it really was a rather minor matter. But some of them are more serious. If only I could read minds, everything would be clear, wouldn't it Mithril?' She rubbed her cat's ears and stared into his beautiful eyes.

He blinked at her slowly and seemed to agree. 'The cats could figure it all out I am sure,' she continued. 'They seem to be able to get into the smallest spaces. Just imagine an army of cat spies!' Beruthiel said.

'I hate to think how the people would react to that!' Uldis exclaimed. She set aside her sewing. 'I need to check with the kitchen about dinner. Do you need anything?'

'No, I'm fine, Uldis. Thank you,' Beruthiel replied.

After Uldis' departure, Beruthiel continued to stroke and talk with her friend Mithril. She laughed to herself. 'Just imagine, Mithril; my own secret source of information. It would be much easier to judge all these silly arguments that I have to listen to. Right?'

' _Yes, Mistress.'_

Beruthiel's eyes widened and she looked up from the cat. She shook her head and commented, 'Maybe I do spend too much time alone. I am starting to hear things.'

' _No, Mistress.'_

Now her eyes focused on Mithril. 'You really are speaking, Mithril?'

The cat stared into her eyes. ' _Yes, Mistress.'_

'But why now? You have been here for months and I talk to you all the time!'

' _It never seemed important before, but now you have a task that we can fulfill. We will watch and tell you what we see.'_

'Can all of you talk?' She realized that she heard the voice in her head rather than with her ears. 'Can anyone else hear you?'

' _We all can talk. All animals can, but only a few people choose to hear us. Uldis could, but unless there is a need we try to refrain from it. It can lead to problems_.' The cat did not elaborate.

'And you are willing to help me by watching the town folk and letting me know what they are up to?'

' _Yes. You saved us. We would do anything for you, Mistress_ ,' Mithril said with a purr. ' _The folk pay us no mind unless it is to chase us away. We hear many things that no one else does.'_

* * *

The new system worked surprisingly well. Beruthiel would tell Mithril the names of the people in the next court case or two and Mithril would send out the black cats to check on their stories. Sometimes they couldn't help, but usually the folk talked their heads off about their appearance before the queen. ' _Whether they are at home or at the inns, they speak the truth,'_ Mithril said. ' _No one thinks anything of speaking in front of a cat, and often they do not even know we are there.'_ If one of the blacks couldn't get into a particular house, there was usually another cat around willing to fill in the blanks.

For the most part the cases continued to be easy, but the knowledge the cats relayed to Beruthiel gave her confidence that her decisions were right most of the time. A most interesting case came down a few weeks after the cat network was in place. A landlady hauled her tenant before the queen and claimed he had not paid his rent. 'He owes me for thirty-five days of room and board, Your majesty, but he refuses to pay!' the woman complained.

Beruthiel looked over at the woman. Now middle-aged, she probably had been a beauty when she was younger but she had begun to fade a bit. This was one case that the cats had not yet reported on. Expecting Mithril at any time, she stalled and asked a few questions of the tenant. 'Did you agree to take a room from this lady?'

The man bowed low and replied, 'Yes, Your majesty, but I did not agree to pay with money.'

Beruthiel raised her eyebrow. 'What were the terms then?

'I am an artist, and she agreed to take a painting in exchange. She knew I had no ready coin.' For some reason, he blushed a deep red. He held up a rolled canvas. 'I have it here. She wanted a portrait.'

Beruthiel motioned to her bailiff. 'Let me see it.' She noted the blush. There was more to this story she was sure.

The bailiff took the canvas and unrolled it on a nearby table. The queen walked over and stared down at it. It was a painting of the landlady staring into the fire with a patient dog resting its head on her knee. 'This is a wonderful portrait, madam. What seems to be the problem?'

The landlady shook her head. 'It doesn't look anything like me, and I want the money instead!'

Beruthiel bit her lips to keep from saying it looked exactly like the woman. Before she could reply, Mithril walked into the room and jumped up beside her. Beruthiel patted his head but refrained from looking at him. ' _The woman is angry that the artist does not see her as young as she would like to think she is.'_

' _Is that all?'_ Beruthiel thought back. She knew that Mithril could hear her thoughts as easily as she heard his.

' _No, Mistress, she also hoped that he would attend to her physical needs, but he refused.'_

Beruthiel once again bit her lips, but this time to keep from smiling. She had wondered if that had not been the case. The artist was a very attractive man. 'You cannot afford to pay her in coin?' she asked the artist.

The man sighed. 'No, Your majesty. I have sold nothing lately, and this painting is all I have.'

'And you want nothing to do with it?' she asked the landlady.

The woman shook her head vehemently. 'Absolutely not!'

Beruthiel pondered the pair. 'I award the landlady thirty-five days of room and board, minus five days for lying.'

'Lying! I never lied!' the woman protested.

'You said you would take a portrait but now you will not.' Beruthiel motioned her forward and then whispered, 'I would accept my offer unless you would like me to announce to the court the other 'rent' you really wanted. This gentleman has been polite enough not to mention it, but I can tell by his blushes what it was.'

Now it was the landlady's turn to redden. She quickly ducked her head and said, 'Agreed.'

'But your majesty,' the artist protested, 'I have no way of paying her at least not one I will agree to.' He blushed yet again.

'No, you do not, but I do. I will buy your painting for an amount equal to the thirty days as long as you then agree to come to the King's House and paint for me. Bailiff, pay the lady.' Beruthiel proclaimed. The court rustled in astonishment. Paint for the queen? Everyone knew Beruthiel kept mostly to herself. The court was deserted if Falastur was not in residence.

The artist was astounded. 'You wish me to paint for you, Your majesty? I would be most honored.'

'Why, of course you would. Present yourself before the end of tomorrow. Court dismissed.' Without waiting for further reply, Beruthiel stood and walked out of the room trailed by Mithril.

The audience whispered furiously about this last decision. Many were putting the pieces together and sly looks were sent the landlady's way. She quickly collected the money owed from the bailiff and pushed her way through the crowd. How on earth had the queen known about her secret desire? She was certain the artist had not spoken of it. Surely blushes were not proof!

* * *

A footman ushered the artist into Beruthiel's salon. 'The artist Aledin to see you, your majesty.' He bowed low and waited wondering how long the artist would last. The queen was not known to tolerate many unless they were cats.

'Ah, Aledin, was it? Good of you to come,' Beruthiel looked over from where she and Uldis were brushing some of the clowder. 'Uldis, this is the artist I mentioned. He is here to paint the cats.'

'Cats, your majesty?' Aledin said tentatively. He had assumed he would be painting courtiers or even the queen but cats?

'Yes, cats. Surely you have been in Osgiliath long enough to hear of the queen's hated cats!' she exclaimed.

'Well, yes, of course, your majesty. I have heard of the cats. Not about them being hated or anything,' he stumbled. It had been one of the first things he had heard after the warning not to hurt a cat and the reason for such a silly rule.

Beruthiel laughed but not in a pleasant way. 'Two things, artist: _my lady_ is much preferred over _your majesty_ , and do not lie to me. I will always know.' She picked up Mithril. 'Won't I, my dear?'

The cat rubbed its head over her cheek and stared at the newcomer. He saw a taller than average man with rather long dark hair and expressive green eyes. ' _Special,'_ he purred to Beruthiel. Keeping her features straight and continuing to gaze at Aledin, Beruthiel thought, _'Special, how? What do you mean, Mithril?'_

' _I only know that he is special,'_ the cat said again, _'I can say no more.'_ He jumped from her arms, walked up to the artist and rubbed his head against his knee. The man stared for a moment, leaned down and briefly stroked the white head.

'Well, Mithril approves and that is enough for now. You will start with the cats. If I am pleased, there will be other work, you can be certain of that. Aledin, this is Uldis. She will show you to your quarters. Let her know anything that you need and it will be supplied.' She turned back to the cats in dismissal.

Uldis rose from her chair and led him out of the room. 'This way, sir; rooms have been prepared. I am Uldis,' she said with a shy smile repeating the queen's introduction.

'A pleasure to meet you, Uldis. How many cats are there and is the queen serious about portraits of them?' Aledin asked.

Uldis stopped in the middle of the corridor. 'Very serious, Aledin. Never underestimate her love for those cats. They come before all other things in her heart. Please her with these paintings and doors will open, displease her and you will regret it! She can be a hard mistress if angered.' Uldis had only aggravated Beruthiel one time and that had been more than enough.

'Then she is as cruel as they say?' Aledin asked. 'The town folk do not speak well of her. They say she is a witch.'

Uldis snorted. 'They do not speak well of her because they cannot fool her, and she has no patience with them. Someday I will tell you the story of the cats and then you may begin to understand. But no, she is not unnecessarily cruel nor is she a witch. Keep such words to yourself, however. She can be sensitive and she hears everything eventually.' Uldis had seen one of the cats disappear around the corner and knew that Beruthiel would hear about this conversation.

Aledin nodded and wondered what he had gotten into. 'I will do my best, but as I said, I have never painted cats.'

'She liked what you did with the dog and your landlady. She said it showed an honest heart to not try and flatter someone you owed a debt to.' Uldis was also privy to Aledin's dilemma, but she didn't let him know that.

Now it was his turn to snort. 'I suppose I will have to be grateful to that old biddy. Without her complaint I would not be here now!'

Uldis led him up two floors and opened a pair of doors. 'The queen thought this suite may fit your purpose. Please let me know if it does not; I can show you others.'

Aledin stood in the door and stared. The room was huge with tall windows lining one wall. The sun shone in with a pleasant golden light. 'I have lived in many places, Uldis, but never anything like this. It will be fine.'

He was even more amazed when she told him that there was also a bedroom and private bath. 'All this for a lowly artist?'

'If the queen asks you to stay in the King's House, you are hardly lowly. No guests are ever here without the king in residence,' Uldis explained.

'Ah, the king. And what will he think of my presence in such exalted chambers? Or even my presence at all?' he asked.

'King Falastur is rarely home these days. He has many responsibilities at sea. But even if he returned, he would take no issue. He wishes the queen to be happy and has given her free rein to do as she sees fit,' Uldis said. 'Now, I have the queen's permission to pay for any supplies you may need. Do you have anything to bring from your lodgings?'

'A few paints and sketchbooks, but that is all. I used the last of my supplies on the landlady's portrait.'

'You have not sold anything in Osgiliath? The queen said your painting was wonderful.'

'My connections with those who can afford such a work have been limited. I suppose if the queen approves, I may make some now. Do you really think she will promote me?' Aledin asked.

'I hope you did not think she would do so, Aledin. The queen does not socialize with the town folk, be they high or low. She means that she will keep you in residence painting for her and her alone.' She saw the shock on his face. 'Oh, she will not forbid you from painting for others, but you will make few if any connections through her,' Uldis said.

Aledin's high spirits plummeted. 'I cannot only paint cats, Uldis! I mean, there is nothing wrong with them, but really? Cats?' he complained. 'They are so flighty and aloof.'

Uldis smiled a tiny smile. 'Again, Aledin, I warn you. Do not voice any criticisms of the cats. The walls have ears and the queen will not tolerate it. And besides, if that is your opinion of cats, it is only because you have not been around them enough.'

He sighed. 'I will try. I really have only ever seen them slinking around the towns where I have lived. I've never had anything to do with them before; there has been no reason for me to.'

'Well, now you get to meet an entire clowder of cats. Soon you will know as much as anyone in Osgiliath save the queen and me!'

'What is a clowder?' the puzzled artist asked.

'A clowder is a group of cats and a kindle is a group of kittens,' Uldis explained.

'Well, you learn something new every day!' Aledin commented. 'What about you, Uldis? How did you end up a slave of cats?'

Uldis raised an eyebrow at the artist and frowned. 'I am Mistress of the Cats!' she huffed. 'A far better position than the baker's apprentice I was when the queen appointed me.'

'Pardon me,' he said with a rueful smile. 'Let me rephrase my question. Are you ever lonely here if no one visits?'

'Lonely? Why? Being a baker allowed little time for anything. If I wasn't making bread I was trying to sleep so I could get up to make bread! This life is more than I ever dreamed of, Aledin. The cats have been a blessing since the day I met them!'

'I only hope I end up feeling the same way, Uldis. Perhaps familiarity will lead me to change my mind.'

Uldis smiled. 'I am sure it will.'


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few days Aledin and Uldis gathered the supplies he needed to furnish his new studio.  
When they were not shopping, the artist did his best to get acquainted with the cats.

'There are ten altogether,' Uldis explained. 'Nine black and one white. Mithril is the white cat and the queen's favorite.' She rattled off the names of the others but Aledin stopped listening around number four. Like Beruthiel, he began to think of them as Black One, Black Two, etc.

'I will never be able to tell them apart, Uldis. Will you keep track of who has been painted and who has not?'

She laughed. 'I will, but I think as you watch them you will be able to identify a few of them. Sometimes I get them confused even now unless I get a really good look at them.'

Aledin also learned more about cat behavior than he ever dreamed of knowing. Uldis told him that the best time to paint them would probably be in the afternoon. 'Most of them are usually around then taking naps or socializing with each other.'

'Where are they at other times?' he asked. He thought perhaps he should observe them outside the King's House also.

The usually chatty Uldis grew quiet. 'They have their routines in the town.' She said no more and he did not ask. He had begun to suspect there was some secret about these animals but it was too early to try and ferret it out especially with the warnings Uldis had given about the sensitivity of Beruthiel.

For their part, the cats were fascinated with Aledin. They swarmed him anytime he appeared. 'Why do they do this? I know I need to observe them, but this is ridiculous!' he cried one day. He had four or five cats fighting to be on his lap and one or two behind him on the bench he occupied.

Uldis laughed. 'They like you. Either that or they sense you do not really like them. For some reason, cats are drawn to those who prefer they stay away.'

Aledin moved a tail or two out of his face. 'I don't dislike them, but they are a bit overwhelming.' He spit out a tuft of hair, stood up and moved over to a window where the light was better and had no cats.

Beruthiel entered the room with Mithril who made a beeline for Aledin's legs. The cat rubbed against him and stared up into his eyes. The artist reluctantly bent down and scratched his ears. 'I see you are like all the others, Mithril.'

The queen watched the little scene. She was rather jealous of the attention Mithril gave Aledin. She didn't care about the other nine, but Mithril was _her_ special cat. Sharing him with another was not to her taste. 'Mithril, leave him be,' she commanded abruptly.

'Y _es, Mistress, but he is special_ ,' the cat said yet again.

' _Yes, yes, very special. I wish you would explain that someday. Even so, leave him be.'_ Slowly the white cat left the artist's side and returned to Beruthiel.

'When do you begin painting, Aledin?' He had spent the last few days sitting with Uldis and the cats.

'I have begun some sketches, my lady, but it is more difficult than I thought it would be. The cats are always in motion or right in my face.' Even as he spoke, one of the blacks made a leap to his shoulder and stuck its nose in his ear. Aledin tried to shake it off, but it clung to his coat.

' _Mithril, control them, please! He will never be able to work if they are all over him like this!_ ' the queen thought.

Although no word was spoken aloud, suddenly all the cats retreated as one to the benches and chairs about the room. Aledin stared. It was as though they had been ordered! He looked up to see the queen smiling wryly at him.

'There, that's better. You should have much better luck in the future. If not, let me know.' Beruthiel nodded to Uldis and swept back out of the room.

'Sometimes I think she can talk to them!' Aledin exclaimed.

'Wouldn't that be something?' Uldis said with a knowing smile.

* * *

' _Mistress_ ,' Mithril purred, ' _the town folk are upset.'_

 _'Now what is the problem_?' Beruthiel complained. _'They always seem to be in a tizzy about something. If it isn't their miserable little lives what else can it be?'_

' _The artist; they do not like him living here.'_ The thoughts stopped for a most pregnant pause. _'They think he pleasures you_.' If it was possible for a cat to blush, Mithril did. At the very least, he squirmed on the table where he sat with the queen.

'What!' Beruthiel shouted out loud. 'They think _what_?'

The cat hung his head. ' _They think you are lovers. They expect Falastur to punish you both when he returns.'_

Beruthiel shook her head in disgust. 'How petty of them. Just because he is a man and I am alone they assume the worst. Thank you, Mithril. I will have Uldis investigate a bit more. Let me know if you hear anything else.'

The cat touched his nose to hers. ' _Yes, Mistress_.' He jumped down quickly, glad the uncomfortable interview was over. He never knew with Beruthiel. Sometimes bad news was rewarded with angry words or very rarely something thrown with great accuracy.

Beruthiel watched the cat's speedy retreat. She always tried to control her temper, but sometimes it got away from her even around her beloved Mithril. The next time Uldis appeared she said, 'Uldis, I need you to go into the town. It has been quite some time since you had a day off.'

Uldis looked surprised. 'Well, yes, I suppose, but there is nothing I need.'

'You are too much alone here and never take any time for yourself. Do you not wish to meet others on occasion?'

'Not really. This is so much easier than baking and I would have had little free time if I still worked for Mirda,' Uldis said.

'You do not wish to marry? Have a family some day?' the queen asked curiously. She had never thought to ask such things before.

Uldis laughed. 'No, that seems like so much more work than tending to the cats! I have watched girls only a little older than I turn into old women overnight caring for a pack of children. Besides, there is no one who interests me.'

Beruthiel gazed at her. 'Not even Aledin?' He really was a very attractive man.

Uldis laughed, 'He sees nothing beyond his paints and canvas.'

Beruthiel moved on. 'Never mind. I need you to listen to the town folk and find out what they are saying about me these days. I sense that they are unhappy.' She did not go into further details.

'Mithril?' Uldis ventured.

'You know?' Beruthiel asked only somewhat surprised.

'I can hear him occasionally,' Uldis finally admitted. 'I didn't want to say anything in case it was meant to be a secret.'

'A secret only to outsiders, Uldis. You are the Mistress of the Cats. Mithril said he thought you could probably understand him, but I did not say anything in case you thought me insane.' In a way it was a relief to finally admit that she had a talking cat. Uldis would understand.

'But if the cats are spying for you, why do you need me?' she asked.

'Mithril tells me that the people believe that Aledin and I are lovers. For some reason, the cat is uncomfortable with this,' she laughed at the concept. Cats were far more randy than most people and certainly more so than she! 'Also, there are nuances to this that they will be unable to pick up on. They are very good at repeating what they hear but not much good at interpreting hidden meanings.'

Uldis nodded. 'I understand. Market day is tomorrow. It will be an ideal time to blend with the crowd. If I go to the other side of Osgiliath, no one will recognize me.'

'You should wear a disguise of some sort, Uldis. I am sure there are a few gossips that may know who you are. They won't think anything of you being at the market, but they will guard their tongues,' Beruthiel advised.

Uldis thought for a moment. 'I still have a dress from my bakery days. It was my best dress and will look perfect for the market. Just another working girl given a free day by her doting mistress!' She laughed and smiled at the look on the queen's face. She knew Beruthiel never thought of herself as doting.

'Do as you think best, Uldis. You know far more of these matters than I.' Beruthiel had never been to a market in her life nor mingled with the common folk outside of the Ladies' Court.

Vaguely excited by the thought of a day out, Uldis ran off to plan her adventure.

* * *

Uldis started out early the next morning. She hadn't been to a market day in ages and intended to make the most of it. A few of the black cats tried to follow but she shooed them away. 'I'm sorry, sweeties, but you will only rile the locals.' They sat at the gate and watched her go.

She did all the usual things a young lady would do on market day. After visits to many of the booths and a few small purchases, she stopped at a table outside one of the inns for refreshment and a bit of gossip. It was only mid-morning so there was almost no one there yet.

'What can I get for you, dear? Already tired out?' the innkeeper asked.

'I will have some tea, please,' Uldis said. 'I twisted my ankle on the cobblestones and decided it would be better to rest for a bit.'

'Tsk, those stones. My husband is always asking that they be reset. We must get two people a week in here with the same complaint. I'll be right back with the tea.'

Uldis watched the crowd wander by. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood. It was hard to be grumpy on such a lovely day. The sky was blue and the sun was warm. She really ought to get out more.

'Here you go; a nice cup of tea will set you right,' the woman said.

She paused and Uldis boldly asked, 'Why don't you join me? It is such a beautiful day, but I do not know anyone in Osgiliath to visit with.'

The innkeeper had wanted to do just that. She would be run off her feet later and knew to take any break that offered itself. 'How kind! Don't mind if I do. Market day is wonderful for business but terrible for feet. You twist your ankle and I can rarely sit down. My name is Deela by the way.'

'Mira,' Uldis said. 'A pleasure to meet you. I live on a farm so this is exciting for me. My parents have never allowed me to come alone before.' She did her best impression of the country innocent.

For the next few minutes they exchanged opinions on the weather, the price of eggs, and other mindless minutiae. Then Uldis worked her way around to the task of the day. 'What is it like to live here? Have you ever met the king and queen?'

Deela's face lost a little of its cheer. 'No, I've never met either one, nor would I want to. You have to be careful around that sort.' Her eyes darted from side to side, and her voice became quiet.

Uldis frowned. 'What do you mean?'

Deela leaned close to Uldis. 'Falastur is almost never here anymore, but Beruthiel, the queen, there's something not right there.'

'I don't understand. I hear she is very striking.'

'Aye, so they say but only on the outside. Some say she is a witch.' The woman leaned in even closer. 'Watch out for the cats. Some say they spy for the queen and tell her everything we do because she torments them.' She leaned back and waited for the country mouse's response to such a claim.

'Cats?!' Uldis exclaimed. 'I have never heard anything so silly. How can cats…And why would she torment them?'

Deela put her hand on Uldis'. 'Keep your voice down. I know it sounds crazy, but Beruthiel knows things. They say that when she first held the Ladies' Court, she often made mistakes. Oh, nothing serious, but on any given day the town folk knew a few of the decisions were wrong.'

'And now?' Uldis asked.

'Ever since those cats showed up, she has been spot on. I had a friend with a case not that long ago. She was sure she would lose because it was mostly her word against another's. The queen asked a few questions that she didn't answer very well, mostly because she was so nervous. But the queen sat and looked at both of them and then decided in my friend's favor. Said she knew who spoke the truth and who didn't and she didn't believe in lying. The entire time that white cat of hers sat at her side and watched.'

'Well, cats do that all the time. Watch I mean. My brother always loses the staring contests with the barn cats,' Uldis said with a laugh.

'True, but it isn't just the cats. Now they say she has taken a lover with the king away!'

'What? Do you believe that? Does everyone?' Uldis exclaimed.

Deela checked for cats but saw none. 'Not everyone. Mostly the men. We woman tend to favor her more. She may be cold and distant like her cats, but she has done wonders with the Ladies' Court. When a man heard the cases, he usually decided for the prettiest woman or the man if one was involved, regardless of the facts. Now we feel that we have a voice and someone on our side.'

'And the men?' Uldis asked. 'What do they think?'

'Oh, the honest ones appreciate her efforts, but the sly and lazy ones? They resent a strong woman. Call her uppity and snobbish. They are the ones ready to think the worst. After all, just because a man lives in the palace doesn't mean they are lovers. Plenty of women lived in the palace before the king remarried and no one thought ill of it. I think it is because she is smarter than they are!' Deela exclaimed. 'They want us women to be seen and not heard like good little girls.' She snorted with laughter. 'Can't stand it when we outshine them.'

'Is there anything else about her that they do not like?'

Deela once again checked to see that there were no cats around. 'She has no children,' she said. 'Of course the woman is always to blame. They seem to forget that Falastur was married before and the first queen didn't bear any children. Why can the man never be the source of the problem?'

Uldis merely nodded in agreement. This innkeeper was a gold mine of information. Deela once more leaned in close to Uldis and all but whispered, 'There have been rumors for a long time about the king's performance, or should I say lack?'

Uldis pretended to be shocked. While it was not common knowledge, she too had heard the rumors of Falastur's impotency from the household staff. Beruthiel had never said a word. 'What do you mean? Does he not like women?'

'No, nothing like that. He is never seen with anyone male or female. As far as I know, he has no mistress other than the sea.'

'Then why does the queen get blamed?' Uldis asked.

'Probably because of the other reasons: The suspicion of witchcraft, cruelty and the cats. It makes people nervous. They have to hold on to something. _And_ it is easier to blame her than the king. He has ruled for many years and everyone likes him. Beruthiel comes from outside and is mostly unknown.' Deela shook her head. 'That is the way of the world, Mira. Women bear the burden whether they should or not.'

People had begun to sit at the other tables. Deela stood. 'It was nice to meet you, Mira. Please stay as long as you like, but I must be getting back to work. And don't forget what I told you about the cats!'

'Thank you, Deela. Don't work too hard!' Uldis said. She sat awhile longer and watched as the crowd grew. There was no talk of the king or queen. Everyone was too busy enjoying a cold drink and boasting of their bargains found at the market. She was just about to leave when a commotion arose at the edge of the area. The crowd fell silent and many stood and began pushing toward Uldis. She craned her neck and asked, 'What's the matter?'

A sturdy red-cheeked woman at the next table said, 'Looks like it's a black cat.'

'A cat? Why all this fuss over a cat?' She said it louder than necessary because she wanted others to hear.

The woman's companion frowned at her. 'You are obviously a stranger here, miss. No one wants to be around a strange cat in Osgiliath if they can help it!'

Just then a lean black cat walked down the aisle formed as the crowd parted before it. Uldis heard the man say, 'And it's a black one. Those are the worst.' He pulled his wife to her feet and dragged her away from the inn.

Uldis looked at the cat. It looked familiar but most black cats were hard to tell apart at first glance. ' _Sable_?' she thought as the cat neared.

' _Yes, Mistress_ ,' the cat thought back.

' _What are you doing here? I told you all to stay home_!' The town folk edged away from Uldis and the cat and glared at her.

' _You gone so long_ ,' the cat complained, ' _miss you_.'

' _Stay where you are, Sable and ignore me! Now is not the time,_ ' Uldis commanded. She rose to her feet and pretended to react like the others. She began to hear ' _Queen's cat, be careful_ ,' and other things not so nice.

The cat sat and stared at her for a moment then it began to wash its paw.

'We should stone it,' she heard a young boy say.

'Hush, Willem. If it is one of the queen's cats, the penalty is death,' his mother grabbed his arm before he could act.

Willem tried to pull away. 'It's just a plain old ratty cat, mum. Why are you all so afraid?'

Sable turned his attention to Willem. He stood, walked over and sat in front of him before the lad's mother could yank him away. 'Never say such things, boy! You will curse us all!' his mother exclaimed. 'Besides, there are too many. If one disappeared, _She_ would find out who did it.' The woman finally succeeded in dragging her protesting offspring away.

The cat rose and wandered away from the cringing crowd. ' _Please no longer, Mistress. It dinner time._ ' Uldis heard as the black figure melted away.

After a few moments, the people sat back in their chairs but did not relax. Instead they all leaned in and whispered furiously to each other about the cat and the queen. From what she could overhear, Uldis knew the innkeeper had been telling the truth. Beruthiel, her cats and the artist were hot topics of gossip.

* * *

Uldis gave her report late that afternoon. Her face was flushed with pleasure and nervousness. She had spent the rest of the day experiencing the market and had enjoyed it tremendously but now she had to deliver her report. 'My lady, what the cats said is true. The town folk believe you are a witch and are acting inappropriately with Aledin.' If her face hadn't already been red, it would have been now. How did one tell a queen she was an adulterer in the public's eye?

'Is that all?' Beruthiel asked as if that weren't enough.

'They despise and fear the cats, they think you torture them, and they call you barren,' Uldis managed to squeak out. She tried to make herself as small as possible. Who knew what reaction this would cause? Fortunately, there was nothing throwable near the queen. The cats also made themselves scarce, even Mithril.

Rather than exploding in anger, Beruthiel could only stare. She sighed. 'Well, I am barren and they have reason to fear the cats, but to think I torture them is beyond belief. It is good to know where I stand. They hate me.'

'Not all of them, my lady. The innkeeper thought very highly of you and said many of the women felt the same. It seems to be the men who have more of a problem.'

'Well, that is some consolation,' she sneered. 'Thank you, Uldis; I appreciate all you do for me although I seldom say it.' Without another word, Beruthiel turned and left the room.

Her heart beat in frustration and anger. What did the people want from her? True, she kept her distance, but that was all she knew to do. Her parents had isolated her from the world. ' _You must only associate with your equals, Beruthiel. The lower orders have nothing to offer us._ ' Even now she could hear her mother's instructions. The fact that she was queen did not make it easy had she been so inclined, but in truth she didn't want to. She did not like people in general and the great unwashed had nothing she needed or wanted.

She made it to her room before the tears began. Frustrated and saddened at her failure as queen, Beruthiel threw herself on her bed and cried more than she had in years. Mithril crawled out from under the bed to offer her a head bunt of comfort. 'What am I supposed to do, Mithril? I was not trained to be a queen. I was to be some rich lord's wife and have children. Falastur gives me no guidance, no child and I am all alone!'

' _You will always have me, Mistress_ ,' Mithril said.

Beruthiel smiled sadly through her tears. 'You know that isn't true, Mithril. Even the longest lived cat can only last so long.'

' _I will be with you always, Mistress_ ,' he said again. ' _I will not fail you. Trust me_.'

Once again Beruthiel got the feeling there was more to her cat then she knew but did not pursue the matter. 'I will be forever grateful for that, Mithril. In the end, you and Uldis are all I have.' She hugged the white cat close and kissed him between the ears. 'How could they think I would ever hurt any of you?'


	8. Chapter 8

Beruthiel walked to Aledin's studio. Without knocking she pushed open the door. Aledin looked up from his place by the window. The artist had been busy the last few weeks with sketches and drawings of the black cats.

'My lady, how may I be of service?' he asked as he stood and bowed.

'Please, sit. I merely seek a place of peace and quiet.'

Aledin thought that rather odd as the King's House was always very quiet. The cat he had been sketching stretched and ran to Beruthiel's side. She scooped it into her arms and gave it a hug. Mithril made himself comfortable in a sunspot on the floor. Roughly stroking the cat, Beruthiel strode around the room looking at the many studies of cats. Cats sitting, lying, playing, jumping; cats doing everything under the sun. 'When are you going to start painting? You have been working for weeks!' she complained.

Aledin laughed. 'Yes, I have, but I never realized how hard it was to draw a cat especially a black one.'

Beruthiel tilted her head and frowned. 'What difference does it make?'

'Black is a solid color. It makes defining detail most difficult. It will be a challenge to present them in the best manner, and I do not want to waste paint before I am ready.' He saw her frown deepen and hurried on. 'However, I think I will start in another day or two. The cat you are holding is most cooperative and he will be the first subject.'

She lifted the cat up to eye level and looked at it. 'Lucky cat. See that you behave yourself.' She heard a faint, ' _Yes, Mistress_.' Some of the black cats had little speech. She set it back down on the seat. 'Do you mind if I watch? I have little to occupy my time these days.'

The artist heard the plaintive note in her voice. Although he didn't go out into the town often, he had heard the cruel things said about this queen. Aledin noted the redness of the queen's eyes. It was the first time he had seen any sign of emotion in her. 'You are most welcome any time.'

* * *

Her days settled into a new routine. While Beruthiel still rode on occasion, it was becoming rarer. She disliked having to ride through the streets and experience the glares and mutterings of the town folk. Instead, she spent her days in the studio watching Aledin paint the cats. Now that Beruthiel had ordered them to cooperate, he made steady progress.

One day she asked Aledin, 'I know nothing about you. Where are you from?'

Surprised, he looked up from the latest work. Beruthiel seldom spoke and certainly never asked personal questions. 'I come from far away and long ago,' he said with a smile.

'That is a silly answer and you know it!'

'Perhaps, but it is the only one you will receive.' He returned to his painting.

Miffed, Beruthiel asked another more personal question. 'How old are you? Your skills seem too great for one so young.'

Again Aledin smiled. 'I am old enough, my lady, and looks can be deceiving. I have traveled many places and learned much in my time.' He dared to turn the tables and asked, 'What of you, my lady, where are you from?'

Her lighthearted mood evaporated. 'No place and nowhere important, Aledin. I prefer to forget it ever existed.'

His artist's perception detected the pain that crossed her face. 'I am sorry to hear that, my lady. It is sometimes hard to be alone. I did not mean to pry.'

Beruthiel gave herself a mental shake. 'No, you could not know. My past is just that, the past.' She gazed pensively out the window for a moment. The last few days had been worse than usual and she felt the need to talk. If only she could trust him.

' _You can trust him, Mistress. He will not betray you,'_ Mithril's voice echoed in her head.

' _Are you sure, Mithril? I could really use a counselor right now, but we know so little about him.'_

' _He is as trustworthy as any one you will meet, Mistress.'_

' _And you know this how? Like you know that he is special?'_ she said with a mental smile.

Mithril replied, ' _Yes, the same way. I know.'_

Abruptly Beruthiel said to Aledin, 'When you are done with this one, I want you to paint me.'

Surprised, Aledin turned to face her. 'I thought you wanted a portrait of each cat? I am only halfway through the black ones and Mithril has not even been sketched.'

'Yes, yes, I do, but I want Mithril in my portrait so that takes care of him. The others can wait. Falastur will be home some day and I would like him to see something of your true skill.'

'It will take another day or two to finish, but I would be pleased to paint you, my lady. What kind of setting?' he asked.

Beruthiel pondered the question. 'I think something simple. I will leave it up to you. Just make sure that Mithril will be featured prominently.'

'Easy enough, my lady, he is very hard to miss. I should have an idea or two for you tomorrow.'

* * *

Several days later, she arrived to find a finely carved table standing in the studio. It was topped with a velvet cloth and silver candlesticks. 'What do you think, my lady?' Aledin asked. 'I wanted something simple so that both you and Mithril stand out. He will sit on the table and you will stand next to him with your hand on his head. I will put a few more details into the portrait that express who you are, but I do not need them for now.'

Beruthiel was clad in her ever present black gown. 'What should I wear? This?' She waved her hand over her body.

Aledin walked over and looked her over critically. 'Do you have something a bit more elaborate? You are the queen after all! Since you always wear black there is no need to change the color, but perhaps a different fabric?'

Her present gown was of cotton which was easier to keep clear of cat hair. 'I have several formal gowns that I use when Falastur is here. I will have Uldis bring them later so you can choose which you think will work best.'

Aledin nodded and returned to put the finishing touches on Sable's portrait.

* * *

He began his new work the next day. Beruthiel appeared in the gown he had chosen. 'Is this what you wanted?' she said with an edge to her voice.

'Yes, my lady that will be fine. Is something wrong?' She seemed more on edge than ever these last few days.

Remembering Mithril's words and needing a sympathetic ear, Beruthiel's words tumbled out of her mouth. 'The people are the problem! They tell terrible stories about me and yell insults whenever I appear. I grow more tired of it with each passing day!' she complained. For the next few minutes she filled his ears and talked more than she ever had on all other days combined.

Aledin simply listened and nodded with the occasional, ' _How unfair'_ or ' _that was rude_ ,' interjected when she paused to take a breath. He found that when you drew someone, you often drew them out.

At last she stopped. He looked up to see a stubborn look on her face. 'Anything else, my lady?'

'I would skin them all alive if I could!' she swore but then she began to laugh. 'Poor Aledin, no wonder I could not find Uldis this morning. She knew what she would have to face!'

'I have heard worse, my lady. Now we will begin. I need Mithril on the table and you standing next to him.' The cat obligingly leaped onto the table top and Beruthiel moved less eagerly to his side.

'You expect me to stand here all day?' she grumbled, the laughter of only a moment ago gone.

Aledin nodded. 'If you want a good portrait, yes. I can always just sketch you and transfer it to canvas, but I find my best work is done with living models.

Grudgingly she moved into position. 'Like this?' she said as she lifted her hand to Mithril's head.

'For now you can simply stand by him. I will start with the dress and worry about the positioning later.' He was already beginning to make rapid movements across the canvas.

For the next few days, Beruthiel stood as still as possible while Aledin sketched. She attempted a few more times to find out about his past, but in the end he managed to learn far more about herself than she of him.

'Your parents were really that awful?' he asked quietly after she had told him of a particularly harsh punishment.

'Awful? I suppose they were, but I got used to it. I learned to keep my thoughts and feelings to myself. I think you are the first person other than Nanny that I ever told. I even stopped telling her after awhile because it upset her so,' Beruthiel said. 'It was the way of things.'

'That should never happen to anyone let alone to one such as you, my lady.' He was appalled at her life thus far and the fact that it didn't seem to bother her.

'Other than being chosen as Falastur's queen, I am no better than my parents in the end. Look how I talk about the town folk. I have wanted to be as cruel as they on occasion.'

'But were you or did something stop your hand?' he asked.

'Only to those who betray me,' she said thinking of her ladies-in-waiting. 'I suppose it was the memory of how I felt afterward that keeps me from hurting those who are innocent,' she admitted. This man had a way of making her think like no one else ever had and he actually listened to her.

'And that is a sign that you are different. Now, raise your hand and hold it above Mithril's head.'

Beruthiel put out her hand a few inches above the white head of the world's most patient feline. Mithril had held the same position without moving every day. 'Like this?'

Aledin assessed her pose. 'Lower.' The hand moved. 'Too low and move it back a little.'

For several minutes, he tried to tell her where to put the offending appendage but she could not find the right spot. 'What do you want?' Beruthiel cried in exasperation. 'I have put it everywhere possible!'

Aledin put down his brush and tentatively walked over to her. 'I would need to touch your hand, my lady.'

'Well than touch it!' she cried, 'I am not made of glass.'

'It would not be appropriate, my lady,' Aledin commented.

'And just who would know, Aledin? Uldis is gone for the day and would not tell anyone anyway. Put the blasted hand where you want it or we will leave.' Talking of her parents had resurrected too many old memories at one time, and she took her anger out on the nearest human.

He reached out and gently moved her hand to just above Mithril's head. The cat stretched up and brushed against his mistress's hand to offer a bit of comfort. _'He does not mean to anger you, Mistress, and he truly is sorry.'_

Beruthiel barely heard her cat's words. When Aledin touched her, a sharp stabbing thrill had run up her arm. It took every ounce of control that she had not to jerk her hand away from his touch. Long years of abuse had trained her muscles not to respond to her father's blows. Now they reacted in the same manner to a most pleasant sensation. For a second, grey eyes met green in surprise and then each looked away.

' _Did he…_?' she asked Mithril in confusion.

' _Yes, he did,_ ' the cat said.

At last Aledin broke the silence. 'There, hold it right there.' She merely nodded as he retreated back to his easel.

For the rest of the session, Beruthiel remained frozen in her pose and neither spoke another word.

* * *

Her dreams that night were a continuous round of Aledin touching her hand, the thrill she had felt and the look in his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Beruthiel summoned Uldis. 'You must sit with me today when I pose for Aledin.'

'I wanted to run to the market, my lady. Can I join you this afternoon?' Ever since her outing, Uldis had found more and more excuses to visit the town.

'Find someone else to go for you. I grow tired of the harping of the town folk and the few courtiers that are left. I will not have Falastur think ill of me. Your presence should silence at least a few of them,' Beruthiel explained.

'Yes, my lady.' She sighed. Her moments of freedom would be few and far between until that portrait was done!

At first there was an uncomfortable quiet looming over the studio, but Aledin went out of his way to pay particular attention to Uldis. Beruthiel gradually settled back into some semblance of their old routine _. It was all my imagination anyway,_ she reassured herself.

' _No mistress_ ,' Mithril said. ' _He is good for you_.'

' _Why must you say such things, Mithril? You know it is impossible._ '

' _I speak only the truth, Mistress,_ ' the quiet voice echoed in her head.

' _Be that as it may, keep such_ truths _to yourself_ ,' she ordered.

' _Yes, Mistress.'_

Uldis pretended she heard none of these words like the good servant she was.

* * *

The portrait was almost finished. Beruthiel had not posed in days but still kept Aledin company while he painted. Although she tried to stay away, it was impossible. She found it both a torment and a comfort to see him every day. And besides, other than the Ladies Court she did not have much else to do.

Uldis still chaperoned them. She suspected something must have happened based on their behavior and Mithril's words, but she preferred not to know. That way if anyone ever asked awkward questions she would not have to lie.

Uldis had expressed a desire for lessons and the little trio was discussing painting techniques when a footman entered. 'The King has returned, your majesty,' he said with a bow.

Beruthiel rose excitedly. 'Where is he? When did he arrive?'

'I believe he is in your chambers, your majesty; he arrived only a short time ago.'

Beruthiel issued a few quick orders regarding food and cleaning before she dismissed the man. 'I wish I had known he was coming! Nothing has been prepared. Uldis go to the kitchens and make sure my orders are followed. We all get so lazy when Falastur is gone.' Without waiting for a response, she quickly left the room.

Aledin and Uldis exchanged looks. 'I did not think she cared much for the king. She rarely speaks of him,' the artist asked quietly.

'It is complicated, Aledin. In her own way, I think she loves him and he her. I would not get involved,' Uldis warned before she too left the room leaving the artist with his own thoughts.

* * *

'Why didn't you let me know you were coming, Falastur? Everything is a mess!' Beruthiel exclaimed as she entered their chambers. She gave him a hug and stood back to look at him. He was as handsome as ever if a bit grayer.

Falastur looked at his wife. Disturbing news had reached him almost as he set foot on the docks of Pelargir. 'You do not need to trouble yourself on my account. It will be a short visit. I must return to Pelargir soon.'

To his surprise, she looked crestfallen. 'I see you so seldom anymore. Have I offended in some way?'

'You must tell me that yourself, Beruthiel. Even Pelargir is abuzz about your behavior.'

'Oh I am certain they are. The people seem to have nothing better to do than gossip about me! What have you heard? That I am a witch or that I live only with cats?' Beruthiel cried. 'None of that is new!'

'That the house is decorated only in black and white.' He smiled at that one. Their chambers were pale green and gold. The smile disappeared. 'I have also heard that you have taken a lover. Is it true?'

Beruthiel's face hardened and her chin came up as she defended herself. 'Never, Falastur, never! It is true there is a man here, but he is a great artist. You wilI understand when you see his work. I swear nothing has happened between us.' She paused, dropped her chin a bit and said, 'Nothing physical.'

Falastur put his hand under her chin and lifted it back up. 'What exactly does that mean, Beruthiel?'

She pulled away and gazed out the window. 'It means that I must confess to a certain longing, but it will never happen. I would never do that to you.'

'I am sorry I did this to _you_ , dear one. I should never have married again knowing my condition.'

She laughed ruefully, 'No, you shouldn't have, but you _did_ save me. And for that I will always be most grateful and loyal. My fate could have been much worse. I know that from the Ladies' Court.'

The king reached out and pulled his queen to his chest. 'If you truly love him, I cannot stand in your way.'

Beruthiel was shocked. 'You would leave me?' For a moment her heart both soared and dropped in her chest.

'No, that can never happen. But who am I to protest if you and this artist wish to be together? I cannot satisfy your needs!' He paused. 'The only caveat is there must never be a child. And not the slightest rumor of one or of my condition. The bloodlines of the kings of Gondor must never be called into question.'

Beruthiel laughed without humor. 'Ah, now that is quite a trick, Falastur. Many women have tried many ways to avoid that fate without much success. I would not want to take such a risk. I am fated to continue as I am. And besides, I do not know for certain that he feels the same way. All I have is one brief touch and the word of a cat!'

Falastur hugged her more tightly either missing or ignoring her words about the cat. 'If only things could be different. In my own way, I love you, Beruthiel.'

'And I you, Falastur,' came her soft reply.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning as they lay in bed together, Falastur put his hand on Beruthiel's stomach. 'Do you think there is any chance at all?' he asked softly.

She covered his hand with hers. 'I really don't know, Falastur. That is the longest you have ever lasted, and it was but once….Only time will tell.'

'I will not leave you until I know for sure if you are with child; I could not leave until he was born.' He leaned over and kissed her.

'Well, you will have to wait a few weeks for a final verdict,' she explained, 'but I thought you were needed in Pelargir?' She resented the fact that he would only stay if she were bearing a child. _One must be certain of the bloodlines, of course,_ she thought _._

He moved his hand to her cheek and gently stroked it. 'I am. Why don't you come back with me? We can do some sailing. Or not!' he said with a smile and another pat on her belly.

'Even if I am with child, Falastur, I am not made of glass. We can most certainly go sailing. Shall I bring Uldis and some cats?'

Falastur smiled. 'You can even bring your pet artist if I approve of him.' Beruthiel intended to perform _that_ interesting introduction later in the morning.

'I think you will like him. He is definitely talented, and he has been very kind to me. I know I said I was used to being alone, but the attitude of the people is beginning to overwhelm me a bit. No matter what I do or say, they are convinced that I am the source of all the trouble in Osgiliath!' she complained.

He didn't know what to say. 'Times have been difficult over the past few years, Beruthiel, and they are frightened. I wish I could stay and support you more, but the fleet needs me.'

'And you need the fleet. I know how much you love the sea, Falastur, and I would never try and take that from you. I will cope just as I have all my life. Who knows? Maybe I won't be alone for very long!' She doubted she was pregnant, but for once she didn't find the thought so distasteful. Perhaps a child would make the people more accepting of her.

'Why don't I see if we can up the odds in our favor?' her husband said and kissed her more urgently.

* * *

'Falastur, may I present Aledin. Aledin, this is King Falastur,' Beruthiel performed the introduction. Each man eyed the other but without too much masculine attitude from either one. Falastur was interested to meet the one that had caught his wife's eye, but after the last few hours with her he felt much less threatened.

Aledin was just grateful the king had not beaten him upon first sight or ordered his arrest so he bowed deeply and replied, 'I appreciate you taking the time to meet me, your majesty. Would you like to see some of my work?' Falastur nodded and the artist showed him the various cat portraits he had painted. Falastur obligingly admired each one. Finally he led the king and queen to a canvas covered in sheeting.

'You finished it?' Beruthiel exclaimed, 'I thought you l had more work to do?'

'There are still a few tiny flourishes to attend to, my lady, but I thought it would be nice for you both to see it at the same time.' He pulled the sheet off and revealed Beruthiel and Mithril in all their glory.

Beruthiel clapped her hands with pleasure and Falastur gazed at with a critical eye. 'It's wonderful, Aledin! Mithril positively glows.' The cat truly did appear as though a small aura surrounded his little body.

'You glow also, my dear,' Falastur commented. 'My compliments, Aledin, she is most striking.' Beruthiel appeared regal in her black and silver dress. Aledin had them placed before a backdrop of the city and surrounded her with subtle emblems of Gondor.

'Thank you, your majesty I am glad it pleases you.'

At last Falastur turned to Beruthiel. 'Will you leave us for a few minutes, my dear? I have something to discuss with Aledin.'

Beruthiel looked at her husband. 'Of course, Falastur, if you wish,' she said a little hesitantly.

'I do, and don't worry I won't eat him!' he teased.

With a worried glance at Aledin, who tried to look calm, Beruthiel left the room.

Falastur turned to the artist and without preamble said, 'The people are talking about my wife and you. Were you aware of that?'

'Yes, your majesty, but there is no truth to the rumors,' Aledin said.

'Nothing? Nothing at all? '

'No, nothing to concern yourself with, your majesty. I would never betray you or dishonor the queen,' he assured his king.

Falastur looked at him for a moment longer. 'Very well, I will trust your honor and loyalty.'

'You have both, your majesty, believe me. I would never do anything to harm the queen in any way,' Aledin promised again.

* * *

After a few days catching up on governing tasks, Falastur said, 'We will need to leave by the end of the week, Beruthiel.'

'All is ready except….have you decided about Aledin?' she asked hesitantly.

'I think it would be wise to bring him along. Having him by my side should quiet some of the gossip. No one would imagine I would allow him anywhere near you if there were any truth to the rumors. And besides, I have decided that he can paint my portrait to go alongsideyours!'

Beruthiel smiled happily at him. 'That pleases me, Falastur. I really did want you to like him. He is very talented.'

The king smiled. 'Yes, he is. Now, make sure all are ready to depart. Those cats of yours seem to be very well behaved. How will they take to travel?'

'Mithril loves it as you know so I think the others will be fine. If they don't want to go, they can stay behind.'

Falastur lifted an eyebrow questioningly. ' _They_ will decide? And how would you know that, Beruthiel?' He had heard rumors of cat spies also but had disregarded them as impossible.

Beruthiel smiled slightly and returned her husband's look. 'I must confess, my lord, _those_ rumors are true. I can talk to the cats and they obey me in all things.' There, she had said it. It felt good to share this last secret with him.

'You joke of course! How can you talk to cats, and what can they possibly have to say?' he exclaimed.

'Anything and everything, Falastur. How do I talk to them? I hear their thoughts and they hear mine. Mithril said it is because I risked my life to save them but I really don't understand it. As for what they say? They can go everywhere and hear many things.'

'Do you use them to spy on our people, Beruthiel? I cannot say that I approve of such a thing,' he muttered.

'Only for the Ladies' Court, Falastur. I felt so guilty about possibly making a wrong decision that Mithril said the cats could help. I believe I am a much better judge because of the information they provide! That is how I met Aledin,' she said.

Another wry smile flashed across the king's face. 'Ah, Aledin. And where is that going these days?' His heart burned a bit with jealousy, but he also remembered his impotency.

Beruthiel put her hand on his arm. 'We are only friends and will remain so for as long as you are still here and perhaps long after. My feelings about him are quite confused, Falastur. I know I love you, but there is something with Aledin that I don't understand. And besides, he is too honorable.'

'I trust you, Beruthiel. Somehow this will all work out in the end,' he told her.

* * *

It was quite a parade that departed the King's House two days later. A company of soldiers led the way followed by the king and queen mounted on matching horses. Mithril rode in a basket attached to Beruthiel's saddle. Then there was a large wagon with Uldis, Aledin, the artist's supplies and six cats. More soldiers brought up the rear.

The townsfolk turned out in droves to watch them pass. Falastur was his usual friendly popular self. He made great show of frequently touching Beruthiel's hand and leaning over to whisper in her ear. 'Smile and wave, my dear, we want to show how happy we are!'

Beruthiel lifted her hand and waved at a small group of children, but instead of smiling and laughing in response as they had for the king, they cringed back into the crowd. 'They are afraid of the least thing I do, Falastur. I will stay with smiling and hope they don't run in terror,' she said with dark humor.

Falastur sighed. He saw that she was right. It was mostly to see Falastur that the people appeared. Had it been Beruthiel alone they would have kept their doors closed and the streets empty. Not for the first time he regretted ever dragging this woman into his life.

When a rotten apple flew out of the crowd and struck her horse, he quickly ordered a soldier to apprehend the perpetrator. The man was dragged before the king and forced to kneel. 'Why did you do that?' Falastur demanded. 'I will not tolerate dissent of that kind.'

The man, already drunk at midday, teetered on his knees. 'Ain't nothin' but a whore and a barren witch!' he cried.

Falastur dismounted. Grabbing the man by his shirt front, he hauled him to his feet and slapped him hard across first one side of his face and then the other splitting his lip. 'No one speaks of my wife like that and goes unpunished! Now apologize!'

Beruthiel had maintained a stone face throughout the proceedings. She appreciated Falastur's actions, but it most likely would not help and perhaps make the situation worse. 'Please, Falastur, no,' she protested.

The king shoved the man back to his knees. 'Now apologize or face the consequences.'

The man looked up at Beruthiel, blood running down his chin. 'I'll take the consequences,' he growled.

Falastur motioned to one of the guards. 'Take him to the cells; nothing but bread and water for six weeks at hard labor.' He remounted and without looking back spurred his horse into motion.

The crowd watched the confrontation in dead silence and then murmured restlessly at the sentence.

'That will solve nothing, Falastur,' Beruthiel murmured as she followed. 'They will hate me more than ever.'

'No, I am sure it will not, but it gave me great satisfaction anyway,' he said. He took her hand, lifted it to his lips and kissed it.

* * *

Looking back later, Beruthiel thought those weeks in Pelargir were some of the best in her life. The people here did not hate her. They were perhaps suspicious, but not hateful. Falastur spent at least half of every day with her. Sometimes he posed for Aledin but many times they were able to be alone together on Beruthiel's ship sailing out in the bay. She felt a freedom of spirit that she had seldom experienced.

* * *

Aledin began the king's portrait immediately. 'I doubt I will be able to finish in only a few weeks, but as long as I have your features drawn, I can fill in the rest later. It isn't ideal, but I will take what time you can give me.'

'Do your best,' Falastur said as he held his pose. 'When I am gone, will you look after the queen for me?'

The artist's head appeared from behind the canvas. 'Of-of course, my lord. I think very highly of the queen.' A few moments of silence passed and then he added, 'Don't you think that might be a bit, um awkward?'

'I suspect the queen will be most unhappy when I leave, Aledin. But I think that you can make her happy. She admires you greatly.'

His face red, Aledin stuttered, 'I do not understand, my lord. Back in Osgiliath, you told me to do nothing to bring shame to the queen. Are you now giving me permission to…?' His words trailed off but the intent hovered over the two men.

'Beruthiel is far more unhappy than I realized, Aledin. She is all alone and growing bitter. If you are inclined to help improve her mood, I would not stand in the way. I have already told her as much. The only requirement is that there is no child,' he stated bluntly.

Aledin continued to stare at the king. 'I will try and help her, my lord.' His poor mind reeled at this conversation. It was almost too much to absorb.

'Good, good, I knew I could rely on you,' the king said.

With shaking hands, Aledin continued to draw the features of Falastur, the Ship King of Gondor, while his mind struggled with the king's words.

* * *

In addition to giving Aledin permission to court his wife, Falastur took the whole group sailing on Beruthiel's little ship. King, queen, artist, mistress of cats and six happy cats all took to the water one day. Aledin and Uldis happily learned the basics of sailing from the king while Beruthiel made sure none of the cats leaped overboard. She didn't have to worry. They all seemed to be born to sail. Mithril sat near whoever was at the tiller and even lent a paw on occasion.

'I bet he could sail the ship himself,' Uldis cried. 'He does better than I do!'

Aledin laughed. 'They do seem to take to the nautical life. My lord, do you have cats on your vessels?'

'Definitely. Without them, our stores would be devoured by vermin in no time.' He leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, 'Don't tell the queen, but I made it a point to add more for this next voyage. Even a few black ones.'

'Why not tell her? I think she would be happy to know,' Uldis replied.

'Yes, she would be happy about the cats, but she does not want me to leave again. I am counting on the two of you to help her when I am gone,' the king said.

Neither one said any more. They too had seen how Beruthiel had come to rely on the king in just a few short weeks. It was going to be hard when he left again.

'Come on, Falastur, leave those two and join Mithril and me for awhile!' Beruthiel shouted from the bow.

Falastur nodded at his conspirators and went to join his wife. 'I'm coming, Cat Lady!'

Uldis and Aledin exchanged glances. 'I hope he stays for a good long time,' Uldis said.

Aledin shook his head. 'If he lasts another month I would be surprised. That is one man who lives to walk the deck of a ship.'

* * *

Aledin's words were ones of prophecy. Falastur returned to their chambers early one afternoon soon after the outing to find his usually stoic wife in tears. 'What's the matter, Beruthiel, what has happened?'

Beruthiel looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. 'Nothing has happened. It didn't work, Falastur. I will not be bearing your child.'

Falastur sat next to her and took her in his arms. 'We knew it was unlikely, my dear. You shouldn't cry. I thought you said you didn't even like children?' he teased gently.

Beruthiel smiled a watery smile. 'I don't; I have come to despise them, but it was the one thing I could do for you. And now I have failed at that, too.'

' _You_ did not fail; I did. Never forget that. It has always been my fault. No matter what anyone says, this is not your fault.'

'I know that, you know that, but no one else will think that, Falastur. It is always the woman's fault!' she said angrily.

Knowing this to be all too true, he hugged her more tightly. 'You know I cannot announce to the world that I am impotent, Beruthiel. The people must have utter confidence in their king.'

She nodded her head against his chest. 'Even if you could, I wouldn't let you. The people love you. They should love at least one member of the ruling family.'

Once more Falastur tried to bring a smile to her face. 'Oh, they love Earnil, too!'

'I hate you!' she cried as she flung a pillow at him and dissolved into teary laughter.

* * *

Her slightly better mood lasted only a short time. 'I will be leaving in another week, Beruthiel. The ships are ready as soon as the provisions are on board.' They were sitting in the center of a small maze that grew near their house.

'Do you have to go? We have had such fun the last few weeks,' she said.

'A ship in harbor is safe, but that is not why a ship is built, Beruthiel! There is so much to see and do out there; I can no longer delay!' Falastur's voice took on an excited tone as he spoke of being on the ocean yet again.

Her anger flared into a fit of sudden rage. 'And I will be alone again. You always leave me for the sea. I hate the sea, I hate the shore, and I hate the very smell of it!' Beruthiel lifted her hand and tried to slap his face.

Falastur grabbed her hand but before he could reply, they were interrupted by someone clearing his throat. 'I beg your pardon, your majesty. I am sorry to bother you, but they said you wished to see me.'

They turned to see a short, stout man standing there looking anything but sorry.

'Ah, Galden, yes, yes I did. Beruthiel, I want you to meet Lord Galden. He will be the Steward while I am gone.'

As Falastur spoke, one of the black cats wandered over to smell the man. Galden jerked away from the animal and it hissed at him.

'Lord Galden, you do not like cats?' Beruthiel asked with a raised eyebrow.

'They do not like me, your majesty,' Galden said as he stepped away from the cat.

Galden watched as Beruthiel bent down to pick up the cat. He had heard the rumors of her adulterous and outrageous behavior. They had been reinforced by the words she had just spoken and her attempted slap at the king. He filed away her hatred of the sea for further use. It always paid to know an adversary's weaknesses. How the king tolerated her was beyond his understanding. But ever the diplomat, he kept a false smile pinned to his face as she soothed the miserable beast.

' _Not like, not like, let go, let go_ ,' the black cat screamed in her head. Beruthiel tried to soothe it (Midnight, Soot, Sable? She never could remember!) Her efforts were futile and she let it go. It shot out of the maze at top speed.

Falastur stepped into the awkward silence. 'As I said, Galden will be Steward. Lord Mindor has been taken ill and cannot serve. It should not matter; I do not intend to be gone too long.'

Beruthiel knew from his past voyages that Falastur's definition of _not too long_ was very different from hers. 'A pleasure, my lord,' she barely managed to squeeze out the words. 'I must be going.' Without waiting for a reply from either man, she exited the maze in the direction of the cat.

'She has been rather upset the last few days, Galden. I want her every need fulfilled while I am gone.'

'Of course, your majesty, I am here to serve,' the new steward said with a sly smile. He was pretty sure who would really be fulfilling Beruthiel's every need it and it wasn't him.

* * *

'Please don't leave, Falastur,' Beruthiel begged on the last day. 'I find it very difficult to face the people alone these days. I fear what will happen when you are gone.'

'Nonsense, Beruthiel. The people may not like you but they are hardly dangerous! And besides, Galden will see that you are safe.'

'That is another reason for you to stay. Where is Earnil? I do not trust this new steward. Why ever did you choose him? Certainly there is another of the nobility that could serve? Someone I can at least tolerate? Soot has still not recovered from meeting him, and you should always trust the judgment of a cat.' It hadn't been hard to figure out which cat had met Galden. The poor thing still wandered around muttering ' _Not like'_ anytime Beruthiel was near.

Falastur laughed. 'You and your cats! Earnil is far to the north for the foreseeable future. The steward is an honorary position for the most part and it is Galden's turn to serve. Unless there is unrest, you should have very little to do with the man. Keep your little puddy tats away from him and all should be fine.'

'All will not be fine, Falastur. I grow weary of this life. There is nothing for me. At first I thought it would be better than life with my parents, but now I am not so sure.' Her mind wandered briefly to Aledin, but she pushed that idea far away.

'What do you want from me, Beruthiel? To sit in Osgiliath with you and mind the King's House? I have never been that man and never will be. You must learn to accept what life offers you.'

'Life? Life has never offered me anything, Falastur. I would be better off without it!'

His face solemn, Falastur said, 'I have done all I can, my dear. The rest is up to you. I leave early tomorrow.'

'Then I will say my goodbyes now, my lord. There is no need for me to see you tonight or in the morning. May the wind be always at your back,' she said and left him staring sadly after her as she walked away.

* * *

True to her word, Beruthiel was nowhere to be found when Falastur left. She had climbed up to one of the hills that rose south of the harbor. 'Well, Mithril, we are alone again. I have the oddest feeling that I may not see him again.' A sharp pang tore at her heart with the thought. If only he would stay with her, perhaps her life would be different. He was the closest thing to love that she had ever known.

' _I am here, Mistress. We all are_ ,' the cat said referring to the other nine cats.

'And I am quite happy about that at least!' she said as she watched the sails of Falastur's fleet disappear in the distance.


	10. Chapter 10

After Beruthiel's return to Osgiliath, her life deteriorated. Without Falastur at her side, she did not leave the King's House except to attend the Ladies' Court. Even that was almost more than she could bear. Surrounded by her armed guard, she had to ride a gantlet of jeering citizens most of the time. Only if she left early while the streets were lightly traveled did she have at least a little peace. Not surprisingly, it was mostly the men who made her life miserable. The women still appreciated her efforts to be fair in court.

She spent most of her time alone with Aledin. Uldis had gained a taste of freedom in the market and now left to go into the town as often as she could. 'I can stay if you want, my lady. I know you like to watch Aledin paint,' she offered reluctantly.

'It no longer matters, Uldis. The people think I am an adulterous whore so I may as well behave like one. Besides, who will know?' Beruthiel said bitterly. Falastur did not care if she was alone with the artist so alone with him she would be.

'Thank you, my lady. I will let you know of any news that I hear,' she promised as a way of thanking this poor lonely woman.

'Enjoy yourself for me, Uldis. I will be fine.'

Entering the studio, Aledin also questioned the new arrangement. 'Where is Uldis, my lady? Should you be here alone?'

Beruthiel glared at him. 'I am a grown woman and a queen, Aledin, I can do as I please,' she said angrily.

'But what of the people? They were your concern before,' he replied. Although she had never explained Uldis' presence in so many words, he knew the reason.

'The people? I no longer care what the people say because no matter what I say or do, they will think the worst of me. Falastur knows the truth and that is all I care about. I refuse to give up your company because of what others think!' Beruthiel paced around the room and punctuated her words by slashing her hands through the air.

'I spoke with the king about this issue, Beruthiel, and I agree he does not care what happens,' he said obliquely. Neither one had talked to the other about Falastur and any possible relationship.

Ignoring his words she cried, 'Sometimes I think he does not care about anything concerning me!' the queen raged. 'If it isn't about his beloved fleet, it doesn't matter. I am tired of the whole thing.' She flung herself on a window seat and stared out.

'Some men are like that, my lady. They have one love and find it hard to make room in their hearts for anything else,' he said softly.

'Why did I have to end up with one of them!' she raged and left the room without waiting for an answer.

* * *

On another day, a calmer Beruthiel watched as Aledin worked on Falastur's portrait. 'Where did you learn to paint so well?'

The artist looked up and said, 'Oh, here and there. I always had a talent for it and I picked up a few things in my travels. Someone always seemed to be around to show me a few tricks.'

'Where have you been? You never talk about yourself.'

Aledin stared at her with a wry expression. The queen had barely ever talked in all their sessions except the last one. 'As I said: here and there.'

'You are always so evasive. Are you running from something or someone?' she said with a smile.

'No, it is my nature to wander. I think this is the longest I have stayed in one place in quite awhile.'

Beruthiel felt her heart beat faster with dread. 'You intend to leave? When? Why? Aren't you happy here?'

'It has been very pleasant, my lady, but as I said I am a wanderer. I only stay for as long as I feel needed,' he said with a meaningful look.

'Well, we need you. Some of the cat portraits are not quite right and Uldis deserves a painting for all she does for me…' Beruthiel's voice trailed off.

Aledin continued the look. 'And is that all, my lady? No one _else_ needs me?'

Beruthiel reddened and broke eye contact. 'The cats need you, too. Mithril really likes you,' she said lamely.

'I will stay awhile longer then….for Mithril,' he smiled at her confusion.

'Good, good, he will like that,' Beruthiel managed to say.

* * *

Aledin woke with a start. At first he thought it was the flash of lightning that had disturbed him, but then he realized there was something else. Quietly he slipped from his bed. Barefoot and only in his nightshirt, he crept out to the studio. The lightning flashed again and distant thunder began to rumble. Stopping in the doorway, he waited impatiently for the next bolt.

When it came, he was startled to see a figure standing with its back to the windows. It was Beruthiel! She stood facing the unfinished portrait of the king. His first thought was to return silently to his bed, but the next stroke of lightning revealed that the queen had a knife in her hand.

Quickly he ran to her side and grabbed her now raised arm to stop its descent. 'Your majesty, no!' he cried.

Startled, Beruthiel turned to him and tried to tear her arm loose. 'Let me go; how dare you!' Her face was twisted in anger. However in the next moment it changed to a look of sadness and despair. 'Let me go, Aledin,' she said again but without the imperious tone.

'Not until you drop the knife, my lady.' He still held her arm but there was no longer any resistance.

The knife clattered to the floor and her shoulders drooped. 'I can't do anything right. Why did you stop me?'

'What were you going to do?' he asked softly.

'Cut it; slash it; destroy it!' she said venomously. The rage was back in her face.

'But why?' he still had his hand on her arm and the strange spark he had felt before was back. He did not release her.

'Because he left me again, he always leaves.' Tears of anger rolled down her face. 'And I am lonely. I was never lonely before, but now there is no one…' her words trailed off.

'You have Uldis and Mithril,' _and me_ he added silently.

'Uldis! She has developed a taste for town living and is rarely here. Not that I blame her. She still has a chance at a normal life. And Mithril? In the end he is only a cat. The conversations are a bit basic.'

Aledin smiled at that. Although he never heard the cats speaking, he believed in them by now. A crash of thunder made them both jump. His hand tightened on her arm and she finally noticed his touch. Her eyes met his as they had on that first occasion, but this time she didn't pull away.

 _'I_ am here, my lady, Beruthiel,' he whispered. 'I am here for you.'

Beruthiel could feel the energy of his touch racing up her arm. 'You know that can never be, Aledin.'

'Why not? The king all but gave me permission to be with you. Be with me, Beruthiel!' He put his other arm around her and tried to pull her closer.

She fought to pull away. 'I know he did, but we can never….'

Aledin finally achieved his goal and clasped her to his chest. He felt the warm pressure of her breasts against his skin. Holding her tightly he kissed her as he had longed to do for so many weeks. Her struggles ceased as his lips found hers. 'I can't,' she said weakly, 'I can't.'

'Yes, you can,' he mumbled in reply, 'yes.' A tremendous crash of thunder startled them apart. The windows rattled in their frames and Aledin lost his hold on his queen. With one last startled look at the artist, Beruthiel made her escape from the room.

She raced down the stairs checking to see if Aledin was following. Luckily he was not. She did not know what she would do if he was. Slamming and locking her door, she leaned against it and tried to get her heart rate back to normal. What had she been thinking? Not only had she almost destroyed Falastur's beautiful portrait, but she had allowed the artist to kiss her! No, not only allowed it but actively enjoyed it. Falastur had kissed her innumerable times, but they had been soft, sweet, gentle kisses. Pleasurable but not memorable.

But now her lips still burned with the kiss from Aledin. It had awakened feelings in her that she never knew existed. A shiver ran up her spine as she relived the moment. Then reality set in. She was queen and he was not her husband. Yes, she knew Falastur had told her she could be with Aledin, but how could that ever really happen? Her disgrace would be complete if she had a child while Falastur was at sea, and there was no way to prevent it. Was there? Her sole purpose in life had always been to reproduce. She had never thought of it the other way around.

As she calmed down, she realized that the cause of her rage in the first place was all but forgotten. Yesterday's visit to the Ladies' Court had been the final straw. Not only was the crowd jeering, but having forgotten (or no longer caring) about the king's punishment before, they had begun throwing rotten fruit at her! None had struck her personally, but her guards had been continuously pelted.

'You will have to go in a closed chair from now on, your majesty,' Noldin had informed her. 'I can no longer guarantee your safety.' He had looked at her in a very pitying manner and it was that as much as the fruit that had infuriated her.

Gritting her teeth to keep from shouting at the poor man, she had acknowledged his advice. 'Whatever you recommend; I will not give up the court if I can help it.' She had stewed over this latest offense and when she had been unable to sleep had picked up the knife and headed for the studio. Whether she would have destroyed the portrait or not, she would never know.

That thought brought back the feel of Aledin's lips and the heat of his body. Even in the privacy of her own room, Beruthiel blushed. She spent the rest of the night in uneasy sleep dreaming of the man who was not her husband.

* * *

Aledin also had a restless night. He knew now that he would have to tell Beruthiel his secret. What he had suspected before was true and the kiss had confirmed it. He found her with Uldis and the cats enjoying the sun in the courtyard. 'Good morning, my lady; Uldis. It certainly is a beautiful day,' he said aimlessly, trying to judge the queen's mood.

'Hello, Aledin. Are you all right? You look tired,' Uldis greeted him.

Beruthiel glanced shyly in his direction. He took that as a good sign. It meant she wasn't completely disgusted by his behavior. He sat on a nearby bench and scratched Mithril's ears when the cat jumped into his lap. 'The storm kept me awake,' he said. He needed Uldis to give him some privacy with the queen, but he wasn't about to initiate it.

Perhaps sensing his desire or wanting it on her own, Beruthiel said at last, 'Uldis please leave us for awhile. I would like a word with Aledin.'

For a moment it appeared that Uldis would question the wisdom of this request, but then she nodded and rose to leave. After all, they had been alone numerous times over the last few weeks only this time she sensed a change in both of them. 'Shall I return, my lady?'

'No, I will send one of the cats if I need you, thank you.'

Uldis' brain churned with possible reasons for all of this, but she was wise enough not to ask. If she was allowed to know either the queen or the cats would tell all eventually. 'Very well,' she said and left the couple alone.

After she departed they both sat in uneasy silence for a few moments, but then before Beruthiel could say anything Aledin knelt at her feet and cried, 'Please forgive me, my lady, if I offended you last night. I didn't listen. I should never have lost control. I will leave if you command it.'

Beruthiel put her hand on his shoulder. 'Sit next to me Aledin. If anyone owes an apology, it is I. I do not know what I was thinking. First I intruded on your privacy and then I threatened your beautiful painting.' She paused for what seemed like ages and then added, 'And you did nothing to offend me.'

'Then you did not find my attentions unpleasant, my lady?'

For the first time, Beruthiel managed to look into his eyes. 'Unpleasant? If I am honest, it was one of the most wonderful moments in my very poor life, Aledin. I would not have missed it for anything.' Her heart thundered in her chest as she dared to admit this.

'Oh, my lady, I…'

'After last night, Aledin, I believe you may call me Beruthiel!' the queen laughed, 'at least in private.' She put her hand on his and again they both felt the same spark of energy.

Aledin took her other hand in his and kissed each one. 'Then you have thought again about us? About being together?'

Beruthiel pulled her hands away slowly. 'I have thought of nothing else for hours, Aledin, but I still cannot do it. It would be too difficult.'

'Difficult? What do you mean? The king has said he has no objection to us being together and after last night, I know you feel the same as I do.' Now it was his heart that thundered in fear of her decision.

'I have that desire, Aledin, but there is still Falastur's one demand that I bear no child! There is no way to guarantee such a thing as I well know from all the sad tales of the Ladies' Court. I could not shame the king _or_ the kingdom with such an act. And if anyone found out, the people would most likely kill me.'

Aledin knew she was not exaggerating with that last statement. The people's hatred grew by leaps and bounds for reasons he did not entirely understand. 'There is something that may ease your mind, my dear Beruthiel. There is no way that you and I will ever produce a child, and I _can_ guarantee it!'

Beruthiel's mind turned to the difficulties she already had with Falastur. 'You mean you…' She stopped herself before she betrayed Falastur's secret or even hinted at it. 'You do not wish to be with me in that way?' she finished lamely.

Aledin laughed and reclaimed her hands. 'Absolutely not! It is my greatest desire and has been almost from the start. When I touched you the first time, I knew you and I should be together, but I never dreamed it would be possible until the king's last visit.'

'Then how can you promise such a thing? I have met more than a few women who listened to such words and ended up with children!'

'Because I am not entirely human, Beruthiel. Remember how I never answered your questions about my life? There was no reason at that time to tell you, but I am half nix.' He sat and waited for her response. On other occasions this confession had led to a broken relationship.

Her forehead wrinkled as Beruthiel searched her memory. 'But I thought nix only lived near water and that they could be rather cruel. There is no water here and you have only ever been very kind.' Before he could answer, a startled look replaced the frown. 'Is that what Mithril means when he calls you special? Mithril, is that what you mean?'

The cat, sitting at their feet looked up. ' _In a way, Mistress,'_ and said no more.

'Wretched cat. He will never give a clear answer!' Beruthiel complained.

Aledin, not privy to the exchange, now was the one with a puzzled look. 'I have no idea about that, but as for the other, I am only part nix. Very few full-blooded nix exist, and they are the ones who never leave their water. That explains my mixed blood. Since a nixie cannot journey too far from her home water, she usually will mate with a passing man. A nix would do the same, but woman rarely travel unattended so the opportunity does not arise very often. That is what happened with me. My mother desired a child and she met a man who camped by her river.'

'But that means that nix can produce children with humans! There is no guarantee!' If Beruthiel was shocked by his revelation, she did not let it distract her from her main point.

'Yes, it does. A nix is like an elf. I can decide if and when I wish to create life. The same is true of a nixie. If she wishes a child and has relations with a male, she will become pregnant. Only if I desire a child, will I impregnate a woman. You are safe with me Beruthiel, I promise. We will not betray king or kingdom on that account.'

'But don't you have that desire, Aledin? What of _your_ needs?' she asked quietly. It wasn't only about her anymore.

'I have lived a long time, Beruthiel and I have had several loves. One of them carried my child. I have no need of another,' he told her gently.

'Are you immortal then like an elf? Wasn't it hard to lose the ones you loved?' Her mind whirled with the idea of living for ages and loving several times. 'Do you remember them?'

'No, I am not immortal. Long-lived, yes, but not forever. And yes, I remember them. Each was special to me in her own way. They are part of who I am and I would not have missed any of it,' he told her.

'And me?' she asked cautiously. 'What of me?'

Aledin laughed softly. 'Ah, Beruthiel, I think you may be the most special of all!'

She looked into his wonderful green eyes and felt her heart lurch yet again. 'I still don't know, Aledin. I don't know if I can ever be your lover here in this house, this cage. Falastur may not mind but it is a breaking of my vows to him. Part of me longs to be with you, but I don't believe I am ready just yet. This may take some time. Can you forgive me?'

'Forgive you for being honorable? What kind of person would I be if I could not? You must follow your own path, Beruthiel,' his heart ached to hear her words. 'I will wait for you if you ever wish to escape your cage.' He squeezed her hands tightly.

'It is a cage of my own making, Aledin, but also built by Falastur and the ever so hateful people of Osgiliath. Do you know how much I hate them? How much I curse them for what I have become,' she hissed.

He did not have a chance to reply to her sudden outburst.

The sound of a throat clearing made them jump apart. Beruthiel turned to see the Steward, Lord Galden standing there. 'Your majesty, I fear I must disturb you.'

Yet again this lord had heard Beruthiel at her worst! 'You dare to barge in on me, Lord Galden?' she snapped.

He smirked at her with a raised eyebrow. 'The King's House seems rather short of servants these days. I could find no one to announce me, your majesty.'

 _Or you chose to avoid them,_ she thought. 'I have sufficient for my needs. What do you want?' she asked rudely.

Galden pointed at Aledin, motioned to the door and commanded, 'Leave us.'

Aledin looked to Beruthiel. She raised her hand to his cheek and stroked it lightly. 'I will see you later; we still have much to discuss.' The artist rose and after briefly glaring at Galden left the courtyard.

'So it is true. You no longer even pretend he is not your lover?' the steward demanded.

'Would it matter one way or another, Galden? But no, he is not my lover, not yet!' she purred. 'Why have you barged in like this?'

'The people you so despise are growing restless. I have come to warn you to be more careful in your dealings with them,' he said. 'It is not just the rumors of adultery. There is sickness in the countryside and the town folk worry it will reach Osgiliath.'

'And I suppose they blame me for that too,' she said facetiously but was stunned when he agreed with her.

'Exactly, your majesty. As you well know, they believe you are a witch and their fear grows daily. Statements like the one I just overheard will get you killed!' Galden may not have cared much for the queen and her cats, but he did not believe most of the rumors he heard about her. He had come to give her fair warning about the growing situation. 'I have increased the guard around the King's House. You should never leave unaccompanied and then only with those you trust!'

'But I must attend the Ladies' Court, my lord. It is one of the few things that I have left.

The steward nodded in agreement. 'Yes, that would be best. If you hide away completely, they will grow ever more suspicious. However, you will have to be very careful. Leave early in the day and go as quietly as you can.'

Beruthiel said, 'I will do that. I do not want to make this situation any worse than it is. I have to admit, Galden that you surprise me.'

He raised an eyebrow and asked, 'How so?'

'When we first met, I thought you did not like me especially after the cat episode. I think for once that Soot may have misjudged you,' she explained.

Galden stood silently before her for a very long minute. 'To be honest, your majesty, I do not like you, but then I do not know you. However, Falastur instructed me to do my best for you no matter what and that he trusts you implicitly. Anyone who can gain the king's trust to such an extent certainly merits mine. Shall we call a truce?'

Beruthiel smiled. 'Truce, Galden, and please know that no matter what you may have seen or heard, the king understands my…. situation.' She couldn't say outright that the king approved of her and the artist, but she hoped was Galden smart enough to put the pieces together.

It appeared that he was for he nodded again and said, 'I will keep that in mind, your majesty. I have some understanding of that _situation_ myself.' And that was as close as he would ever come to admitting any awareness of Falastur's difficulties. 'Do not hesitate to ask for help, your majesty. We must not let a small fire become an inferno.'

Beruthiel nodded. 'And do not hesitate to point out if I am being more foolish than I already am, Galden. I was never trained to be a queen and I will listen to any advice you care to give. I may not take it, but I will listen!'

Galden smiled and bowed. 'And that is all I ask, your majesty.'


	11. Chapter 11

Beruthiel and Aledin enjoyed the halcyon days of that summer. He was ever the gentleman, respecting her request that they step back from any further overly intimate contact. Instead, they talked and shared their lives quietly in the courtyard of the King's House. Beruthiel basked in the glow of someone actually caring for her. No, not just caring about her, loving her. Each day became something to be looked forward to rather than endured.

'Where would we go, my love, if we were together?' she asked one day.

Aledin leaned back against his lounge chair and thought for a moment. 'We will go south. I know of places that I think you will like. Warm sun and few people, an island of our own where the cats will rule and all others are banished. And if we tire of it, we can sail West to the Undying Lands.'

'But they say that is forbidden!' Beruthiel cried.

'They say that about a lot of things, my dear but you never know until you try,' he said with a whimsical smile.

* * *

On yet another day, Beruthiel said, 'I have told you my sorry tale, Aledin, now you must tell me yours.'

The artist spent the next few days telling her of his lives, loves and adventures. 'And what became of your child? Did you ever see her?'

Aledin smiled sadly. 'She inherited more of her mother than myself and lived the lifespan of a human. I was with her and her mother for as long as they lived. After they passed away, I became the traveler that I am today.'

'And you truly do not want another child?' Beruthiel asked.

He shook his head. 'While I adored my family, it was very hard to watch them grow old while I remained mostly unchanged. I do not wish to do that again. Once was enough.'

'But I will grow old someday, Aledin. My life will be longer because of my Numenorean blood but not forever. I will die.'

'And when you die, Beruthiel, my life will draw to a close also. I am actually quite old even for a nix and it will be time. That is why you are so special to me; one last chance at love!' He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. Once more they felt the spark of energy flash between them.

'I love when that happens, Aledin. Will it be that way when we can truly be together?' she asked shyly.

The artist put his arms around her and hugged her close intensifying the sensation. 'It will be the most amazing thing either of us will ever feel,' he assured her.

* * *

One afternoon, following yet another pleasant day in the garden, Beruthiel took Aledin's hand. 'I have reached a decision.'

The artist heard a note of excitement in his queen's voice. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. 'I hope it is good news for me, for us.'

Beruthiel smiled. 'I believe it is although once again it will require patience. I have decided that when Falastur returns, I will ask him to free me from this marriage. I want to be with you entirely; not shared with someone else. I refuse to hide any longer.'

'Not quite the decision I was hoping for, my dear,' he said with a rakish leer, 'but certainly a more satisfactory one in the end.'

'So you are willing to be patient? I have no idea when the king will return. It could be months more,' she said sadly, 'but it is the only way for me. I must be free.'

'Of course I will be patient, Beruthiel. You have waited all your life for happiness. I can wait a few months more. But are you sure he will let you go? He could have done that when he first found out about your feelings for me.'

'I never asked him, Aledin, and at that point I didn't even contemplate it. This was all too new. We had only ever touched the one time and I did not know of your feelings nor understood mine. I can only hope that once I confess to him, he will agree. In the long run he will be better off. The people hate me and he will be able to spend as much time with his fleet as he desires without worrying about me or feeling guilty.'

'And if he does not free you?'

'I will worry about that when the time comes, but I must give him the chance to make that decision. He has been nothing but kind to me and I must respect my vows if at all possible. However, I make you this promise: Should he not return or if he refuses to let me go, we _will_ be together at some point. I will not devote my life any further to a lost cause.' She leaned over and kissed him with more passion than she had ever allowed herself to show before other then the night of the storm.

After a pleasantly arousing interlude, he broke away and murmured, 'You must excuse me, dear one. I have to run and get a few supplies before it gets dark. I have a few more touch-ups on the two portraits and then I can get back to painting cats.'

Beruthiel sighed contently. 'Alright, if you insist, only don't be too long. I have ordered a very special dinner out under the stars.'

'With that kind of reward, I will run all the way!' He gave her one last kiss and walked away humming a happy tune. Not only did he need art supplies, but he feared if the kissing had continued in such a manner all his promises to behave would have flown away with the breeze.

* * *

'Oh, Mithril, it feels good to have finally made a decision! I hope Aledin doesn't delay,' the queen said to her cat.

Mithril raised one sleepy eyelid and gazed at his mistress. Suddenly as if poked with a stick, he leaped to his feet. Without saying a word, he dashed out of the courtyard leaving Beruthiel to ponder once again the odd manners of cats.

Mithril raced out of the King's House following the scent trail of the Master _._ For some reason he felt compelled to follow the artist. His cat senses were on full alert. The very air told him that something was about to happen, and he needed to be there. His feet carried him silently down the streets of Osgiliath.

* * *

Aledin collected his pack and left the King's House. It was later than he had expected and the streets were sparsely populated, but he knew that the storekeeper would be more than happy to stay late to fill his order. Beruthiel's commissions required a lot of supplies. Whistling contentedly, he entered the alley he usually took to reach the shop. He was halfway through when the man attacked him from behind. He felt a hand grab his pack and try to pull it off.

'Stop, wait! What…' he cried.

'Give it to me!' the man said with another tug, 'or I'll cut you!' He brandished a wicked looking dagger near Aledin's face.

Knowing there was nothing of real value in the pack, Aledin lifted his arms to let it slide off. However, the thief thought he was trying to fight back and punched him in the side of his head. 'Told you I'll cut you!' he exclaimed.

Once more the artist tried to free himself of the pack. 'Take it, take it,' he cried.

'Shut up, you. Bill, where are you? He's struggling!' the thief called out.

An unseen conspirator replied, 'Hush it up, Tild. Someone will hear. Put an end to it!' Another man came up in front of Aledin and struck him in the face and forced him back into his accomplice's arms.

Instinct kicked in and Aledin began to fight in earnest. These two were not going to spare him. 'Oh ho, this one is feisty,' Tild said. He used the dagger to try and slice through the straps on the pack and cut into skin as well. Aledin screamed in pain.

Suddenly out of the darkness a white blur appeared and leaped onto Bill. Mithril dug all his claws into the thug's back and hung on for dear life. Now it was Bill's turn to scream. 'What is it? Get it off, get it off!' he cried. Spinning in a tight circle he finally managed to fling Mithril off his back, but the cat immediately jumped at Tild's hand and clamped his teeth down. More screaming ensued.

'It's one of the witch's cats! The one that is always with her! Get the bag and get out of here,' Bill yelled.

Now a bleeding Aledin rejoined the fray. He lunged at Tild and tried to get past him and out of the alley. But even as he made his move, Tild raised his dagger and plunged it into the artist's chest. Aledin let out a gasp of surprise and stared at the knife. He sank to his knees grasping the hilt. Tild grabbed the bloody pack and sprinted out of the alley. Bill rid himself of Mithril and a few inches of skin and followed quickly behind.

When Mithril recovered from his last fling into a garbage pile, he rushed to Aledin. The man lay gasping on his side, blood pooling on the ground. Mithril pushed his nose into his face and meowed. Aledin's eyes opened halfway and he looked at the cat. 'Ah, Mithril, a very timely arrival.' His voice was faint and his breathing ragged. He raised a bloody hand and rested it on Mithril's back.

' _I am here for you, Master,'_ He heard a voice whisper in his head. He wanted to express his astonishment at a talking to a cat but there was no time to waste.

'You must tell her, Mithril, that I love her and always will. Take care of her; she will be all alone now.' He wasn't sure if he spoke aloud or thought it, but the cat seemed to understand.

' _Yes, Master, I will.'_

'Come closer, Mithril. I need you to help me.' The cat once more put his head near the artist's and sat on the blood-soaked pavement. 'It won't be long now. Put your nose to mine.' The cat did as asked and sat as still as a statue. Aledin's breaths grew shorter and further apart. 'You must tell her. I will be there when the time is right.' His last breath sighed out of his body and his eyes closed.

Anyone watching the drama being played out would have noticed a green mist rise from the artist's body and surround the white cat waiting faithfully by his side. Mithril lifted his head and took in a deep breath of his own. Slowly the mist seemed to disappear into the cat.

For a few moments, Mithril watched as scenes of Aledin's life play out in his mind before they faded away. ' _I will remember, Master, when the time is right.'_ The cat backed away from the corpse. Even as he turned to leave there was the sound as if water was rushing to the sea. Mithril looked back one last time to witness Aledin's body dissolving and disappearing between the cobblestones of the street leaving nothing but blood-soaked fabric and a pair of shoes behind.

* * *

Beruthiel arrived in the courtyard just as the servants put the final touches to the elegant dinner service and began to light the lanterns. She wondered what could have happened to her artist. It wasn't that far to the shops in Osgiliath and she knew that Aledin would hurry. Or at least she hoped he would!

A slight chill accompanied the setting of the sun and she went to her bedchamber to retrieve a shawl. As she picked it up, Mithril limped in through the door. _'Mistress, oh Mistress, I tried to help.'_

'Mithril, what have you been up to? You're filthy!' Her normally dazzling white cat was covered in some sort of brownish goo. The cat came and sat at her feet, his head hanging down.

' _I hurt, Mistress. They were very cruel. I could not stop them.'_

Beruthiel bent down to scoop up her loyal friend. Halfway down, she stopped in shock. The 'brown filth' was blood and there was a distinct handprint on the cat's back. Continuing her original action, she picked up Mithril. He lifted his head and stared at her face. Confusion made the queen almost drop him. Mithril's beautiful silver grey eyes were now a bright emerald green.

'Who did you try to stop and what happened to your eyes, precious!' she cried.

 _The men, the evil men. The ones who hurt the Master.'_

At first Beruthiel was more confused than ever, but then she remembered that the cats had begun to refer to Aledin as the Master. She had thought it very endearing at the time and another sign that they were meant to be together. 'Aledin? Something has happened to Aledin? Where is he? Show me, Mithril, I must go to him!'

 _Gone, Mistress, gone. I could not stop them,'_ the poor animal repeated.

'Gone where, please Mithril, for once speak plainly!'

' _Dead. He is dead. They killed him. I could not save him,'_ was the blunt reply.

Beruthiel fell back onto the bed, the cat still grasped in her arms. 'No, you are mistaken. He went to the shop for some paint. He will be back in just another moment. We are to have a very nice dinner. Please Mithril, tell me you are mistaken! He isn't gone. He _can't_ be gone.'

Mithril stared at her with his newly green eyes. _'He is gone, Mistress. He told me that he loves you. He will return when the time is right.'_

'How can he return if he is dead? You do mean that he is dead, right? He didn't just leave the city?' She grabbed at this straw. The cats were not always clear with their thoughts.

' _No, Mistress, he did not leave the city. He is gone. I am his vessel.'_

'What does that mean?' she cried in frustration and grief. She wanted to shake Mithril and get him to speak in some way she could understand.

' _He sleeps. I am his vessel,'_ was all she could get out of the cat. ' _I hurt, Mistress,'_ he said in a plaintive voice.

Beruthiel loosened her grip. 'I am sorry, Mithril, I didn't mean to hurt you. You-you're sure he is dead?' Her mind still refused to accept the idea.

' _Gone. He is gone for now. They stabbed him. I am his vessel.'_

The queen asked him in every way she could think of, but she could get no other words from the cat. The word 'stabbed' and 'gone' drove themselves into her brain. 'But he can't be gone. We were going to have dinner….' Tears began to fall down her cheeks and once again she hugged the cat, more gently this time.

As the knowledge that Aledin was gone sank in, something broke inside. All the years of abuse; a marriage not a marriage; the dislike even hatred of the people; and now the death of the one who had made such a difference in her life all crashed in on her. She began to cry and sob uncontrollably. It was something she had rarely done since she was ten and learned that tears meant punishment.

Now all the tears she had never cried ran down her face and the sobbing grew in intensity. Several of the black cats came into the room and pressed their warm bodies against hers. She cried and gasped for breath and then cried some more.

At first, Mithril sat quietly in her arms, but as her grief intensified rather than easing he turned to Sable. ' _Find Mistress Uldis. Tell her she is needed. Make her come.'_

Sable stood and left the queen's side. He was a favorite of Uldis and had a good idea where she was. He ran into the city and immediately went to the inn where he had found her before. Uldis was in the common room talking with the innkeeper and a few others. The cat leaped onto the counter, scattering the group.

'Witch cat!' one of them cried as almost everyone ran out of the room.

Sable stared at Uldis, ' _Needed. Must come.'_

Uldis stood along with the others and did her best to pretend the cat had nothing to do with her. She thought back, ' _Leave here, Sable. I do not know any cats right now. I will come in a little while.'_

Sable only moved closer and put a paw on her arm. _'She cries. Needed. Mithril say come.'_

Uldis knew Sable was a cat of very few words. He had never said this much at once ever before.

'Who cries, Sable? Who needs me?' she asked out loud.

' _Mistress. Now.'_

'I'm sorry, Deela, I must go.' Uldis stood up from her chair, but Deela grabbed her arm.

'You're with _it_? You just _talked_ to it! You are a spy for the queen!' Deela snapped. 'And to think I thought of you as a friend. Get out and don't come back!'

'I didn't mean to spy on you, Deela. Well, maybe a little at first, but not anymore! You are my friend!' Uldis confessed.

'I don't need any friends with connections to the queen. I might not hate her, but you would be bad for business. Now get out and take that horrible beast with you!'

' _Now!'_ Sable yowled.

'I'm coming, I'm coming, Sable. I will beat you if you are wrong.'

' _Now,'_ the cat howled again and raced from the inn, Uldis not far behind.

As they ran, Uldis questioned the cat. 'What is so important that it couldn't wait, Sable? Today was supposed to be my free day. Why does the queen need me?'

Having almost exhausted his limited vocabulary, Sable only said, ' _Mithril needs. SHE is crying.'_

' _Damn cat',_ Uldis thought to herself, ' _This had better be good or I will strangle him. So what if Beruthiel is crying?'_ But then she remembered how controlled the queen was. She had not shed a single tear in front of Uldis in all their time together. Uldis ran faster.

When they arrived at the King's House, Uldis went immediately to Beruthiel's chambers. The queen was still on the bed hugging Mithril. Her tears had not diminished in the time it took Sable to find the Mistress of the Cats.

Uldis asked her what happened but Beruthiel continued to rock back and forth and cry. Uldis didn't know what to do. As long as she had been with the queen, they had not been anything but queen and servant. At last she sat at the edge of the bed and put a tentative hand on Beruthiel's arm.

'My lady, whatever is the matter?' Beruthiel was too shattered to notice Uldis' existence let alone answer.

' _He is gone. The Master has been taken and she is alone,_ ' she heard Mithril say.

Taking her eyes off her mistress, Uldis noticed Mithril for the first time. 'You are covered in blood and what happened to your eyes?' And what do you mean gone? Aledin abandoned her?' she cried.

' _Gone; I am his vessel.'_

This only served to confuse her further, but then a ragged voice said, 'He is dead. They killed him. He is dead and gone from me.'

It took a moment for Uldis to realize it was Beruthiel's voice. 'Aledin is dead? How? Oh, my lady, how terrible!' Overtaken by grief for the artist, she wrapped her arms around the queen and hugged her tightly.

After awhile she heard the same ragged voice. Uldis thought later that the queen talked more to herself than to Uldis. As if she needed to empty her heart of all its troubles, Beruthiel told her life story; the abuse, the king's problem, her many faults and failures and her love for Aledin. When at last she managed to say, 'And now he is dead and I am alone,' her tired body began to sag toward the mattress.

Uldis laid her gently down trying to absorb all that she had heard. She feared what the morning would bring when Beruthiel realized she had revealed so much of her secret tragic life. She had always been so very private and sure of herself.

After covering the queen with a blanket, she moved to the wash stand in the corner, filled a bowl with water and went to Mithril who was finally free of the queen's embrace. 'Let me give you a bath, Mithril. It would take you forever by yourself and it be most unpleasant.' She wet a small towel and held it out to the cat.

' _Thank you, Mistress,'_ was all he said.

When the cat was clean, Uldis debated what to do next. Should she sit with Beruthiel? Hearing her thoughts, Mithril said, ' _We will stay. She may need you tomorrow._ ' Already the other nine cats were positioned on or near the queen purring their loudest. Beruthiel had fallen into an exhausted, fitful sleep. Mithril curled up next to her with a soft paw resting on her hand.

Knowing that the cats were probably more comfort then she could ever be, Uldis nodded. 'Let me know if you need me, Mithril.'

' _Yes, Mistress_ ,' Mithril managed to mutter before he too fell into an exhausted sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_A sincere 'thank you' to the guest reviewer who pointed out the error in my summary. Changed! Also, Guest, I added to your review to answer your comment about Marie A. I am glad you are enjoying my story._

* * *

Beruthiel slept through the night and all the next day. The cats rarely left her side; Uldis kindly brought food and water for their comfort. Each time she entered, the queen was either asleep or pretending to be. She thought at times that Beruthiel was aware of her, but neither spoke.

On the morning of the second day when she went to fill the cat bowls, Beruthiel was sitting up in bed petting Mithril. 'Good morning Uldis, how are you today?' Her eyes were still red and puffy but her voice had lost most of the ragged edge.

'Good, my lady, and yourself?' she asked in confusion. Uldis looked for any clue as to how she was to act.

'As well as can be expected, Uldis. I must thank you for your kind ministrations to myself and the cats. We must put all this behind us.' She made no mention of Aledin.

'Of course, my lady, if you think that is best.'

'I do, but one thing has changed. Please consider yourself my friend, Uldis and call me Beruthiel. I have shared so much of myself with you that I can only think of you in no other way.'

'You honor me, my- Beruthiel,' Uldis said.

'There is one thing. I must ask you to keep my secret or rather Falastur's. I swore to him that I would never tell anyone. Will you swear the same to me?' She did not explain the secret. If for some reason Uldis had not heard that little bit of information, so much the better.

Uldis reddened. She had heard and wished she hadn't. Secrets like that were dangerous to know. 'I swear that I will never reveal anything you said to me last night, Beruthiel.'

'Thank you. Now what shall we do today?' the queen asked.

And that was it. No mention of Aledin, no more tears, no nothing. Beruthiel picked up her life where she had left it two days before when Aledin went on his errand. Uldis supposed that she cried at night when she was alone, but she was nothing but her usual self during the day. However, a shadow seemed to loom over her that never quite retreated even on the sunniest day.

* * *

A week after the artist's murder, Lord Galden made an appearance. As Uldis led him toward the courtyard, he cleared his throat and said, 'Are the rumors true?' He didn't particularly like gossip but thought he should be prepared before he met the queen.

'What rumors? What do they say _now_ about the poor woman?' Uldis asked. Would the queen never have any peace?

'They say that her lover has disappeared. The more outrageous rumors allege that the queen killed him in a fit of rage and fed him to her cats,' Galden said.

Uldis tried to stop from rolling her eyes but couldn't help it. 'What next I wonder? Please make no mention of any of this to her. To answer your question, _yes_ Aledin has disappeared, and _no_ Beruthiel did not kill him _or_ feed him to the cats. He was assaulted and murdered in Osgiliath a week ago.'

'How did I not hear of this? I have had no reports of bodies or murder at all!'

Uldis was not about to report to this man what Mithril had said. He would not have believed her anyway. She herself had doubts at times about Aledin's body dissolving; it was too surreal. 'That is between your guards and yourself, my lord. Aledin did not return from an errand and we were told what happened by a reliable witness.'

'And how did Beruthiel react?'

'It is not my place to comment, my lord,' she said dismissively.

Galden took the hint and asked no more. He also remembered her words to not mention Aledin.

The queen was sitting aimlessly in the courtyard. An untouched stitching project lay at her side along with an unread book. Her mind did not seem capable of the concentration either required. When she heard footsteps on the gravel, her head turned to face the Steward. 'Yes, Lord Galden? What brings you here today?' Although they had a truce, the steward was not one to pay random visits.

Galden shuffled his feet uncomfortably. This probably wouldn't end well. 'It is about the paint, your majesty. The populace finds it disturbing.' Over the last week painters had begun to cover the exterior of the King's House in black.

'And?' Beruthiel refused to make it easy for him.

'And I wish you to reconsider. They said you have ordered the entire outside and all the public rooms painted black. It seems a bit….extreme,' he said flustered.

'Not to me. My life is nothing but darkness. Black suits me now more than any color. It is what I wish, Galden. There is nothing more to say,' Beruthiel snapped at him.

Galden swallowed and tried one more time. 'But what about when the king returns? What will he think?'

'I no longer care what Falastur thinks, Galden. He has been gone far too long. Tell the people I mourn for my lost husband. Maybe that will shut their evil mouths!' Beruthiel knew from the cats what they were saying about Aledin even if Uldis did not tell her. 'Perhaps I _should_ feed a few of them to the cats just for good measure.' She shook her head to rid it of the thought of Aledin lying dead in the street.

'No, your majesty, I would not recommend that,' Galden said wryly, 'it might cause indigestion. In the cats.'

Beruthiel looked at her steward's face but it was a straight mask of concern. 'Lord Galden, you have a good point. I will feed no one to the cats. What else did you want? You must have known there was no hope with the paint!'

'I had to try, your majesty, if only to be able to say that I did. What I really came for is to ask if you are still interested in the Ladies' Court. I have been told that cases have begun to pile up in your absence.' Beruthiel had not appeared at the court since before Aledin's death.

For a moment, Beruthiel wanted to tell him that he could foist the court on some disobedient lord, but then she remembered that she was still queen, it was her one responsibility and she did enjoy it. 'I will try, Galden. However, it becomes more difficult each time to get there. Could we move it here to the King's House? Then I would not have to go into Osgiliath.'

'No, your majesty, it cannot. It is set into the law that the cases be heard in the city itself.'

'Very well, I will try another few times,' Beruthiel promised. It was time for her to rejoin the living even if it was only a day or two a week.

* * *

After all was said and done, Beruthiel thought she should have referred her final Ladies' Court case to one of the other judges. However, it was such a convoluted issue that without the cats, justice would never have been done.

She left the King's House just after dawn while most people were still at home. In addition to avoiding the worst of the harassers, she needed the extra time to review all the details of the case and confer with Mithril. He had been busy sending out various cats to check up on the stories of the participants.

When the bailiff at last called the court to order, she was ready with a sheaf of notes. Quickly disposing of several minor cases, she called the plaintiff and defendant before her. 'This is a most complicated case,' she said, 'therefore I want to ask each of you if you want me to hand it to another judge outside the Ladies' Court.'

The defendant, a worn down sorry woman with mouse-brown hair, looked at her warily. 'No your majesty, I would like this settled soon. I've no more time to wait.' She hitched the baby she was holding higher in her arms.

'Is that the child mentioned in the case?' Beruthiel asked. She already thought of the woman as Mouse. The woman nodded. 'Bailiff, could you please find someone to watch the baby while I hear this case?' The bailiff walked over and put out his arms. Beruthiel noticed that the woman seemed glad to be rid of her burden. She turned her attention to the male plaintiff. 'And you, sir? Are you willing for me to hear this case?'

He would have been a handsome man but any good looks he had were ruined by an ever present self-satisfied smirk on his face. 'Why of course, your majesty. I am sure you will do just fine!' His condescending tone of voice intimated that he didn't think any woman would find against him.

'Very well, sir, please state your case,' she said to the grinning man. She thought of him as Smirk.

'I want a divorce, your majesty. My wife is a cheating whore plain and simple,' he said. He all but winked at Beruthiel when he said 'cheating whore' as though he understood she was one also.

'And your proof?'

'That little bastard she handed off to the bailiff. He looks nothing like me. Hair as red as flame. No one of my family or hers has such like.'

Beruthiel glanced to a corner where a woman whose case she had heard earlier was dandling the baby on her knee, cooing softly in its ear. She also noticed a red-haired man sitting behind Mouse listening intently. 'And you, sir, you have never strayed from your marriage vows?' the queen inquired.

'Never, your majesty. We have been married for ten years and I have been tried and true through every one,' the man boasted.

'If I understand this correctly, you wish to have your wife vacate the marital home? Who will care for your children?' She made a show of looking through her papers. 'I believe you have eight including that one?' She motioned to the corner.

'Yes, I want her out and she can keep the bra….'er the children. How am I to know any of them are mine anyway?' the man demanded.

Beruthiel turned to the defendant. 'And you, madam, how do you reply to his accusations? Is this final child his or not?' The woman stared at the floor rather than meet Beruthiel's eyes. 'Remember you are under oath,' the queen reminded.

At last the woman raised her head and said quietly, 'It may not be his, but it's only this one. All the others are his. You can tell just by looking.' She turned to her husband, 'How can you say that about your own children!' Her voice gained strength as she denied his accusation. 'And how can you stand there and insist you are innocent of straying? You have cheated on me for years though I never accused you nor even knew!' As she spoke each sentence, her eyes began to snap and she stood tall in her defense.

'Lying bitch! You are the cheater with proof for the entire world to see!'

'At least my fall was for someone I loved and not a local whore.' She faced Beruthiel. 'Your majesty, I made a mistake. No, two. The first was marrying this lout and believing in him for so long, and the other was bedding a man who actually loves me before I was free. I would be most happy for a divorce if this rodent would only pay for his children's upkeep.' The mousy brown-haired woman had disappeared and a fierce virago stood in her place.

Beruthiel turned to the plaintiff. 'Are her accusations true? Remember you are under oath.'

The smirk still spread across the man's face. 'Pure as the driven snow, your majesty. No one in this town will speak against me!' Smirk said.

The queen smiled wryly. 'No one? You are certain?'

The smirk faded a bit. 'No one,' he still said boldly.

Even as he spoke, Mithril leaped to the queen's table. ' _They are here, Mistress, and we have checked the house. There is a hidden cupboard under the spare bedroom's floor with a box inside,'_ the cat's voice echoed in her head. Beruthiel motioned to the bailiff and whispered some instructions in his ear. She handed him a small scrap of paper before he left the room.

Turning once again to the plaintiff, she said, 'I ask you one last time. Have you ever in your entire marriage ever cheated on your wife by having intimate relations with another woman or man?' She was not about to allow the cretin any wriggle room after what Mithril had just confirmed.

The smirk was now gone but some semblance of bluster remained. 'A man! How dare you!' he tried to distract her.

'Answer the question,' the queen demanded.

The door opened and the room could hear the sound of several women's voices. Smirk wilted when he heard them. He was the one staring at the floor now.

'Answer!'

Deciding to continue as before, Smirk said, 'No, I have not!'

Even as he spoke, a gaudily dressed woman walked in the door and said, 'Manel, what are you doing here, love?'

Smirk aka Manel, cringed. 'I do not know this woman, your majesty, I swear!'

The woman snorted. 'Not know me? After all this time? How could you, Manel? You said once you ditched the little wife we would be together, and I could be a decent woman!'

If looks could kill, Smirk would have killed the woman with his. His wife, Mouse, looked both irate and pleased. 'I knew it! So this is where all your money went? To pay for whores when your children went to bed hungry, and I worked as your slave?'

Beruthiel quietly watched the scene unfold. She had known most of the facts ahead of time, thanks to the cats, but it was good to have them confirmed. Now several more women entered. They too appeared to be less than reputable. Smirk watched with growing horror as they lined up behind him in the audience some blowing kisses and others scowling angrily.

'It appears that there are a few women here today who may speak against your purity. What do you have to say now?'

Smirk's shoulders sagged and his face held the tiniest bit of fear. 'I-I may have been mistaken, your majesty. My memory isn't what it should be.'

Mouse roared, 'When I think of all I have done for you! The night's you insisted on bedding me or you would find relief elsewhere!' She turned to Beruthiel, 'Your majesty, I begged him to allow more time between all these children but he never would. I seem to be one of those unlucky women who is with child any time a man looks at her! And even that wouldn't be so bad if he ever had any money. He always said he was doing the best he could, and I believed him. And I believed him.' Now it was her shoulders that sagged.

Again Beruthiel questioned Smirk. 'You have no money anywhere? None put away for a rainy day and a new love?' She motioned to the first gaudy woman.

'No! None, not one piece of silver!' he exclaimed.

The queen noticed the bailiff returning from his errand with a box in his hands. 'Not one piece of silver? How about gold?' she asked depriving him yet again of a technicality.

Smirk heard the approach of the bailiff and saw the box. 'How dare you invade my home?'

'So you admit that it is yours?'

Caught in the trap, Smirk cringed. 'Yes, but you already know that. But how? Those dammed cats!' he howled seeing Mithril next to Beruthiel.

'Never mind how I know. Open the box, bailiff.' The bailiff opened the box. Inside were coins of various sizes, all gold.

Mouse had watched the scene in confusion. 'That is your gold? But why did you not share it with your own children? Why? Your majesty, I do not understand. For years I have had no help with the house or the children because he always said we were too poor. Why?' Tears slipped down her face.

'Because I needed some dumb bitch to satisfy me when no one else was available, you fool!' he sneered. 'And it was nice to have someone do the cleaning for such a cheap fee. If you hadn't kept popping out little bastards, it would have been a whole lot better,' Smirk showed his true nature at last.

'That is quite enough!' Beruthiel ordered. 'Another word out of you and I will have you removed.' She slowly stroked Mithril's ears. 'Given the latest evidence, I believe I am prepared to make my decision. You,' she pointed at Smirk, 'are hereby granted your divorce based upon the admitted adultery of your wife.'

Smirk's eyes widened in surprise and the smirk was back. 'Thank you, your majesty; it is good to see justice done.'

Mouse was barely aware of the proceeding but her tears seemed to fall even faster.

'I am pleased to hear you feel that way, because there is more to this decision.' Now she pointed at Mouse. 'And you may cheerfully consider yourself free of your former husband; cheater, cad and liar that he is. Now for the division of the marital assets. You,' again to Smirk, 'are requesting to keep the home as it has been in your family for generations. I will grant that you retain ownership.' Smirk leered at his former wife and winked in triumph. 'However,' Beruthiel interrupted his celebration, 'I grant your children the right of occupancy until the last should achieve his or her legal majority. I also grant their current caregiver the right of occupancy with a legal spouse should she so choose. You are to have no further contact with this woman and the children unless the children so desire. _And_ I am awarding the contents of this box to your former wife for services rendered.'

Smirk howled in outrage. 'You can't do that! How can I have ownership but not live there _and_ she gets all the gold? _Bitch!_ You whoring bitches all stand together! I will appeal to another judge! You have no right!' Bits of spittle flew from his mouth and his face was the color of an overripe plum.

Beruthiel calmly stared at him while the bailiff came to stand before him and ordered him to be quiet. 'I will overlook your insult to this court. You may appeal if you wish, but as you openly agreed to my judgment, and you as openly lied to this court, I wish you the best of luck. Bailiff, please provide the defendant with a guard to escort her and her gold to a place of safekeeping.'

With that the queen dismissed the court and serenely left the room to an explosion of muttering by the onlookers and screeches of anger from Smirk.

She was happily giving Uldis all the details when Galden arrived. 'And for once I think I really made a difference,' Beruthiel said. For the first time since Aledin died she almost felt happy. 'And what can I do for you, Steward?' she asked. While they still had a truce of sorts, Beruthiel would never be able to like the man.

'A difference? I assume you mean the case you heard today? You have destroyed any hope of ever gaining the tolerance of the men of this city let alone their goodwill!' Galden all but shouted.

Her good mood evaporated like bubbles on pavement. Beruthiel narrowed her eyes and said, 'Of course I made a difference. For once, I knew all the details of a case and made a sound judgment. No one else would have been able to help that poor woman as I did.'

Galden snorted in contempt. 'Better you did not help her. Do you not know who her former husband is? He is a man of high standing in Osgiliath even though he lacks the proper funds. You should have looked the other way no matter what you knew. We all must do it at times.'

Beruthiel could not believe her ears. 'Should have looked the other way while he berated, cheated and enslaved his wife? You _all_ do? Now I _know_ I made the right decision.'

'That decision may very well cost you your throne if not your life, your majesty. There have already been several lords who have insisted that I ' _do something'_ about you.'

'And what exactly do you intend to do, Galden?' she asked coldly.

Galden took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he said, 'I truly do not know. One thing is for sure, you are finished with the Ladies' Court. The lords will no longer tolerate your behavior toward the men of this town.'

' _My_ behavior! It is the men of this town who bring it on themselves. Never had I expected to find such oafish behavior from what is supposed to be Gondor's finest. Lying, cheating, cruelty; I have heard and seen it all. What they really can't stand is the fact that their wives now have a place where their voices have been heard and listened to.'

'Maybe so, but that is neither here nor there. You are done at least until Falastur returns.'

Knowing he had the power to do this, Beruthiel did not argue. ' _If_ he returns,' she whispered.

After he left, Uldis said, 'It is probably for the best, my lady. You said yourself it was getting harder and harder to avoid the persecution of the crowd.'

'I know, but it is just that today made such a change in that woman's life. You should have seen the alteration in her demeanor when she left with that box of gold. I gave her freedom, Uldis, freedom.' A part of Beruthiel wondered what that felt like and if she would ever feel such a thing. 'Had she stood before another judge she most likely would have lost everything. Without the cats, I probably would have had to find against her also. '

'At least you went out on a personal best then, Beruthiel. The women in this town know what you have done for them even if the men don't. They may not be able to show it, but they do know.'

'You always know what to say, Uldis. I am so glad we are friends now instead of mistress and maid. I will never forget that no matter what.'

'We will be fine. Falastur will be home soon and then everything will be alright I'm sure,' Uldis replied.

Beruthiel forced down all the fears that her words had awakened. What if Falastur didn't return? What would happen to her then? But instead of voicing her fears, she patted Uldis' hand and said, 'Yes, I'm sure your right.'


	13. Chapter 13

But Falastur didn't return. Not that month or the next or for several more after that. Beruthiel's world shrank to the walls of the King's House and the inner garden. Uldis was her only link to the outside world that she trusted. Galden visited on occasion but it was usually only to inform her that there had been no word from the king.

'The last we heard, they were far to the south repairing storm damage, your majesty, but that was almost a year ago. I truly did expect him to return before now,' the steward reported.

'And so I must continue in the same way I suppose. No Ladies' Court?'

'No, no Ladies' Court I am afraid. The fever that was here last summer has returned full force and there has been talk again that you are to blame. It is all I can do to keep the King's House secure. I would not dare have you venture any further without a fully armed guard and even then I would have concerns,' Galden told her bluntly.

'And so I will sit in my cage and hope for release some day, Galden,' was all she could think to say. She knew the steward was doing his best. Many of the bars were of her own making so she tried to accept her sentence with a bit of grace.

After he left, Uldis confirmed his words. 'That Smirk has been spilling evil tales about you since the day he lost in front of you. Even some of the women are starting to listen. They find it easier to blame you rather than to face their own part in the fever. If they would only keep their homes and families cleaner, it would not spread so quickly. Most of the infected are in the more squalid parts of town.' Uldis placed her hands on Beruthiel's. 'I do worry for your safety, my lady. I think we should have some sort of emergency plan should we need to leave quickly. Especially for the cats; we could never leave them behind.'

'Has it really come to this, Uldis? I know I have been cold and aloof from the people, but really, other than trying to do my best in the court my only other sin was abusing the ladies-in-waiting. I do somewhat regret that, but they deserved it!' she said rebelliously.

'Most of the people have no knowledge of those acts. Buxter, Filia, and Merdith were wise enough to never talk of it. Buxter and Filia because they knew they were guilty, and Merdith because she has never really regained her senses. No, this is the fault of men like Smirk who feel you mistreated them in the Ladies' Court. With the fever, they have made you the source of all evil. It is easier to focus on one person then on a sickness they cannot cure.'

* * *

They prepared for the worst. Uldis saw to the maintenance of the specially made wagon they used to travel to Pelargir and obtained any supplies that might be needed. Beruthiel instructed the cats to remain within the confines of the King's House. Most had been doing that anyway, but she wanted to make sure they stayed close.

' _Make sure they obey, Mithril. If anything happens, it will probably require swift action. We will not be able to wait.'_

' _No one will leave, Mistress. The town folk are very upset and cannot be trusted. I have outside cats reporting what is going on. We will know if anyone is coming to harm you.'_

The queen picked up her favorite and stared into his now green eyes. 'Oh, Mithril, if Aledin truly is in there, tell him I miss him.'

Mithril did not reply.

* * *

'Uldis, if anything happens, I do not want you involved,' Beruthiel said. 'I want you to go to your friends where you will be safe.'

'My lady, Beruthiel, you know I cannot leave you!' Uldis protested. 'My place is at your side.'

'I will not have you suffer for me! Who knows what they will do? And why would they spare you? You must promise that if it looks too dangerous you will leave.'

Uldis stared at her friend. 'But I wish to stay. How will you manage without me?' she said with a wry smile.

'Barely,' was the equally wry reply. 'I have something for you.' She opened a drawer in a table and pulled out a small bag and two letters. 'The gold in the bag will keep you for quite some time. I would give you more, but I worry it would be too heavy. The first letter is for Falastur if he ever returns and the other is for the steward. Only use the second if you need help. It instructs Galden to assist you in any way you require, but I am hoping all this is resolved so you will not need to use it.'

Uldis took the offered items with shaking hands. 'I cannot believe this is happening. And why? Because you tried to be fair and honest?'

'Because people will believe what people want to believe, and they are afraid, Uldis. History will judge me as a barren, evil witch, but I will be forgotten in a few years. As long as you and Falastur know the truth, nothing else matters. I suppose things might have been different if I had known what to do as queen, but it is too late for that now. What is done is done and cannot be undone and what will be, will be,' she said philosophically.

Uldis said fiercely, 'If for some reason I am separated from you, I will make sure that someone knows the truth.'

'Thank you, my dear, but somehow I doubt it will matter in the end. The winners always have the last word,' Beruthiel sighed.

'Not if I have any say!' was the defiant reply of her faithful Mistress of the Cats.

* * *

The fever raced through Osgiliath. At first it struck only the most squalid places as Uldis noted, but eventually it began to work its way through the rest of the town. Galden reported daily to Beruthiel. 'Be ready to leave soon, your majesty. I should have gotten you out before now for health reasons if no other. No one is being spared these days. I have sent for extra guards from Minas Arnor. When they arrive, we will go.'

'Go where, Galden? You said the fever is spreading to all the towns near Osgiliath,' Beruthiel said. 'And how will we be able to get through the crowds?' For the last week, there had been a constant throng around the King's House crying for the surrender of the queen.

Galden looked a bit ashamed. 'I have a plan, your majesty, but I fear you will not much care for it.'

The queen looked at her steward. 'And?'

'I am going to arrest you and take you out of the King's House.' He stood and waited for the explosion that didn't come.

Instead, Beruthiel furrowed her brow in confusion. 'Arrest me? On what charge?' She had dreaded this moment now for weeks.

The steward quickly reassured her. 'Not on any real charges. I think the safest way to get you out of Osgiliath is by pretending to take you into exile. The people will be happy to be rid of you and if they think you are being punished, I do not think they will stand in our way.'

Beruthiel saw the truth in his words. 'But why would I have to leave Osgiliath to be punished? Wouldn't they rather have me somewhere they can see my suffering?'

'Ah, now I must compliment myself. When this all began, I started to spread the rumor that you hate and despise the sea; that you cannot bear the smell or even the sound of it. If you remember, I even heard you tell the king that. Your _'exile'_ is to be taken to Pelargir and cast adrift upon the very ship Falastur _'forced'_ you to sail on.' The steward waited to see her reaction.

'But I don't hate…..' she finished thinking over his words. 'Oh, I see! You can get me out of Osgiliath…' another pause, 'but then what? Do I stay in Pelargir? I know they liked me better but isn't the fever there also?' No towns that she knew of were fever-free. Eventually the people of Pelargir would feel the same as those in Osgiliath.

Galden shook his head. 'No, your majesty, I have to say that no place in Gondor would be safe for very long. I think it would be best if you really do take your ship and leave forever. Falastur told me you are a competent sailor or I would never dare do this to you. If I knew that the king would return, I would hide you somewhere until he returns, but now I doubt that he ever will. It has been too long.'

'I would comply with your plan except for one thing. I cannot leave while I am still married to Falastur.'

Lord Galden nodded. 'I have thought of that also. It is in my power as steward to grant annulments. If you agree, I will annul your marriage to the king.'

'But on what grounds? I will not have anything like adultery cited. I have always been faithful to him if to nothing else,' Beruthiel insisted.

'There are a few that we could use based on the rumors that the people already believe. The lack of an heir is the most obvious one. I can claim you are infertile and a detriment to the kingdom.'

The queen thought over the idea. 'That would almost even be true _and_ I do not care what anyone thinks on that subject! If you can do that and get me and the cats away safely from Pelargir, I accept your offer, Lord Galden.'

Galden extended his hand to seal the bargain but before Beruthiel could take it, Uldis burst out, 'You can't do that!' She had been sitting silently near the window listening to the steward's plan. 'It is all but a death sentence! My lady, you mustn't let him do this to us!'

Beruthiel smiled sadly. 'There will be no ' _us_ ', Uldis. I will accept the steward's plan, but you will not be condemned along with me.' Turning to Galden, 'I should never have been queen. Help me disappear and erase me from history.' She took the offered hand and shook it firmly.

Uldis ran across the room and knelt before the queen. 'Oh, Beruthiel, you cannot do this alone, I will come with you!'

'No, you will not, Uldis. You have your whole life ahead of you and I will not take that away from you. Besides, this is not a death sentence. Can't you see it is a chance at freedom for me? I will be able to do whatever I want if I can manage that ship, and I believe I can. Falastur taught me well and the ship is very easy to sail,' she tried to reassure her friend.

'It is the only way, Uldis. If the people think she is going unpunished, they will tear her apart as soon as they see her. You would be wise to be far away when she leaves this house,' the steward advised.

'That I refuse to do! If we must part, I will at the least go to Pelargir with you, Beruthiel,' Uldis said with an unyielding voice.

Hearing the tone, neither the queen nor her steward protested. 'It will be very dangerous,' Galden said.

'I accept the risk,' Uldis said, 'it is the least I can do.'

* * *

It took longer than expected for the reinforcements to arrive, but Beruthiel put her time to good use. She ransacked Falastur's library for any and all information about sailing, navigation and the lands to the south. Based on her research, she sent Uldis out to find her a new wardrobe. 'It is much too hot for all of this black. I will shed my clothing as well as my old life!' she said.

* * *

Later, Uldis almost regretted her decision to go to Pelargir with Beruthiel. Almost, and that was only because it was far worse than she had ever imagined it could be. She would never forget leaving Osgiliath. All the cats were rounded up and put into the wagon; Beruthiel and Uldis' few treasures were put on board. The queen insisted that they add Aledin's meager belongings to the pile. 'If Mithril is right, I may see him again someday,' she explained.

At first, Galden had wanted them to leave in the middle of the night, but Beruthiel refused. 'I am still Queen of Gondor. I will not sneak out of town like some thief. Besides, it will be better for the people to know for sure that I am gone.' So now they waited in front of the gates to the King's House while the queen's escort arranged themselves around the two women and ten cats. With the extra guards from Minas Arnor, Beruthiel was cushioned from the citizens by men three feet deep on either side.

Uldis could hear Lord Galden outside the entrance speaking before the rioters. He had told Beruthiel that he was going to read the charge against her so that the people understood she was not escaping but was under arrest.

' _Beruthiel, Queen of Gondor, is hereby charged with failure to provide an heir, witchcraft and crimes against the people of Gondor. I, Galden, Steward of Gondor have assumed responsibility for her arrest and punishment. I ask the good people of Osgiliath to allow me safe passage so that this offender can face the full consequences of her actions.'_ Beruthiel listened to the proclamation without emotion. Galden had read it to her the night before.

Slowly the gates were pushed open and the little band began its advance. A separate group of soldiers led the way into the crowd. As soon as they saw the queen, the howling and shouting began. At first it was a dull sound, but as more voices joined in it became a deafening roar. Uldis longed to cover her ears with her hands, but she took her cue from Beruthiel. The queen sat tall and proud and as still as a statue looking neither left or right.

' _Show no fear nor express disgust, Uldis_ ,' the queen had told her earlier. ' _It is fear that gives them power. You deny them that by refusing to cringe before them.'_ Once again, Beruthiel called upon her memories of her father's abuse to bolster the control of her emotions. Leaving the King's House took all the courage she had. For all her brave words to Uldis, her heart thundered in her chest.

The horde howled and swirled around the guards who bore the brunt of the anger directed at the queen. Rotten fruit showered down upon them as they fought to push forward. Occasionally a throw would be hard enough to come near the two women but most fell short. At last, a piece of something soft and putrid hit Beruthiel on her shoulder. The crowd jeered in triumph and Uldis reached over to brush it off, but Beruthiel said, 'Leave it.'

'But Beruthiel…' Uldis protested.

'Leave it. There will be more. It is not worth the effort.'

And that was the only movement she made for the next half hour. It was only when a feminine voice was heard above the mostly male roar that Beruthiel ever responded to anything that day. As they worked their way down the street, a high clear voice rose above the thunder. 'We will never forget you, Beruthiel, and what you did for us! For me! Thank you!'

Slowly the queen turned her head to find the source of the accolade. Up on a balcony, a woman leaned over the railing waving her arms madly. After a moment, Beruthiel recognized Mouse who was a mouse no longer. This woman was finely dressed and stood with the red-haired man from the courtroom by her side. She lifted her chin and tilted her head in acknowledgment of Mouse's cry, but then returned to her previous pose. She did not move again for the rest of that terrible journey.

* * *

Most of the harassers had fallen by the wayside not far outside Osgiliath. The few that had continued on were turned back when they were halfway to their destination. 'We will be safe before they can return to Osgiliath, your majesty,' Galden assured her. 'I did not want them trying to raise ill feelings while you are in Pelargir.

Beruthiel only nodded. Her mind was so numb by now that it was all but impossible to speak. It had taken every ounce of strength to get through this day. Beside her, Uldis slouched in exhausted sleep. At last the wagon pulled up in front of the house where she and Falastur had spent so many happy days. When Galden reached up to help her down she managed to say, 'Uldis first.' Two soldiers lifted the limp form down and carried her into the house.

'Please, the cats, you must see to the cats,' Beruthiel insisted once Uldis was taken care of. She could hear them meowing and hissing in their cages.

'What do we need to do?' Galden asked.

'Take them to the house and open their crate doors. The household know what to do, but get them out of here.

One of the soldiers heard her words and immediately reached for the first crate. 'Don't worry, your majesty. I know what to do.'

Beruthiel recognized Noldin. He had traveled with her and the king to Pelargir before and been part of her guard since day one. 'Thank you, Noldin, I trust you.'

'And now you, your majesty. We must get you inside,' Galden insisted.

First tilting her head side to side, Beruthiel began the process of reconnecting her mind with her body. Next her shoulders, then her arms and hands and finally her legs and feet began to respond once again to commands to move. Gratefully she put out a hand to Galden and he assisted her from her seat. She would have fallen if he had not supported her when her feet touched the ground.

'Your majesty, I have never seen anyone act as bravely as you did today. I am humbled in your presence,' her steward said. He had not known what to expect but her complete control and lack of emotion had astounded him.

'The one thing I was ever any good at, Galden, was never letting anyone know how I really felt.' For the past hour Beruthiel had wanted to scream loud and long. 'However, I have reached the end of my endurance. I highly recommend getting me inside before I collapse completely.'

Feeling the tremor in the hand on his arm, Galden quickly motioned a guard to take her other arm. 'Only another few steps and we will be inside.' Indoors the housekeeper and another woman waited to attend their queen. For once Beruthiel did not protest being touched and helped by others. The women led her up the stairs, stripped off her food-encrusted clothing and settled her into a steaming bath.


	14. Chapter 14

When Beruthiel woke the next day, the sun was high in the sky. Climbing stiffly out of bed she saw Mithril asleep in a bed on the floor. ' _Why are you on the floor, dear heart? You always sleep with me,'_ she asked.

Slowly two beautiful green eyes opened and gazed up at his beloved mistress. ' _You were exhausted and I did not want to cause you to wake. And I was as stiff last night as you appear to be now; it was more comfortable here.'_

She bent down awkwardly and scratched his ears. ' _How are the others?'_

' _All are well. A momentary stiffness resolved by a good stretch. However, we never want to have to go through that again!'_

'Don't worry! I have no intention of doing it again either!' Beruthiel assured him out loud.

After she had dressed, she went to find Uldis who was still in her bed fast asleep. Beruthiel peeked in the door but left her undisturbed. Nine little black heads rose and looked at her, but quickly returned to their catnaps. Descending the staircase to the atrium, she asked a servant where Lord Galden was. 'He has been gone all morning, your majesty.' The servant hesitated and then added, 'He left orders that you are not to leave the house even to go into the garden.'

Normally Beruthiel would have protested such authoritarian behavior, but she knew these were anything but normal times. The steward must have a good reason. He had performed far beyond her expectations so far. Nodding her head in acknowledgment, Beruthiel moved toward the salon. 'Inform him of my presence should he arrive, and thank you,' she said. The household staff would most certainly face discomfort on her behalf over the next few days.

* * *

Galden entered the salon to find Beruthiel bent over a desk writing furiously. 'Your majesty, we need to talk,' he finally said when she didn't notice him.

Beruthiel jerked her head up from the sheet. 'I did not hear you, Lord Galden; my apologies.' She set the quill down and carefully blotted the parchment. 'What can I do for you?'

'I had hoped to give you a few days to rest, but it may not be possible. While the people of Pelargir were unaware of your situation for the most part, agitators from Osgiliath have been seen on the road. Once they arrive here, it is only a matter of time until they cause the same trouble here as they did outside the King's House. Once again must ask you to be ready at a moment's notice.'

Sighing, Beruthiel went and stared out the window. 'I shall have no peace until I leave, I know that. However, I too had hoped for a short break. When do you wish for me to perform my last act?'

'It will have to be the day after tomorrow at the latest. For now, only a few troublemakers have been seen, but I can guarantee more are on the way. It will be easier for everyone if you leave quickly,' Galden said.

'I am ready. Let's make it tomorrow. I am tired of the drama.'

'And Uldis? Do you intend to take her also?'

'Ah, that is where the trouble lies. No, I do not intend to take her, but she will insist. I will use the rest of the day to convince her that her life is here in Gondor and not with me,' the queen replied.

'Your ship is almost ready and this time you will go in a closed carriage. Of course, once you reach the dock you will have to face the crowd, but it should only be for a very short time. Guards will barricade them from you.' Galden then looked at her hesitantly. 'You do remember our plan?'

'Sadly, yes. Once I reach the ship, you will once again read the charges only this time as a matter of convicted guilt. I will rage and yell protesting my innocence while the sentries drag me aboard. What of the cats? Are they also to be manhandled and mauled for the public good?' she said bitterly. They had argued extensively over this last point.

'No, after yesterday's madhouse, I have reconsidered. All the cats can be placed on the ship before you arrive. I would like them visible from shore however. The people will want to be certain they are gone along with you, your majesty.'

'Fair enough. They will not have to suffer as much and they like sitting on the railings. They will be easy to see,' she explained. 'I must insist that Uldis be prevented from trying to follow. I would not put it past her to try.'

'I will inform the guards of that. One other thing: I want to express how sorry I am about all this, your majesty. When this started, I admit to having had a very poor opinion of you, but you have faced all adversities without hesitation. Falastur did not make a mistake when you chose you as his queen,' Galden said quietly.

Beruthiel laughed without humor. 'Yes, he always said he chose me for my strength. I just wish some wisdom had come along with it. Perhaps I could have avoided this!'

'Perhaps, but only if Falastur were here. The people needed someone to blame. Falastur could have channeled that anger elsewhere I am sure. Without him, you were a defenseless target. Again, I am sorry,' Galden bowed his head to his queen.

'Don't worry, Lord Galden, if all goes well, I will make a good voyage to the south and find someplace away from the world where I can be happy. This may turn out to be a new life instead of an ending!' Beruthiel said stoically.

'I wish you the best of luck, Queen Beruthiel. I will see you tomorrow morning.' With another apologetic bow, Galden left her to her letters and thoughts.

Picking up her parchments, Beruthiel went to see Uldis. Once again nine cats popped up their heads and stared when she entered. Uldis was laying in bed, her face red and her forehead damp. 'Uldis, are you awake?' Beruthiel whispered.

'Yes, but I wish I wasn't,' came the quiet reply. 'I feel terrible.'

Beruthiel put her hand to Uldis' forehead. 'You aren't too hot, but I think you have a bit of a fever. I am not very good at this kind of thing.'

'I hope it isn't the fever everyone had in Osgiliath. I would not want to be the one to bring it to Pelargir.'

'No, I think you are just exhausted. Don't worry, Uldis, you will be better soon.' She sat down in a chair and leaned forward. 'Lord Galden was here. I am leaving with the cats tomorrow,' she said bluntly.

Uldis sat up abruptly and then grabbed her head in pain. 'Ooh, I should not have done that! But Beruthiel, I don't know if I can face the ocean in only one more day.'

'You won't need to, dear Uldis. I have no intention of allowing you to come with me. You must stay here and have a real life, not go with your evil queen into an unknown fate.'

'Evil queen! I wish you wouldn't say things like that Beruthiel. Already too many people think it,' Uldis exclaimed. 'And I have every intention of being by your side even if I am on my death bed.'

'No, my dearest friend, this is my journey not yours. You have your whole life ahead of you. I cannot deprive you of that.'

'But you will be all alone. I must go with you!' Uldis cried.

'I have spent most of my life alone, and I even look forward to it. I fear if I dragged you down with me, Uldis, one or both of us will end up hating the other. Please do not ask me to do that. This way we will always remember each other as a good friend.'

'But I could never hate you, Beruthiel. I have already seen you at your worst and your best! Please let me come with you,' she pleaded.

'Even if this trip was an assured success I would not take you with me, and there is certainly no guarantee of that! While Falastur trained me well and the ship is sound, I cannot believe he ever intended for me to sail her outside the harbor even with competent help. You are a very good beginner, but I will not have you come with me. I have left orders with Galden to allow no one else on that vessel even if I beg him tomorrow to change his mind.'

Uldis' shoulders sagged in defeat. 'But _I_ will be all alone. What am I to do? Where am I to go? All I am is Mistress of the Cats and now there will be no cats.'

'You have your whole life ahead of you and can be anything you wish. I thought you had a few friends in Osgiliath.'

'A few, but I can never return there. They have treated you horribly and beside that, now that they know who I am, they think I betrayed them. I would never be accepted,' Uldis explained.

'Probably not, but you can remain here in this house. I have left instructions with Lord Galden to that effect and he has agreed. If, no when, Falastur returns, he will see that you have all you need,' Beruthiel told her. 'As for cats, I suspect a few here wouldn't mind staying behind, right?' She looked at the lounging cats. 'If any of you wish to stay, that is quite alright. Let Mithril know later and he will tell me. There is no disloyalty in it.'

Beruthiel smiled sadly at Uldis. 'I ask only one thing of you. Someday when the time is right, tell my story, the true story. Even if it is to only a few people, I would like to think that someone knows the actual facts and not what will go into the history of Gondor. I have written a few things down that I may not have already told you.' She put her papers on the table.

'Oh, my queen, I will do that! I will make sure Falastur knows the truth and I will tell anyone who will listen. Surely the truth will win in the end?!'

Her friend laughed, 'Somehow I doubt it, Uldis. An 'evil queen who ruled cats' story sounds so much better than one about a foolish queen that tried to help in the Ladies' Court. However, I suppose it will be better to be remembered in some way rather than to be forgotten in a year or two.'

'I will not forget, Beruthiel, not as long as I live!' Uldis proclaimed.

'And that, my friend, is more than enough for me.'

* * *

Later that night, Mithril stopped in Uldis' room. ' _Two cats have chosen to stay, Mistress. Soot and Sable would be honored to be your companions.'_

'And I am honored that they are staying, Mithril. Will you tell Beruthiel or shall I?'

' _I already have. She is quite content. She does not want to take any who are unwilling.'_

'Oh, Mithril, take care of her for me. She will be all alone and I think it will be harder than she thinks.

' _She will not be alone.'_

'Yes, yes, you will be there, but it isn't the same. I'm sorry, but it isn't.'

' _She will not be alone with just the cats, Mistress, I promise.'_

What do you mean, Mithril, and how can you possibly know?' The cat only stared at her in silence. 'If only that were true.'

' _It is',_ he said and left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Hating to be parted, Beruthiel spent much of the night by Uldis' bedside. Uldis still did not feel well, but they sat and remembered all the things that had happened over the last few years. 'I cannot believe it has been so long!' Uldis exclaimed. 'What if I had not been taking down the laundry when you jumped in the river? Who else would you have found to herd all these cats?'

Beruthiel laughed. 'I probably would have had to enslave one of my ladies-in-waiting or a random citizen. But you _were_ getting the laundry and you have been an excellent Mistress of the Cats.' Her laughter faded away. 'I am sorry it has come to this, Uldis. If only I had known…' her voice trailed off.

'You would have done exactly the same thing, my lady,' Uldis lapsed into the old formality. 'If it hadn't been the divorce case, it would have been another one or something else entirely. You know that. The people need someone to blame.'

'I suppose. If only Falastur would return, even if it is only so I can say good-bye and explain everything. It seems so… so unresolved leaving like this.'

Uldis covered Beruthiel's hand with hers. 'He will understand; I will make him understand.'

As the dawn light seeped through the curtains, Beruthiel helped Uldis get dressed. 'You do not have to do this. You can stay in bed with your head under the covers if you want!'

'How am I to tell your story if I do not witness this part? I have to be there!' Lord Galden had arranged for Uldis to watch the exile from another boat near the queen's, but he had insisted that she be in position long before the appointed hour.

'Then let me thank you for the thousandth time, Uldis. If I had met someone like you early in my life, maybe I would have been a different person. I have truly enjoyed our time together, and I will miss you!' Tears began to fall down her face.

'Oh please don't cry! I cannot bear this!' Uldis cried.

Beruthiel ran her hands over her face and wiped away the tears. 'You are quite right. I must not let them see me this way.' The woman who had ridden the wagon out of Osgiliath took over from the one whose heart was breaking. 'There that's better. Now where were we?'

* * *

All was ready. Uldis had gone to her station, the cats were on the boat, and Beruthiel stood before the desk in the salon. All the letters had been written and given to Uldis and Lord Galden for Falastur.

Sighing she turned and took one last look around the room. She had always liked this house better than the King's House in Osgiliath. She and Falastur had spent so many happy hours here. 'It is time, your majesty,' Lord Galden said from the doorway. 'The carriage is waiting.'

'We will still perform our little play, Lord Galden?'

'I believe it is for the best. If the people think this is what you want, they might try to interfere even more than I expect.' He paused a moment and then asked, 'This is what you want isn't it?'

Beruthiel reached deep inside for the words. 'I would not say it is what I _want_ , rather what must be.' Seeing the look on his face she added, 'It _is_ for the best, Lord Galden. If I knew for certain that the king would return some day, I would stay. But that may never happen and the unrest is growing too much. By this simple act, I can give him something to return to!'

Lord Galden nodded. 'I am sorry to have to agree. You still wish me to remove your name from the Book of Kings? It isn't necessary.'

'Yes, it is. Although I have had no contact with them, I do not want my actions to affect the lives of my brothers. I told my father I would not disgrace the family name, and this is one way of limiting any damage. Let me fade into official history unnoticed and unremembered. It will not affect me in the least.'

'It will be done, your majesty. Allow me to assist you this one last time. I cannot at the dock. The soldiers there have no idea this is all a sham, and I do not know how they will behave.' He offered her his arm and she took it.

'I promise you it will be a good show, Lord Galden, Steward of Gondor. It is my last act and I will not disappoint!'

* * *

Noldin, of the queen's guard, escorted Uldis onto the deck of the boat and seated her in a chair. 'Do you need anything else, Mistress?' he asked.

'Would you, _can_ you stay with me, Noldin? I don't think I can face this alone.' She took hold of his hand and pulled gently, 'and please call me Uldis.'

Noldin hesitated. His orders had been to get Uldis to this boat, but after that they were a bit vague. For some reason, none of the queen's household guard was to be anywhere near the dock when Beruthiel arrived. 'I suppose that would be alright. I was going to return to the barracks, but I am not under orders to do so.' He took the chair next to the former Mistress of the Cats.

'What will you do when the queen is gone, Noldin? Do you have another assignment?'

'Not yet, Mistress, I believe I will probably stay here in Pelargir for a time. I have been with the queen's household since I enlisted.'

'Yes, Beruthiel told me how you refused to save the kittens!'

'That's no fair! I didn't know how to swim, Mistress! Although after that day, I learned how just in case she ever asked me again,' Noldin confessed.

'Call me Uldis, Noldin. I am no longer mistress of anything,' she said again. 'The queen said I may live in the house until I decide what to do, but I really have no idea. Not many will have a need for a cat wrangler!' she said with a rueful laugh, 'and I never finished my apprenticeship as a baker.'

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a large crowd of rough-looking men. 'They must be from Osgiliath,' Noldin observed. 'Lord Galden had hoped to have the queen gone before any managed to arrive.'

Uldis stood to get a better look. 'It looks like they have no rotten food with them. That is fortunate. I would hate to see Beruthiel pelted like before.'

'Lord Galden issued orders that anyone entering the town today not be allowed any baggage. They had to leave everything at the town gate. It was probably a wise move. These men appear intent on causing mischief as it is.'

'Shouldn't you go and join the other soldiers? Maybe you can help,' Uldis urged.

'That is the one thing I cannot do. Lord Galden does not want any of Queen Beruthiel's personal attendants on the dock. We are to stay away no matter what.'

Uldis thought she knew the reason. Beruthiel had told her of the plan to fool the rioters into thinking she did not want to board the ship. The steward was most likely afraid that the queen's guard would not tolerate her being roughly handled. Seeing no harm in it now, she told Noldin what was going to happen.

Even as she finished, they heard the wheels of a carriage crunching over the gravel of the road and heard the first deep yells from the crowd. 'Oh, here she comes, Noldin! I don't think I can watch.'

But watch she did as the coach came to a halt at the end of the gangway to the ship. Lord Galden had posted guards all along the route and Beruthiel would only have a few steps to take to reach the safety of the deck. But first she had one last horrible scene to perform.

* * *

Her heart pounded against her chest as the carriage rolled toward the harbor. 'How I wish Uldis was here, Galden. I know it is the right thing to do, but this will be much harder without her support!' Beruthiel swallowed and tried to calm her sudden fears.

'It will only last a few minutes at most, your majesty. As soon as I have read the proclamation, get on board. There are several sailors already stationed there that will sail the ship out into the current and then return to shore. They know to treat you with the respect you deserve unlike the guards at the gangplank. I am not sure how those will behave, and they may be a bit rough. If it looks like they are going to be too hard on you I will speak, but I prefer that this be as realistic as possible.'

'As long as they do not try to hurt the cats, they can do anything they wish to me, Galden. I just want this over and done with.'

The horses pulled the carriage through the roaring crowd. 'I had hoped there would be fewer than this, but it can't be helped. The guards will keep them back,' Galden promised.

'Well, this is where we say our fond farewells, Lord Galden,' Beruthiel said. 'I hope Falastur appreciates all your efforts.'

'And I hope he does not take off my head, your majesty. This might all be rather difficult to explain.'

'I am only Beruthiel now, my lord, and I wish you all the best. Even though you did not impress the cats, I think in the end this was one time they were wrong! Thank you.' She placed her hands over one of his and squeezed quickly before letting go.

'You will always be Queen to me, your majesty. Your cats probably sensed that I was more of a dog person. I am only sorry that I could not do more.'

'I will have gained my freedom; more than that I cannot wish for unless it was to see the king one last time. I can see it now: the ship will be one day out of Pelargir and he will come sailing in fit and hale. Wouldn't that be something?'

'Do not even say that in jest, your majesty! It is my worst fear!'

At last they reached the ship. Beruthiel was pleased to see her remaining cats lounging on various parts of the deck. Mithril and two others were sitting on the rail where she would enter. She looked over at her steward, 'Show time, Lord Galden.'

'Yes, show time, your majesty. Best of luck.' The door was opened and Lord Galden exited.

The jeers and insults of the crowd crashed in on her ears and a soldier stuck his head through the door. 'Get on out now, yer majesty,' he sneered. He put out a hand as if to grab her.

'Do not touch me!' Beruthiel cried, 'I will get out without your foul hands touching me!'

'Just doin' my duty, yer queenship, but if you don't get your fanny out of there I will drag you. We don't need yer kind here any longer than necessary.'

Hearing the man's crude words awakened Beruthiel's spirit like no words of the steward could have done. She quickly pushed her way out of the carriage elbowing the guard as she did so. 'Out of my way!' she cried, 'out of my way, you cretin!'

The guard gave her a mock bow as she straightened out her black gown and turned to walk toward the ship. 'Not so fast, woman,' the offended guard dropped any pretense of courtesy. 'You must hear yer judgment before you go.'

Without answering, Beruthiel looked to where Lord Galden stood. The howling crowd pushed against the barriers that had been erected and the guards fought to keep them back. 'Whore, cheater, childless witch!' were some of the milder curses hurled at her. Thankfully there was no rotten fruit or eggs tossed her way. They stood only feet away and would not have missed.

Lord Galden began to speak and amazingly the crowd grew quiet enough for at least some of his words to be heard. ' _We come today to see justice administered to this wayward woman. Beruthiel, former Queen of Gondor, you stand convicted of witchcraft, cruelty, abuse of the populace and misuse of power. Your marriage to Falastur Tarannon, King of Gondor has been annulled. You have been stripped of all titles and property and removed from the Book of Kings. Now you are to be cast adrift upon the sea so that Ulmo may punish you as I may not. Go now and let Gondor be rid of your foul presence_!' He pointed his arm towards the waiting vessel.

'She's an adulterer and a whore! Where is that charge?' a man in the crowd howled. 'She brought fever on us and killed our children. She's a murderer!' he added.

The others standing beside him took up the chant: 'Murderer, whore, murderer, whore!' they yelled.

'What do you have to say, whore?' the man screamed.

Up to that point, Beruthiel had done her best to ignore the crowd as she had done in Osgiliath, but hearing her accused of adultery and murder was more than she could tolerate. They were the two charges she had absolutely not allowed Galden to use since they were patently untrue. 'What I say is this _: I only wish I had the power to destroy you and all your kind! I had nothing to do with this fever. You bring all this down upon yourselves by the way you live cheek by jowl in dirty hovels. I curse you; I curse your miserable filthy lives and the lives of all your kin. When I am gone, you will continue to die like the vermin you are. And I say yes! The fewer of you there are the better! Die like rats!'_

She would have continued her rant, but Lord Galden, recognizing that the crowd was about to explode through the barriers grabbed her arm and hustled her aboard. To loud cheers, he roughly shoved her on board. With a quick wink, he said, 'Perhaps a little too much at the end, but good job, your majesty!' He then stepped back on shore.

As soon as her feet touched the deck and Galden was clear, the guards removed the gangway. Others used poles to shove the ship further into the water. Hearing the queen's final taunt, the crowd broke through the line of barricades but they were too late. The ship had been pushed far enough away from the pier that there was no way for anyone to board her. Beruthiel stood by the rail, stroking the head of Mithril and glaring at the crowd with a self-satisfied sneer on her face.

* * *

It was all Uldis could do to stand and listen as the crowd verbally assaulted her friend. Her hands gripped the railing and she yelled at them to stop, but her voice was easily lost in the tumult below. 'Do not draw attention to us, Mistress,' Noldin warned. 'If they cannot get to the queen, they may look elsewhere for a victim.'

'I do not care! She is my friend and is not guilty. I should be there with her not hiding over here.' She moved toward the ramp down to the dock.

Noldin put his hands on her shoulders and stopped her. 'I cannot let you do this, Mistress; Uldis. They will tear you to pieces if they know you support the queen.'

Knowing he spoke the truth, Uldis watched as Beruthiel shouted back at the crowd. 'I wish I could hear,' she cried.

'Probably not,' Noldin said. 'Her words do not seem to be pleasing the crowd any too much.'

They watched as Beruthiel gained the deck of the ship and it began its slow retreat into the broad waters of the harbor. They could see the queen standing motionless on board with Mithril, and Uldis began waving frantically. 'Goodbye, Beruthiel, good luck! Take care of the cats for me! Goodbye!' It might have been her imagination, but she thought she heard one last, ' _Goodbye, Mistress'_ echo in her head. It was only when it was well out of range that she could bring herself to stop. 'Oh, Noldin, she's gone, she's gone. Part of me never really believed that she would go. I kept thinking there would be some miracle and this would never happen, but she's gone.' The tears poured down her face and she had a hard time speaking.

Noldin took her in his arms and tried to comfort her. 'It is better this way, Mistress. You saw what the crowd was like. _And_ you told me she hoped to be free. That is something to hold on to. Just think of her being free.'

Uldis managed to take a shaky breath and say, 'Yes, you are right. I will hold onto that hope. It is what she wanted. She is finally free.'


	16. Chapter 16

Falastur did not return the next day, but he did return eventually. Lord Galden met him at the dock with hat in hand and heart in mouth. 'Sire, it is so good to see you safely returned.'

'It has been a long, trying voyage. For once I am looking forward to being ashore for awhile. How have you managed over the last two years? I never intended to be gone for so long! How is the queen?'

'Your majesty, I am so very sorry. I tried my best, but there has been great unrest in your absence. A fever broke out and caused many deaths. It has mostly disappeared, but there was rioting in Osgiliath and the area around it.' He bowed his head and waited.

Falastur narrowed his eyes and asked again, 'And the queen?' Galden had never been one to avoid questions.

'Gone, your majesty. I was forced to exile her for the good of the kingdom,' Galden's voice shook as he confessed.

Amazingly, Falastur did not explode in stunned disbelief. 'She is gone. So it was not a dream.'

Galden managed to raise his head and look at the king. 'You knew, sire; but how?'

'I did not know, but I am not surprised. A while ago, I woke at dawn. When I went out on deck it was to find a strong headwind almost stalling our progress. A bank of clouds covered the horizon. As I watched, a ship emerged and quickly closed the distance between us. Her sails billowed in the wind and I thought how much she looked like the vessel I had given to the queen. When it was almost upon us, I knew that it was one and the same! Yet how could this be? I raced to the side to get a better look at her. That was when I saw the most amazing sight I think I will ever see. Black cats seemed to be sailing her! There was one on the bow, several in the rigging and even one at the tiller. She moved so fast that I barely had time to take it all in, but that was not the most surprising thing. A tall woman stood on deck in the arms of a man! Her hair was black as ink and his was white as snow. I hailed the ship, but it was racing by too quickly. At the last moment, the woman turned and waved. It was Beruthiel! In another moment they were gone. No one else had witnessed this strange apparition, and until now I managed to convince myself that it was not real. But now I think that maybe it was.'

'But who could the man be your majesty? She was alone except for the cats when the ship left Pelargir.'

'That is still a mystery. I have a theory, but it will have to wait for now.'

'I do not know if it will help, sire, but I have a letter from the queen that she wanted you to have.' Galden handed Falastur the queen's final missive.

'Thank you, Galden, I will read it later. Now, tell me everything.'

When the steward finished his tale, he said, 'I have erased her from the Book of Kings as she requested, sire. Do you think I should put her back? It doesn't seem right somehow. Every king and queen deserves to be recorded and remembered.'

Falastur thought for a moment or two. 'No, if it was her wish to be removed than I will honor it. Somehow, Galden, I suspect her name will live as long or longer than anyone else in that book. Who will be able to resist the tale of an evil queen and her spying cats?'

* * *

When he was alone, Falastur opened the letter from his wife.

 _Dearest Falastur,_

 _It appears now that we are fated never to meet again. On one hand this saddens me greatly because I do love you in my own way. On the other, I am glad that you are not a witness to the mess I have made of my life._

 _I confess that I could have been a better queen and person. Over the last few weeks I have had nothing but time to think. If only I had been less strong-willed_ _perhaps I would have been more accepting of instruction and criticism. But then I remember that Merdith called me weak, so I do not know._

 _Please do not blame Galden overmuch. He may be disliked by the cats, but for once I believe they are wrong. He did his best for me and for the people of Gondor. Once Aledin was killed, I could no longer stand the life I was being forced to live, and I was too much of a coward to take matters into my own hands and end it. Now I will trust Ulmo to pass judgment and either take me or free me._

 _Do not mourn for me, dear Falastur. I know that your heart belongs to the sea as mine belongs to my poor dead Aledin. Remove me from the Book of Kings and let my memory fade away. If I am fortunate, some day I will find a place in this world where I can be happy, and if not, my suffering will be at an end._

 _I do have two requests. The first is that you let my last Ladies' Court judgment stand. I know that it is the correct one, and I would not have that poor woman returned to her previous life or worse. The second is to take care of Uldis for me; she has been my one and only true friend although I did not always value her as such. She would have come with me, but I could not bear to see her suffer an unknown fate._

 _May you always sail successfully and should our ships pass some day, I will wave and you will know that I am happy at last._

 _Yours with love,_

 _Beruthiel_

Sadly he folded the letter and thought of his vision. 'Good sailing to you also, Beruthiel.'

* * *

After Galden's report, the king went to see Uldis. She had remained in the house with Soot and Sable not really sure what she should do. Upon hearing that the king's ships had been sighted, she hurried to ready the house for his arrival.

'Your majesty, I am so glad to see you. We thought you might never return!' Uldis greeted her king.

'And I am sorry that so much happened that should never have happened, Mistress Uldis. Galden told me what you and the queen went through in my absence. Will you please tell me your version?'

When she had finished, Falastur said, 'I should have been here.'

'Do not blame yourself, your majesty. Beruthiel, I mean the queen, was more than willing to go. Life here was unbearable once Aledin was murdered. Not being able to go to the Ladies' Court or even outside the King's House was the final straw.'

'You may call her Beruthiel, Uldis. She left me a letter telling me how good a friend you were to her. I am forever grateful she did not face this alone and saddened to hear about Aledin.'

A tear rolled down Uldis' cheek. 'I only wish I knew what happened to her; that she is safe somewhere and happy at last.'

'I do not know if either of those is true, but somehow I think Beruthiel and her cats have survived.' He told her of his vision. 'The one thing that puzzles me is the man. The only one I am aware of is Aledin, but his hair was dark. Did she have another lover?'

'She had no other lover, your majesty, and she never betrayed you with Aledin. But I think I might have the answer to this question at least. A week or so after Beruthiel and the cats left, I had a very strange dream one afternoon. I was on the ship with the queen. I seemed to be one of the cats because everything around me was bigger than I. I heard the queen say, ' _Well, this looks like a promising place. We should be able to find fresh water here.'_

'I could see that the shore was quite close. We were in a little cove lined with trees. Suddenly, Mithril raced past me and without hesitating jumped into the water. Beruthiel cried out and ran after him. ' _Mithril'_ she called ' _what are you doing? You'll drown!'_ I leaped after her and looked over the edge. A man was treading water by the side of the ship with Mithril clinging to his shoulder looking like a drowned rat.

'The man looked up at Beruthiel. His hair was pure white and his eyes bright green. It was Aledin but with different hair! It was then that I noticed Mithril's eyes were back to his normal grey color. The man laughed and said, ' _Beruthiel, don't just stand there throw down the ladder!'_ That was all, but it was so vivid. I did not know how he could possibly be alive so I thought it was a dream, but now you make me wonder if he did not survive somehow. Soot and Sable were with me but would not or could not say whether it was true. Could they have seen through the other cats' eyes and relayed it to me? And how can Aledin be alive?'

'Beruthiel always said that Mithril thought Aledin was ' _special_ ' in some way. Did she ever tell you anything else?'

Uldis cried, 'Yes, I forgot all about it! She told me that he was part nix and had lived several lives! I never even heard of a nix before she told me. What does it mean?'

Falastur smiled, 'It makes your vision all the more likely to be true. As a boy I was schooled in all the peoples of Middle-earth. There are not many left, but nix do exist. They are water creatures. Legend has it that when a nix dies, he can return if certain conditions are met. When did Mithril's eyes turn green?'

'It was the night of Aledin's murder. Beruthiel always claimed that part of Aledin moved into the cat, but I really couldn't believe in something so odd. I only pretended to agree with her so she could feel a little better.'

'I think Beruthiel was right. A nix requires someone to act as a safe haven until he can be reborn. I'm not sure that is the right term. From your vision, it almost sounds like he returned as he had been before except for the hair. He obviously knew who she was!' Falastur exclaimed.

'But why did he not return sooner? She was so miserable. How could he watch her suffer so?' Uldis asked.

'I do not know enough about the process, Uldis. Perhaps there is a time period to recover or maybe he was unaware of her pain. Mithril did say ' _he sleeps'_ didn't he? And then again, they could not be together the way both desired. He may have waited until they could be together permanently.'

'Would you have let her go if she had asked?' Uldis said suddenly.

Falastur was silent for a long moment. 'I like to think that I would, but I cannot say for certain. There is more than romance at stake when a royal marriage fails. I would not have stood in the way of an affair but let them run away together for all Gondor to see? I would be lying to say ' _Yes_ '. In the end, this was as good a resolution as any and certainly quicker than a divorce or separation.'

'Then I am glad she is gone. Being able to believe that she and Aledin are together again eases my mind greatly.' She reached into a pocket. 'I have a letter for you, your majesty.'

Falastur took it and read it quickly. 'Galden gave me one almost exactly the same. Why don't you keep this one? She has entrusted you with her story and this is part of it. You know everything I presume; about my situation?'

Uldis reddened and nodded. 'Yes, your majesty, but I have sworn to keep it secret. You can trust me; I will not fail either of you.'

'And I trust you, Uldis. I will do anything in my power to help you should you need it. It is the least I can do in Beruthiel's memory.'

* * *

Over the next few years, reports filtered back to Gondor of a ship sailed by cats and the pair of humans that went with them. There was even one about an island where cats ruled and no others were allowed to go. Falastur always kept an eye open for it when he at sea, but no trace of it was ever found.

* * *

 _Eventually Uldis took the king up on his offer. She married Noldin and they found that their close relationship with Beruthiel caused no end of trouble. Falastur made arrangements for them to move to Arnor in the north where they settled and raised a family among the northern Dunedain._

 _Uldis kept her promise to Beruthiel and told her children the story of the queen and her cats. By the time they were adults, they could recite it word for word. Every generation has done the same and that is how I came to learn the tale. Uldis was my many-times-great something. By then for some reason, it was taught only to the girls in each family. To the best of my knowledge, I am the final woman with the full story which is why I wrote this out for you, Estel. Someday you will receive it from Elrond. I leave the fate of Queen Beruthiel in your hands. I trust you will do what is right._

Your Loving Mother

* * *

Aragorn slowly turned the page. 'That appears to be the end.'

'Oh, Aragorn, do you think that is true? Did they really exile her and her cats to face the ocean alone?' Arwen cried.

'At least some of it is. According to the official history, Beruthiel was forced aboard a ship and cast adrift with her cats. There isn't much of an explanation as to why, only that she was considered evil and men hated the cats because of the spying. I suppose this (he lifted the book) makes as much sense as anything.'

As he lifted the book, a folded piece of parchment fell out. It was yellow and brittle with age. Aragorn put the book aside and gently picked it up. Carefully unfolding it, he scanned it quickly. 'Well this certainly lends credence to what I just read. It is Beruthiel's letter to Falastur. This must be the copy that he gave to Uldis.'

Arwen stared at the ancient script. 'To think that this has been handed down for over two thousand years. It is amazing that something like this survived. We elves have many treasures from the past, but most of them are carefully stored and preserved away from any hazards. Who knows what this letter went through?'

Aragorn carefully refolded the letter and slipped it back into the book. 'I will see that it finds a place of honor here in Minas Tirith. Its wandering days are over. Falastur was right about one thing, Arwen. Beruthiel's legend has outlasted most of the other kings and queens. When I was a boy, it was the queen and her cats that intrigued me the most. I can understand why my mother didn't tell me the true story when I was seven! It is a bit racy for that age,' he said with a smile.

'But why not when you were older, or did she stop telling stories?' Arwen asked.

'No, she didn't stop, but this is a tale for girls or at least I would have thought so. By then I wanted battles, valor and victory. Not cats, fidelity and exile.'

Arwen smiled when she thought of him as a young boy. 'I will tell our children someday! Beruthiel's memory will continue.'

'As you should; even the boys!' Aragorn laughed.

Arwen kissed her husband and agreed. ' _Especially_ the boys.'

* * *

 _Not quite The End. Late breaking news on Beruthiel will be delivered next week. Please stay tuned._


	17. Chapter 17

_In case you wondered what happened on board Beruthiel's ship..._

 _Fourth Age_

Arwen listened to the clatter of feet racing down the hall. How many times did she have to tell those children to walk in a dignified manner! She smiled as her brood roared through the door.

'Guess what, Momma? We found it, we found it!' her eldest daughter cried. Esteliel held a rolled sheaf of papers in her hand.

'What did you find, child, and please lower your voice. I am sitting right here,' she scolded gently.

Esteliel stopped in front of Arwen's chair and her siblings gathered around. 'We found something about Beruthiel,' she said breathlessly but more quietly. Her little sisters and brother giggled and smiled.

'How do you know it is about Beruthiel?' Arwen asked. Her heart beat just a little faster. Aragorn had given orders years ago to the archivists to keep their eyes open for anything about the banished queen, but nothing had ever been found. Her children had made it their quest to help them ever since they had been told the story one rainy day.

'The archivist said that it carried the seal of Falastur and that it was mixed in with some papers from Earnil's reign,' Esteliel explained.

Arwen took the papers and tenderly smoothed them out. 'What does it say?'

'We didn't read them, Momma. We thought you should read them first,' Eldarion said.

Arwen smiled. 'How thoughtful. Well, let's see what you have found.' She began to read.

* * *

 **Sworn and witnessed to by me this day in the year 899 in the reign of Tarannon Falustur, King of Gondor being an account of Beruthiel and her exile:**

' _What I say is this: I only wish I had the power to destroy you and all your kind! I had nothing to do with this fever. You bring all this down upon yourselves by the way you live cheek by jowl in dirty hovels. I curse you; I curse your miserable filthy lives and the lives of all your kin. When I am gone, you will continue to die like the vermin you are. And I say yes! The fewer of you there are the better! Die like rats_!' Beruthiel cried at the angry crowd.

She felt Galden's hand on her arm and his words echoed in her ear, 'Perhaps a little too much at the end, but good job, your majesty!' She caught herself as he gave her a shove onto the deck. As the ship was pushed away from the dock, she turned and glared at the seething horde trying to reach her. Mithril had stationed himself on the rail and she reached out and gently scratched his head.

' _I wonder what my life would have been like if I had never saved you cats._ '

' _Not nearly as interesting,'_ Mithril replied.

' _Well, old friend, we are about to begin our next adventure and I doubt very much that it will be boring_ ,' she thought to him.

' _Yes, Mistress, a brand new life lies ahead for all of us.'_

Beruthiel looked left and right and saw the other seven cats lounging about the deck so that the crowd could see them. ' _They do understand to stay away from the water?'_ The last few days in Osgiliath had been spent teaching the cats the basics of water safety. ' _If anyone falls overboard, we will not be able to help._ '

' _All are prepared. Those that sailed with us before have given warning to those who did not. Until they have more experience, none will risk falling.'_

Satisfied, Beruthiel watched as several rioters fell in the water in their attempts to reach her. 'Point those fools out, Mithril! They are perfect examples of what not to do!' she cried aloud. She also saw Uldis waving frantically from the other ship. She swallowed back the tears that threatened. If only she could be sure that her friend would have a good life. She saw a distraught Noldin with his hand on her shoulder. Perhaps they would be a comfort to each other.

Once the ship was well into the river, Beruthiel went below, changed her clothes and surveyed the supplies. The hold was packed tightly with as much as the little vessel could carry. Most important was food and the means to acquire more. She set out food for the cats and readied a meal for when she was alone. Galden had made sure that there was a decent supply of gold and silver on board should she need to buy anything. Now she removed three silver coins and tucked them in her pocket.

After checking on the cat accommodations, she returned to the deck. She spent time watching the sailors and asking about technique. Two of them were impressed with her knowledge and intelligent questions. The third ignored her. 'She's an easy sailing ship, that's for sure,' Bomar said. He had sailed with Berutiel before. 'If you take your time and be cautious, you should have no problems.' He gave her a few tips on how to rig the tiller so she could run below for short trips. 'Don't trust it too long or you'll get yourself in trouble, and never do it in rough weather.'

She then had Mergond point out to her the ways the color of the water changed with depth. 'In general, the lighter, the shallower, but use your sounding line if you have any doubts; better safe than sorry.' She practiced taking a few measurements until she had it well in hand.

'What else should I know? Have you ever gone very far south?'

'Nay, I need more time on the ships. Since so few voyages have gone that way only the most experienced crew them. But I have heard the tales! They say it is always warm and that you can pull fruit off the trees any day of the year.'

'That is why I had new clothes made. My usual black wouldn't be very comfortable if the rumors of the heat are true.'

'It's true alright. I've seen men from the south and their clothing is always lightweight and light in color.' He eyed the former queen's new attire. 'That looks about right.'

Beruthiel glanced down at her tan trousers and ivory shirt. 'Thank you. I only had drawings in books to follow.' She paused for a moment. 'Do you think I will be alright beyond the bay? The king and I never went too far from the river.'

Mergond heard the worry in her voice, the first he had noticed. 'It can be rougher and the wind stronger, but I think if you are careful, stick close to shore and find a safe harbor in bad weather you should be alright. My advice: take no chances. Ulmo punishes those who are reckless.'

'I think I have already learned that lesson,' the former queen replied ruefully.

She was unfamiliar with the third sailor, and he was determined to keep it that way. Any time she looked his in his direction, he turned his face away. Well, two out of three wasn't bad.

It took no time at all for them to sail down the river and out into the Bay of Belfalas. Beruthiel watched anxiously as the cats grew accustomed to the ship and the motion on the water. In only a short time they were leaping from deck to rail, rail to rope and back. Beruthiel closed her eyes on several occasions while waiting for a splash that never came.

' _Do not worry so much, Mistress. We must try these things now if we are to be of any use later_ ,' Mithril counseled.

' _That doesn't mean I have to watch, Mithril. And what do you mean_ of use?'

' _In sailing this vessel; you cannot do it alone, Mistress. We intend to help,_ ' the little cat assured her.

Beruthiel cocked an eyebrow at her favorite feline. ' _Now that I look forward to seeing._ ' While she had her doubts, she wouldn't put anything past these amazing creatures.

At last the moment came for the sailors to depart. The entire trip down river and out into the bay, they had been trailed by another ship. Now a small boat was lowered and rowed over to Beruthiel's. She walked over to Bomar and handed him a coin. 'Thank you, Bomar. You have been most helpful.'

He took the coin and said, 'Do you have anything you would like me to tell the king? I may never have a chance, but I would try.'

'No, everything has already been said but thank you.'

Bomar bowed and climbed down the ropes and into the boat. Beruthiel repeated the scene with Mergond and received much the same response. However, when she tried to give a coin to the final sailor he snarled, 'Keep your coin, witch, I need nothing from the likes of you!'

Though not surprised by his attitude, she couldn't help asking, 'If that is your opinion, why did you come to help me?'

At first she thought he would not answer, but then he said, 'I am not here to help you but to make sure you are gone from Gondor! The king is well rid of you!' He turned and all but leaped into the boat below.

'Like I said, two out of three isn't bad,' she said mockingly to no one. Putting the coin back in her pocket she watched as her last link to Gondor rowed back to the ship. Taking a deep breath, she got down to the task of starting her new life.

* * *

The new life was far harder than she had imagined it would be. Before, she had always sailed with someone else. Someone with thumbs who was able to help when needed. She realized how hard things could get the first time she had to relieve her bladder. Men simply leaned over the side and went, and as queen she had used a small closeted chamber pot on the deck. Now there was no one to take the tiller.

Rather than pull in all her nicely set sail, she asked Mithril for help. She braced the tiller the way Bomar had shown her. 'I need to use the closet, Mithril. Can you and the others hold this in position for a few minutes?' She demonstrated.

' _Yes, Mistress, we can do that. It is nice and calm today. I do not know if we could in rough weather_ ,' the cat admitted.

'If I have my way, we will never sail in rough weather. I will be right back.' She waited until Coal and Midnight had come down off the rails and sat with Mithril. She had made it a point to finally learn all the cats' names. In record time she returned to find all was well. 'Excellent! That is one thing to cross off the list, although next time I will have a pot handy. What difference does it make? There is no one around to see.' Even this small victory elated her.

The first major event of her voyage was sailing past Umbar. She had a strong wind at her back; the seas were calm and the day sunny. The first warning of a city of any size was an increase in boat traffic. Up to then the water had belonged solely to her except for some ships seen far in the distance. Now smaller craft appeared closer.

The cats' curiosity had them all out on deck. Mithril sat at the tiller with Beruthiel, but the rest were lounging all over the deck and rails. Coal assumed his favorite place in the prow. Ebony climbed to the masthead. Beruthiel never watched when she took this risk. They had all been warned and Mithril assured her the cat was safe.

As the other vessels passed them by, some were close enough that Beruthiel could see the looks of surprise and shock on their faces upon seeing a ship of cats. Some tried to hail her, but even if she had wanted to answer they flew by too quickly on the wind to allow it. 'We probably just created another legend, Mithril!' she cried in exhilaration.

' _Undoubtedly,_ the cat replied _.'_

* * *

A day south of Umbar and once again they had the sea to themselves. A few gulls wheeled overhead, but otherwise they were alone. 'We need to find a safe harbor soon, Mithril. We could use some water. Let me know if you see a likely spot. Some place with a beach to land the dinghy _and_ easy enough to sail into.'

' _I will tell the others to keep watch_ ,' Mithril answered.

They stared at the coast for what seemed like hours without finding a good spot. If it had deep water, there was no beach. If it had a beach there was a treacherous reef or hazardous rocks. Mithril paced the deck and repeatedly leaped on and off the railing. 'Settle down, Mithril! You are making me nervous with all your leaping!' Beruthiel cried after one too many jumps. 'Whatever is the matter?'

' _Nothing, nothing is the matter,_ ' he said even as his tail twitched and swished nervously.

'Then sit down or at least stop jumping. We will find something soon!' Beruthiel said.

Mithril ceased his jumping, but after a few minutes of trying to sit still, he began his pacing again. No matter how hard he tried, he could not stop moving. Beruthiel gritted her teeth to keep another angry tirade at bay. It was never a good idea to alienate the only good company you had left.

Finally, she heard Ebony cry, ' _Beach_!' from her usual perch on the masthead. Beruthiel turned her eyes to the coastline and soon a smooth white beach appeared. Slowly she guided her little ship into a cove with crystalline blue water.

'Perfect!' she cried, 'Ulmo has been most kind today,' and relaxed her tense grip on the tiller. 'How did I do, Mithril?'

But the white cat paid her no mind. As they approached the cove, his pacing had increased tenfold. As they glided almost to a stop, she watched in horror as Mithril made one more leap toward the rail, but this time instead of landing gracefully on top he went over! Even as she stood and cried out, she heard a splash. Racing to the edge of the deck she peered over, fearful of what she might see.

Expecting to see the sodden body of a drowning cat, she was stunned to see nothing of the sort. Instead, a man with white hair treaded water while a sopping wet Mithril clung desperately to his shoulder! She could only stare in amazement for what seemed like a lifetime. 'Mithril, what have you done?'

The man looked up at her with dazzling emerald eyes. 'Don't just stand there, Beruthiel, throw down the ladder!'

Too breathless to answer, Beruthiel moved to do as he ordered. Soon the miserable Mithril appeared over the edge and was boosted onto the deck. She noticed that his eyes were once again grey. Scooping him into her arms, she hugged his drenched little body tightly. 'Whatever were you thinking, Mithril? You might have drowned!'

' _He_ might have drowned! What about me?' a laughing voice cried.

Beruthiel looked over to see a dripping wet, completely naked Aledin smiling at her from the rail. 'How can this be? You were murdered. That is if you are who I think you are. The hair is all wrong…' She hugged Mithril tighter and took a step back.

' _It is Aledin, Mistress. I was his vessel. I told you he would return_.'

'You should know better than anyone that you must listen to the cat!' the man said. 'It really is me. I told you I was a nix, remember? That I have more than one life?'

Bemused, she could only stare at him wordlessly as he grabbed a towel and dried off. 'But that was ages ago. Why did you leave me to suffer for so long? There was plenty of water in Osgiliath.' Her heart beat rapidly as she tried to take it all in. Her Aledin was alive!

'I am sorry you had to suffer, my love, but I had no choice. I needed the ocean to transition back to a body. Ordinary water does not have enough salt to make it possible.'

'Did you know what I have endured? Did you care?'

'I have only vague impressions of my time with Mithril, but I do know that it was terrible.' He walked over to her and put out his arms. 'Please forgive me, Beruthiel. I never intended any of this to happen.'

For only a moment she stared at him, then cat and all she moved quickly into his warm embrace. 'There is nothing to forgive. You did not ask to be murdered. I am grateful to have this second chance.' She snuggled as close to him as Mithril's damp body would allow.

The cat squirmed and she pulled back just enough to allow him to slither to the deck where he went to work restoring his beautiful coat. With the cat gone, Aledin drew her back to his chest. Again Beruthiel took note of his condition. 'In case you are not aware of it, your hair is white instead of black.'

Aledin tilted his head down and looked at a silver-white lock of hair that fell over his shoulder. 'Ah, a consequence of sharing a body with Mithril; when a nix uses a vessel for an extended period of time he is always left with some remnant of his host. In this case, it appears that I am destined to have white hair for the rest of my days. Rather appropriate in a way, given my age,' he told her. 'Don't you like it?'

Beruthiel face broke into a smile. 'You could come back with snakes for hair and I would like it. I love it. I missed you so.'

'What about Falastur? I do know that he never returned.'

'Lord Galden annulled the marriage. I am truly free. My conscience will never bother me again on that point.'

He ran his hands up her arms and took her face between his hands. 'Then I claim you as mine for now and forever, Beruthiel, queen of cats.' He pressed a gentle kiss on her lips.

'Did you know that you are almost naked?' she asked with a blush. While Aledin wore the towel, it was a very small one.

'Well, it would have been a neat trick to return fully clothed, dearest.' He enjoyed another kiss. 'And besides, I would have to go to all the bother of taking them off. And _you_ are wearing entirely too much.' He bent his knees slightly, scooped her up into his arms and carried her below deck.

* * *

Two nights later, Beruthiel woke to the feel of cat whiskers. 'Oh, Mithril, why do you have to do that?!'

' _The Master needs you_ ,' the cat said.

Beruthiel wanted to ask archly how that could possibly be after all they had been doing to each other, but she knew that the cat wouldn't understand. 'Why?' she said instead.

' _He says we need to leave. A storm is coming_.'

Groaning tiredly, she pried herself out of the comfortable bed. On deck she could sense the change in the wind. It was swirling around the rigging and had a warm moist feel to it. She walked up to Aledin and wrapped her arms around him. 'Mithril says you want to leave.'

Aledin turned from observing the cats in the rigging and returned the hug. 'I would like to stay, but my weather sense tells me that this storm is one to outrun, not outlast.'

'But Bomar told me that the shore was always safer than the open water in a storm.'

'And he was quite right in most cases, but this storm is too strong for this ship. It will be better to out run it. It will pass behind us if we leave now. Plus with the wind at our back, we will be pushed far to the south. Trust me, Beruthiel, I do have an 'in' with Ulmo as you know,' he winked at her.

Remembering his ties to seawater, Beruthiel nodded. 'I trust you. It is just that this has been such a pleasant interlude, I hoped it would last a bit longer.'

'We will find many places like this, my dear, including our own little island. Now, check to make sure that those crazy cats have followed my orders and then get everything battened down that you can.'

' _You_ gave the cats orders?'

'Ever since my time with Mithril, I seem to be able to hear and speak to cats, Beruthiel. You are no longer the only crazy cat person on this boat.'

She clapped her hands and exclaimed, 'That's wonderful! Now we have even more in common than before.'

* * *

They set full sail and left the little cove for the open water. As Aledin had predicted, there was a tremendous wind from the north that drove them ahead of the storm. At first it was only a smudge on the horizon but eventually it began to grow more menacing.

'You're certain we can outrun it?' Beruthiel asked as flashes of lightning lit the distant sky.

'Not so much outrun it as get out of its way. As I said, it will cut across our little cove and miss us completely,' Aledin assured her. 'Now come and sit at the tiller with me and Mithril.' She did as he asked and they spent the next hour watching the storm build and tower. Finally even Beruthiel could tell that they would not be overtaken and her head sagged to his shoulder.

' _Mistress, wake up_!' Mithril hummed as Aledin jostled her arm.

'What? What is it?' she asked sleepily.

'Look,' Aledin said and pointed to the remains of the storm where the just-rising sun flashed through the torrents of rain and created a myriad of rainbows.

They scrambled to their feet to get a better view. 'How beautiful, Aledin, you should paint it someday.'

But he was now ignoring the scene to the north and looking back to the south. 'And here is another miracle for you, Beruthiel.' He put his arm on her shoulder and turned her around.

It took her rainbow dazzled mind a moment to register what she was seeing. Their ship was rushing up to a large fleet. The first in line sent her back to her first visit to Pelargir when Falastur had launched his pride and joy. 'It's Falastur, Aledin! He's alive or at least the fleet still exists!' She stared down the line of ships that struggled against the powerful wind.

The first ship pulled even with theirs and in the brief moment they were side by side, Beruthiel saw a figure standing proudly on the deck staring at her ship, at the cats, at her! 'Oh it is him, it's Falastur!' She raised her hand and waved but even as she did so, the two vessels slipped past each other and he was gone. 'I wonder if he knew it was me? I told him I would wave if I ever saw him again.'

Aledin laughed. 'Who else would it be, my love? I doubt there are many ships sailed by cats, and we are hard to miss.'

Beruthiel glanced around the deck and nodded in agreement. There were cats on the prow, cats in the rigging, Mithril at the tiller and Ebony on the masthead as usual. 'Somehow, Aledin, I suspect you are right. We _are_ a little hard to miss! Now that I know Falastur is alright, let's go find our island!'

 **I solemnly attest to the truth and fact of this statement.**

* * *

Arwen finished reading and laid the papers in her lap.

'Is that it? But what about the island? Did they ever find one? What happened to everyone?' Esteliel groaned in frustration.

'That is all on these papers. Unless you find something more, that is the end of the story.'

'But why didn't they finish it, and who wrote it?' Eldarion asked.

'I have no idea why they didn't finish but as for who wrote it, there is a note. It only says, ' _As dictated to me,'_ and the scribe's name, Firiel.

'But when a scribe writes something, the one who dictated it is supposed to sign it,' Eldarion informed her. 'There has to be a signature!'

Grinning at her son's budding legal knowledge, she slowly turned the paper to face the little tribe. 'And indeed I think there is.'

The children leaned in closely to see the signature of the long-gone historian. Placed neatly at the bottom of the page was a perfectly shaped cat's paw print.

The End

 _The ending was inspired by a story of cat paw prints in a Medieval manuscript in Croatia. If you are interested, search 'paw print in manuscript'_

 _Thank you for reading._


End file.
